III - Growing Old With You: Against All Odds
by Katzmind
Summary: Summer is over. Now that Yui and Nodoka are together, can they make their relationship last? (To know how they got together read "Growing old with you")
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here it is the continuation to Yui and Nodoka's love story from "Growing old with you". In short, chapter 1 of Growing old with you: Against all odds :P**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Hello, Hirasawa Ui here and on this rainy Wednesday night, my family, friends and I have gathered here on the beach owned by the Kotobuki family. I never thought that this beach owned by Tsumugi-san's family would be this huge. And it's the only the second smallest according to her. Anyway, I know it's silly to be here on such horrible weather and on a school night…under normal circumstances that is. The situation we have right now is not at all normal. The truth is…we're here to look for my sister._

 _Our neighbor and childhood friend, Manabe Nodoka-san is my sister's girlfriend. She's been shouting my sister's name for hours. It's the first time I've seen her so distressed since she's always so calm. Well, in this kind of situation we are right now, we're all in distraught._

 _Nodoka-san and onee-chan started going out last summer; a lot of things happened before they got to where they are now, I even thought that they wouldn't end up together. Now, I don't mean to be pessimistic but it's just that, there were certain instances that almost tore them apart. Thankfully, their love for each other saved that red string of fate, that tied them together for years, from being unraveled. They're dating for only two months and it seems that fate is too eager to test them already. A lot more things happened and we all now ended up here, in the Kotobuki's second smallest beach. Why the beach? Well, that's a long story and it all began a little before the new semester…_

* * *

More than a month have passed ever since Yui and Nodoka confessed their love for each other at the school statue and in front of almost half of the student body – making the witnesses mark _July 18_ as the day of _the ultimate confession_. And after the last minute decision of Nodoka's parents to let her stay in Japan, it's been bliss for the new couple. Spending each and every chance they have with each other; without, of course, forgetting to do their homework. Then eventually, it was already the day before the new semester and Yui was hanging out at her girlfriend's house.

"Nodoka-chan it's so hooooot…don't you agree?" Yui complained as she sat on the couch.

"That's because you've been hugging me for the past 30 minutes," Nodoka said feeling hot as well. "You need to let go if you don't want to feel hot."

"Eeehhh?~ I don't want to. Nodoka-chan's so soft," Yui smiled and held Nodoka tighter.

"Really?" Nodoka then checked her arms and legs, "Hmm? It seems I've gained a little weight."

"Jeez Nodoka-chan that's not what I meant! You're not _fat_! You're just naturally soft, you should hug yourself sometimes so you'd understand."

"I don't have to. You're naturally soft too so I could just hug you instead," Nodoka said and embraced her, which Yui enjoyed. "Now, why don't you finish your homework?" Nodoka reminded.

"Eh? But I'm done with it."

"But you got the last question wrong."

"But it's _math_."

"It's the last one, you can do it. When you're done I'll give you a reward," Nodoka happily said.

"Really?!" Yui instantly felt excited. "What is it?!"

"I won't tell you. It's a surprise."

 _Maybe it's a kiss_ , the thought made Yui motivated to do her homework. "Alright! I'm definitely going to finish this!"

 _I should've said that from the start_ , Nodoka thought as she watched Yui work hard on the homework.

After 10 minutes, Yui was done; Nodoka checked and it was right. _Amazing it took me half an hour for this question and she only did it in 10 minutes._ She looked at Yui and saw her excited face; _it has Reward written all over it…so cute._ "So what's my reward?" Yui asked so eagerly. Nodoka gave a chuckle and, "Right. Now close your eyes." Yui did what she was told and waited for the _kiss_ that she thought was her prize. _Huh? What's taking Nodoka-chan so long?_ Yui wondered, _I can't wait for it. I think it's a kiss, maybe it is._ Yui hummed happily as she waited. "Yui give me your hand," Nodoka suddenly said and Yui followed. She felt something cold in her hand.

"You can open your eyes now," Nodoka said and she did.

"Ice…cream?" Yui said and felt very disappointed as she looked at the bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"What's wrong? Isn't that your favorite flavor?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks."

Nodoka saw her girlfriend's reaction and knew exactly what she wanted. She knew all along, _I just want to tease her a bit._ "Yui."

"What is i – " Yui suddenly got the kiss she wanted.

Nodoka pulled away and said, "That's for working hard."

With a blushing face, Yui stared at Nodoka and then looked back at her bowl of ice cream.

"What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"Can I have _that_ again instead of this ice cream?" Yui asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope. Now finish your ice cream."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because we always end up not having time to do the other things we need to do the moment we start kissing," Nodoka felt a little embarrassed when she said the word _kiss._ "And besides you promised to help me clean the house. My parents are going to be home tonight."

"Buuu~ I hope they bring back delicious foods," Yui said and took a spoonful of ice cream. "By the way Nodoka-chan, do you have volume 6 of that baseball manga I'm reading? I couldn't find mine anywhere."

"I do. Yui you should really take care of your stuff."

Yui giggled and took another spoonful of ice cream.

"What is it? Why'd you laugh?"

"Nothing I just thought that you're not really that interested in mangas and yet half of your bookshelf is full of mangas."

"That's because you like them," Nodoka explained.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well so that I can relate to you in case you want to talk about a certain manga. At least you won't have to worry whether I'll understand or not. Also, the ones I've read have interesting plots."

"O-Oh…"

Nodoka smiled as she watched Yui blush and continue to eat her ice cream. _Now I quite understand why mom likes to tease me so much._

After eating a few more spoonful of ice cream Yui was done. Nodoka cleaned up the used dishes while Yui fixed her things. Five minutes later they were done and were headed to Nodoka's room to get the manga Yui needs.

 **At Nodoka's room**

Nodoka browsed her shelf to find the manga and Yui looked around as well. _Found it!_ Nodoka pulled it out and gave it Yui.

"Yui here you go, volume 6."

"Than – wow it still looks brand new are you sure you read this already?"

"Of course. I just avoid getting any crease on my books."

"Eh? Now I feel like I'll ruin it just by turning the cover."

"Don't be silly. It's fine if it got folds, just don't spill food on it."

"Roger! Thanks again Nodo – Whoa! What's that?!" a book from Nodoka's shelf suddenly caught Yui's attention and took it out.

" 'The Turtles/Tortoises Book' " _hmmm…that's weird. How did that catch Yui's eyes? The cover's not even in bright color, there's no title on the spine and it's thick. She usually don't 'see' thick books._

"Amazing! There's so many turtles!" Yui said in excitement as she browsed through the pages. "I never knew you were into turtles Nodoka-chan."

"Well not really. I just remembered you like turtles ever since we were kids when I saw that book so I ended up buying it."

"Ah! Do you remember Mr. Turtle? The one we take care of when we were in pre-school?"

"Of course. I remember you always play with him."

"Oh look Nodoka-chan! This one's so big! I wonder if Mr. Turtle and Ton-chan will grow this big."

Nodoka chuckled at how childish Yui's thoughts are sometimes. "I don't think they'll grow that big. That's a leatherback sea turtle, Mr. Turtle and Ton-chan are not like that guy. Besides, Mr. Turtle is a tortoise."

"What's that?"

"They're a different kind of turtle that live on land."

"Oh~…" _Hmmm?_ A chapter of the book caught Yui's curiosity. " _The legend of the Red Belly Tortoise?..._ Nodoka-chan what's this?"

"Oh that I haven't read that part yet."

"Let's read together," Yui excitedly said then sat on the bed with Nodoka.

 _The Red Belly Tortoise is a reptile that is reputedly dwells in the Sea of Japan. It is the only specie of tortoise that lives in seawater. Its description varies from one person to the next, with most describing it as small with a red spot on its plastron (abdomen). Solid evidence of its existence is anecdotal. Belief in the creature's existence has varied since it caught the people's attention in 1920. According to local folks and fishermen from Okinawa, where the said reptile was first seen, said that it possess magical powers that if you see one you will have great luck for one year and if you're able to catch one, you should make a wish then put it back to the sea, you're wish will come true. However, hurting it, be it accidental or intentional, will mean great tragedy…_

"Hmmm…how interesting," Nodoka commented after reading.

"Cool! It's in Japan. Makes you want to look for one, right Nodoka-chan?"

"Me? Not really."

"Why? It says you'll have great luck."

"I don't really need luck and such since I already got you," Nodoka said with a smile.

Yui blushed and said, "That's embarrassing Nodoka-chan…"

 _She's so cute,_ Nodoka thought happily.

Yui turned a page and saw a drawing of what the Red Belly Tortoise possibly looks like. "C-Cute! He's like Ton-chan only he doesn't have a nose…and his shell seems bulky."

"That's very common for tortoises; they have a dome-like shells and it's heavier than a turtle's. Also, tortoises live longer than turtles. Did you know that the oldest tortoise ever recorded is 300 year o – "

"Oh! What's that?!" Yui immediately ran to the book on the desk that got her attention after feeling a bit bored with Nodoka's series of info.

"What's what?" asked Nodoka.

"This white book."

 _White book?_

"Hmmm it doesn't have a title on the cover," Yui pointed out and was already going to open it.

 _No title? That's…! –_ "Wait! Yui! Don't open it!" Nodoka warned as she ran towards Yui hoping to stop her from opening the book. But it was too late – leaving both of them frozen on their spot.

"No-Nodo-Nodoka-chan?" Yui said nervously after reading the title. "U-Um wh-why do you…ha-have…"

 _Ugh! I forgot to put it away after cleaning my room yesterday._ "Wa-Wait Yui…i-it's not what you think…I-I don't…I don't – "

"Could it be you're planning to…" Yui said shyly and covered half of her face with the book.

"What?! NO! Definitely not! I swear I'm not!"

"Then…why do you have this book and why did you bring me to your room?"

"What?! Mom gave me that book to tease me and we're here to get your manga remember? I have no plans whatsoever in doing that!"

"Re-really?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Huh?'

"Y-You don't want to do it with me?" Yui asked and looked away as she blushed even more.

 _Is this a trap question?! Both 'yes' and 'no' has a 50% chance of being wrong._ "Well…I…I…"

 ** _~RRRIIIINGG~_**

"YES! Hello!" Nodoka instantly answered her phone and did not even look at who was calling. _Thank you for this great timing!_ "Oh! Mom it's you…how are you and dad doing?...Eh? Why what's wrong?"

"What is it Nodoka-chan?" Yui got a little concerned when Nodoka sounded a bit serious and forgot all about the white book as she put it back down on the desk.

"Mom said something came up in dad's work so they wouldn't be back till next week," Nodoka explained. "Yeah Yui's here…stop it Mom! …Eh?...Sure," Nodoka then handed the phone to Yui. "Mom wants to talk to you, she wants to know what you and Ui want for souvenirs."

Yui excitedly took the phone and talked to her aunt.

 _Thank goodness, it seems Yui forgot all about the book._ Nodoka then discreetly hid the book while Yui's on the phone.

After talking to Nodoka's mom, Yui invited her girlfriend for dinner at their house, which Nodoka accepted. "Ui texted that everyone's at our house right now. Ricchan wanted to celebrate her birthday again before school starts tomorrow."

 _She really forgot about the book…this is one of those times where I'm very thankful that she's forgetful._ "But we celebrated it last Aug.21," Nodoka reminded.

"Well, let's just enjoy this last day of summer together."

Though Yui did forget to help her clean the house Nodoka didn't mind. _We could do it next weekend_ , Nodoka happily thought while walking to the Hirasawa's.

* * *

 _Yes, that's pretty much how our summer went…spending it with the one's we love and just enjoying our time with each other to the fullest. Seeing everyone happy, especially my sister – I can immediately tell it's already a happy ending…but soon I realized that it was naïve of me to think that way. A storm was already starting and the worse part is…we had no idea…_

* * *

 **The next morning at class 3-2**

Everyone was already present – excited to see their classmates again. That includes Yui and her friends, who were all gathered by her desk, like usual, to chat except for Nodoka.

"By the way, where's Nodoka?" Ritsu asked.

"She said she has stuff to do at the student council before class," Yui explained.

"First day of classes and she immediately goes to work?"

"Well she _is_ the student council president. Being responsible is part of her job," Mio commented.

"It's like she can do it all," Mugi added.

"You're pretty lucky, aren't you Yui?" Ritsu said slapped her friend on the back.

Yui blushed and just smiled at her friends.

"Good morning guys."

"Sawa-chan? Why are you here? There's still 15minutes left before homeroom," Yui pointed out.

"Well I'm here because there's something I need to talk to you about. Come on to the faculty."

"Why didn't you just have her paged?" Ritsu asked.

"The mic is literally broken into pieces. It's weird, before vacation started it was still okay."

The three then looked at Mugi.

"Anyway, come on Yui-chan."

" 'Kay! See you guys," Yui waved at her friends.

"Seriously Mugi, you had the mic smashed?" Ritsu askes after Yui and Sawako went out of the room.

"Mugi?" Mio called out after seeing her staring at the classroom door. _I know that look._ "What is it Mugi?"

"What's wrong?" Ritsu joined in after feeling the serious aura of her friend.

"I'm not sure… I feel like…there's something wrong but…I'm not sure what…"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here it is, chapter 2 :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

As the lectures went on that morning, students of class 3-2 couldn't help but feel uneasy about the atmosphere in their classroom – specifically at Yui and Nodoka's area. It all started when it was homeroom time and everyone who knows about the couple can automatically sense that something's wrong the moment they came back. And their friends are the ones who are disturbed the most. _Just what in the world happened?!_

Lunch break came and usually it's the short break from classes that everyone is happy about but this time class 3-2 is hoping that they could have a short break from being tensed for hours. Thankfully, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi came to their rescue; since they're dying to know what happened. "Yo! Yui, Nodoka come on let's have lunch!" Ritsu invited. "Sorry, I have to pass. The student council is having a lunch meeting," Nodoka said with a smile. "See you guys later," Nodoka then left without saying a word to Yui – not even a glance. And Yui did the same. _They're fighting alright,_ Mio assumed, _but what caused it? They were just fine a few hours ago. What happened in the faculty?_

"Anyway, why don't we have lunch in the clubroom?" Mugi said hoping they could talk to Yui more privately.

"She's right come on Yui," said Ritsu.

Yui didn't say anything and just followed her friends outside the classroom.

And the rest of the class let out a sigh of relief the moment Yui was out of the room.

 **Clubroom**

Mugi prepared some tea for everyone as usual and served cake for dessert. Yui, on the other hand, didn't get excited about it. When everyone was settled down, they looked at each other and waited for someone to start asking the guitarist.

"So what is this important meeting all about?" Azusa suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh I forgot you're here," Ritsu said.

"But you're the one who said to come here!"

"Yui-chan, what happened?" Mugi went on and asked.

"Nodoka-chan doesn't really love me! She broke up with me!" Yui blurted out.

"Wha - ?! Where did that come from?!" asked Azusa surprised by what her friend said.

"Calm down Yui, tell us what happened exactly," Mio said.

"Yeah what did Sawa-chan do to you in your trip to the faculty for you to suddenly think that?" Ritsu added.

"Nodoka-chan said it herself!" Yui said. " And we didn't go to the faculty. She brought me to the principal's office…"

"Eh?!" everyone said in unison.

"The principal? What did the principal want?" Mugi asked worriedly.

 **…FLASHBACK…**

Yui followed her homeroom teacher as they walked along the hallway. But after a minute Yui noticed Sawako isn't going to the right direction.

"Say, Sawa-chan the faculty's the other way," Yui said.

"I know."

"Then, where are we going?"

"The truth is the principal wants to see you," Sawako finally admitted.

"What?! Why?! Whatever it is it's all Ricchan's idea really!" Yui said in panic.

"You…you're a good friend aren't you Yui-chan?" Sawako said with a sarcastic tone. "The principal just wants to say something to you."

"Oh…that's fine then," Yui immediately stopped worrying.

 **Principal's office**

Yui and Sawako came into the principal's office and instantly Yui saw Nodoka was there as well. Looking very anxious as she sat on the sofa – Yui felt something's not right, _what's going on? I've never seen Nodoka-chan look so uneasy._

"Ah Hirasawa-san, I've been expecting you. Please have a seat," the principal said with a gentle smile and pointed at the space beside Nodoka as he took the seat across the president.

"T-Thank you," Yui said and sat beside her girlfriend. "U-Um…"

"First of all," the principal started, "I found out about your relationship and I want to congratulate you two," he said happily

"Eh…?" Nodoka was very surprised to hear the principal's words.

"Really? Thank you!" Yui said cheerfully.

"You guys are really popular so it's not impossible for me to know about it. Almost everyone in this school is talking about the _ultimate confession_ you did Hirasawa-san. I don't think I could do that myself if I were given a chance to confess to my wife again. I say, that was very brave of you."

"Yaah~ it wasn't that amazing really, I just told Nodoka-chan my feelings that's all. Right Nodoka-chan?" Yui turned to her girlfriend still looking very shocked at the principal. "Hmm? What's wrong Nodoka-chan?"

"Huh? Well I…"

"I'm happy for you girls," the principal said and then turned his attention to Nodoka, "…truly I am."

"T-Thank you sir…," Nodoka said.

"Man I thought I was in trouble whe – "

"However…," he stopped Yui in her words startling the guitarist with the principal's sudden change in tone, "…I assume you already know the rules, Manabe-san?"

"Yes sir," Nodoka quickly responded and just looked down on the floor with her fists on her knees.

"Eh? What rules?" Yui asked looking very clueless.

"Members of the student council are prohibited to engage in romantic relationships with anyone inside or outside the school," Sawako explained – she wasn't very happy about it.

"What?! What kind of rule is that?! But Mr. Principal you said you're okay with it," Yui reminded.

"I _am_ but those are the rules Hirasawa-san."

"B-But…"

"You see, there are people out there that aren't like me or your friends, who are fine with your relationship, Hirasawa-san. As principal, please understand that I'm just trying to maintain the good and established name that the former leaders of this school worked so hard on for years."

"What's going to happen now?" Yui asked disliking how bad the conversation is turning.

The principal gave a quick pause and said, "I'm giving Manabe-san the option to either resign or…," he stopped because he didn't want to say it – but he has to. "…or give up her relationship with you."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Yui complained. "Why would you make Nodoka-chan resign?!"

"Resigning from her position is better than being dismissed. Because of your popularity, news about her dismissal from the student council will spread quickly and she will look bad to everyone _._ I'm sure you don't want that and I don't want that either that's why – "

"B-But Nodoka-chan is a very good student council president. Please can't you make an exception? I'll do anything I'll get higher grades, I'll stop slacking off in the club, I'll stop sleeping in class…I'll…I'll…"

"Yes, I know how good she is in her duty as president and I really am very satisfied with her work; one of the top students too. But I'm already making an exception here because the rules say that she should be automatically be removed from the student council if proven that she _is_ in a relationship. Giving her the chance to choose is not in the rules. This much is all I can do I'm sorry Hirasawa-san…," the principal explained feeling terrible deep inside.

Yui already started to hate the school. Tears were already building up in her eyes and the feeling of being so powerless is making her feel worse. The first day of classes and bad things are happening, _why?!_ She looked at Nodoka, who's been silent the whole time, have a change in expression. _She looks calmer than before…_

"Excuse me," Sawako interrupted.

"What is it Sawako-sensei?"

"I've known these kids since their 1st year and they're really good kids. And I'm not just saying this because I'm their advisor. That's why, despite what the rules isn't there anything we can do sir? If it's the spread of the news about their relationship to the people outside the school then we could just explain to the students the situation and – "

"That won't do sensei since it happened before summer vacation started so most likely the students already talked about it to their friends outside the school," he explained then stood up from the sofa and went to look out the window behind his desk. "And besides, if we pushed through with what you want it wouldn't be fair to the other council members who had the same concern but chose to follow the rules despite it being hard on them. As representatives of the student body it is their responsibility to be a good example not just for the sake of the students but also for the reputation of the school. Like Sokabe Megumi-san…"

"Sokabe-senpai?" Yui recalled the previous president.

"Yes, she too tried to negotiate because there was someone she likes but the rules are the rules. Eventually, she gave up and continued with her work as president. She's chosen to stick with the decision she made to serve the students."

"B-But that's…Nodoka-chan is – "

"Well Manabe-san?" the principal stopped Yui in her words and turned his attention to Nodoka, "What is your decision? I don't mean to rush you but I need your answer now."

"What?! She needs to answer now?! But sir isn't that too much?!" Sawako said trying to give Nodoka the chance to have some time to think about it.

Nodoka stood up and faced the principal, ignoring Sawako's efforts. "I understand sir…"

The three of them waited anxiously for Nodoka's answer.

"As student council president I, Manabe Nodoka, will comply and choose to stay in my position," Nodoka answered with straight face.

"WHAT?!" Yui and Sawako said in unison.

"Wait Nodoka-chan! You can't! Are you really…?" Yui started to tear up.

"I'm really sorry Yui," Nodoka said not looking at her.

"Very well. Then this meeting is over," the principal said and faced the window once again feeling very horrible. _This is one of the reasons why I hate being principal…_

"Then excuse me," Nodoka bowed and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Yui grabbed Nodoka's wrist to stop her, "You're just going to leave everything just like that?!"

"I've made my decision Yui and it's the rules. I'm sorry…"

 **…PRESENT…**

"Why did she even agree to have a relationship with me in the first place if she's going choose her position over me?!" Yui cried. Ritsu immediately brought out the tissues and Mugi served more desserts, which Yui ate. They all gave her the time to cry it out and calm down before talking to her. All of them were surprised with Nodoka's decision and wanted to talk to her about it but decided against it since it's the couple's problem. After a while Yui stopped crying and she calmed down.

"Do you feel a little better Yui?" Ritsu asked as she rubbed her friend's back.

Yui didn't answer but gave a nod instead.

"Now, I honestly didn't expect that from Nodoka."

"Well, somehow I did…I mean…it's Nodoka," Mio commented.

"But still, Yui has point. Why do it in the first place if you're not going to stick with your decision in the end?" Ritsu argued.

"Well it's the rules…," Mio answered.

"So what?!"

"Azu-nyan if you were going to choose, will you choose Ui or being president?" Yui suddenly asked their junior.

"Eh?!...Well I…Ui, of course," Azusa said blushing heavily and gulped down a mouthful of tea afterwards.

"SEE?!" Ritsu tried to prove her point.

"Azusa is different from Nodoka," Mio argued.

"Now, now it doesn't help if you two argue," Mugi interrupted then turned her attention to Yui. "Yui-chan why don't you talk it over with Nodoka-chan. I'm sure she has a good reason behind her decision."

"But…"

"Don't worry I'm sure she loves you. I know, I can tell after I spent so much time on talking to her last semester, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Besides, she still chose to say yes to you despite knowing it's forbidden, isn't that enough proof that she loves you?"

"I…I guess you're right Mugi-chan, thanks. I'll talk to her later," Yui said and started to smile a bit.

"Good. You guys shouldn't let the day be over without resolving any issues," Mugi advised.

"Right. We'll definitely resolve it today!" Yui said enthusiastically.

 _As expected from Mugi_ , Mio praised her girlfriend for doing a better job than them. _It's all up to Nodoka and Yui now,_ after helping Yui with her problem the group finally started to have dessert.

"Now for the next problem…," Mugi then took out her phone and started typing.

"Mugi? What is it? Who are you texting?" Mio asked.

"And~ sent…I just asked for a new microphone to replace the broken one in the faculty."

"Broken…?" Azusa inquired.

"Yeah, Sawa-chan said it was smashed into pieces before summer vacation started," Ritsu explained.

"Jeez, Mugi-senpai you didn't have to go that far, having the power cut off that time was enough," Azusa said.

"I know but it was one of my securities who did it, he's new," Mugi explained.

"He overdid it, huh?"

"Anyway, be sure to talk it over with Nodoka-chan later, okay Yui-chan?" Mugi reminded.

"I will."

 **During class**

Nodoka listened intently to their teacher and took notes like a responsible student she is when a piece of folded paper suddenly fell on her desk. _A note?_ She opened it and read it.

 _"Nodoka-chan is it alright if we talk later afterschool? I'll wait for you…" – Yui_

Nodoka scribbled down her reply on the same piece paper and passed it to Yui behind her.

 _"Okay. But don't wait for me in school, meet me at the playground later._

 _Though we got a lot of things to do later at the student council, I promise to finish work quickly."_

Yui already felt very happy that Nodoka said _'okay'_. _She still wants to talk to me,_ she thought. And with that Yui looked forward to the final bell of the school.

 **At the playground**

The sun is already setting and Yui sat patiently on the swing, still waiting for Nodoka's arrival. She never stopped thinking about her girlfriend's decision earlier and is worried that she might probably break up with her, _stupid rule…who came up with that anyway?_

 _It's gotten so late,_ Nodoka said to herself as she made her way to the playground. A few minutes later, she arrived panting. And immediately she saw Yui on the swing kicking some rocks on the ground. She approached her and gave Yui a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late," Nodoka said and sat on the swing next to Yui's.

"Nodoka…chan…?"

"Hm?" Nodoka smiled at her.

Then Yui just started crying all of sudden.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" Nodoka asked while she took out her handkerchief and wiped Yui's tears.

"Because…I thought…I thought you don't want be with me anymore!"

Nodoka stood up and went behind Yui then hugged her tight. "That's not true, I love you. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't."

"Hmph!"

"Look Yui, just because I chose my work over you earlier doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I just figured that it wouldn't be long now before my vice president will replace me do you understand? So I thought that I should finish what I started."

"Then…you're not breaking up with me?"

"Of course not silly. You're my girlfriend _except_ in school that is. We need to make it look like that we're not together."

"Eh?!"

"It'll be just for 6 months and whenever we're in school."

"But 6 months is too loooong…"

"No it's not, it'll be over before you know it. Graduation isn't too far away."

"You really like being in the student council, don't you Nodoka-chan?"

"Of course. I'm very happy to be part of it. How else am I going to help you?"

"Huh?"

"You see, when you said that you'll join the light music club I automatically knew that you'll have some troubles along the way so I thought that if I'm in the student council I'll be able to help you properly. Also I want to do what I can to help the other students too."

Yui didn't say anything but Nodoka felt her face getting warmer. _She's blushing_ , Nodoka happily assumed.

"B-But 6 months is still too long…," Yui pouted and still not satisfied.

Nodoka then had an idea and said, "Tell you what? Why don't we go on a trip after graduation?"

Yui immediately got excited and looked up to Nodoka with her face all red, "Just the two of us?!"

"Just the two of us. Oh! But I'm planning to have a student council outing after graduation so let's do it after that."

Instantly, there was a big smile on the guitarist's face, which Nodoka was so glad to see once again. _Thank goodness…I'll never get tired of that smile._

"Say Nodoka-chan, where are we going?!" Yui eagerly asked.

"Let's talk about that after you've decided what university you're going to and passed their exams."

"Eh?!...Then I'll go wherever you'll go."

"Hmmm…how about we do it the other way around this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because all this time you've been choosing the schools I choose to go this time I'll go wherever you will go."

"Eh b-but I haven't decided yet. That's too much pressure Nodoka-chan," Yui said feeling pressured.

"It's for your own sake too Yui. You need to learn to make decisions for herself, so you better decide soon, okay? You promise?" Nodoka smiled.

" *sigh* I promise."

"Good. Are we okay now?"

Yui looked at her with a smile and said, "I love you Nodoka-chan…so much."

Nodoka smiled back at her and said, "I love you too Yui," then kissed her on the lips.

"We'll be together forever?"

"We'll be together forever," Nodoka reassured and gave her girlfriend another kiss.

"Wait, is it okay for us to kiss? I mean what if someone from school sees us?" Yui asked.

"It's okay, we're the only ones who live within this area and this playground is a bit isolated so no one will really come here. Now come on, Ui's probably worried about you by now."

"Okay. Why don't you have dinner with us tonight," Yui invited while holding Nodoka's hand as they walked.

"Sure," Nodoka said with a smile.

* * *

 _Seeing onee-chan and Nodoka-san come home together that night looking happy was a big relief for me after hearing the news about what happened to them. But…I never thought that,_ _that feeling of consolation was only temporary…_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 3 YAY! :P**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Feeling very happy about last night, Ui almost made a feast for breakfast the next morning. "Whoa! Everything looks delicious Ui! What's the occasion?" asked Yui while drooling. "Oh nothing. I just felt like doing it," Ui said not admitting that it's because Yui and Nodoka quickly made up yesterday. "You're the best Ui!" Yui praised her sister before digging in. "By the way, mom and dad said they'll be back this Saturday. So don't come home late that day, okay?" Ui reminded. Yui just nodded with a smile since her mouth was so full.

* * *

 _'I hope things would stay like this' I remember saying to myself that day…well who wouldn't? 'Wishes don't come true unless you wish out loud' is what they say. I very much agree to that and regret that I probably didn't wish out loud enough that day because after fixing their first problem as a couple, onee-chan and Nodoka-san had another one just days after…and it's a big one…_

* * *

Ever since the principal met with Nodoka and Yui that Monday, the couple decided not to have any interaction in school for a while to make people believe they broke up. And after three days, their plan worked and rumors started spreading. But there's still one thing that Yui's not so happy about, "Nodoka-chan can't go home with me today… _again_!", Nodoka's busy schedule. The couple agreed to meet at the playground and go home together everyday to make up for not talking with each other in school. It's already Friday but not once did Yui and Nodoka have been able to walk home together since they agreed on it last Monday, because of that Yui was in a bad mood while having tea with her friends in the clubroom.

"Come on Yui, cheer up! There's still tomorrow," Ritsu said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Yui reminded.

"Yeah w-well…that's true…"

"Try to understand Yui, she _is_ the student council president. It can't be helped," Mio said.

"Yeah it's because the school festival is coming up that's why they're busy. And we should be busy too…in practicing!" Azusa added.

"But still…she said we'll go home together…," Yui said frowning.

"It's not like she's doing it on purpose Yui. I'm sure she's trying her best everyday so don't be like that," Ritsu said.

"It really can't be helped, can it?" Yui said looking very depressed.

"I know, why don't you just think of something to help her?" Mio suggested.

"Eh? But I don't know anything about council stuff. Besides we can't be seen talking to each other in school, remember?"

"Then don't do it in school you guys live in the same area right? And you don't need to be in the student council to be able to help her. Maybe you could help her in some other way, something that only you could do perhaps?"

"Something only I can do…?" Yui took a while to think about it and after a minute she came up with an idea, "OH! That's it! I'll do that then!"

"That was fast. So? What is it?" Ritsu asked feeling very curious.

"I have no time to explain! I need to go home and start the preparations!" Yui hurriedly grabbed her bag and guitar then said goodbye to her friends before leaving.

"What about practice?!" Azusa asked but Yui was already out.

"Well, we can do it tomorrow," Ritsu said and drank her tea.

"Oh fine," Azusa said feeling defeated.

Meanwhile, the rest of the light music club members continued to enjoy the snacks and tea. Talking and trying to guess what Yui had in mind, everything was fine when Mio noticed Mugi has been really quiet.

"Hm? Mugi? Is everything alright?" Mio asked worriedly after seeing Mugi's disturbed expression.

"Come to think of it you've been like that since Monday. Don't tell me you're still having that premonition of imminent disaster thing,"Ritsu said.

"Well Mugi-senpai's really intuitive," Azusa commented.

"I'm really not sure…for some reason…I don't want the days to come…," Mugi explained.

"What the heck?! You want the world to end?!" Ritsu said.

"It's not like that…I'm just…scared…"

"Of what?"

"I don't know…I feel like something bad is going to happen…"

Everyone looked at each other and started to worry. They know and have witnessed how accurate Mugi's instincts are in the past so they believed her.

Mio then held her hand tight and said, "Everything's going to be fine Mugi. Whatever happens, no matter what it is we'll do something about it…together, okay?"

"You believe me?" Mugi asked feeling a little surprised.

"Of course," Mio reassured.

"After what happened last semester with Yui and Nodoka, who wouldn't believe you?" Ritsu said.

"That's right senpai I believe you too," said Azusa.

"See? So try not to worry too much okay?" Mio said and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Okay. Thanks you guys."

* * *

 _I'm really thankful for Tsumugi-san's premonitions because they served as a warning for us…but somehow I couldn't help but think that it's still no use. Because despite having those forewarnings, specific details on what could it be, when, where and who are unknown. Thus, leaving all of us unprepared for the worst..._

* * *

Saturday and it's already started to get dark when Nodoka went home. _Let's see…I still need to check all the equipment request forms of the clubs, re-do the safety rules, check the materials and budget, auditorium usage forms are all in…well except for the one from the light music club…again, *sigh* I guess I'll do something about that again._ Nodoka's unfinished work for the upcoming school festival filled her mind as she walked home that night. _Mom and dad are going to be home tomorrow night so I still need to clean the house…I'll do it tomorrow,_ including unfinished errands at home. It's been a very exhausting week for the president and she's been looking forward to a day of rest and a day to spend some time with Yui. _I miss Yui…I haven't been able to go home with her this week. I'll make it up to her tomorrow…_

Nodoka arrived at their doorstep and turned the key to the lock. She let out a sigh as she opened the door. She came in and took off her shoes, not even bothering to fix them. She wants to lie down on her bed but she was too tired to climb the stairs so she just chose to flop down on the couch. Nodoka closed her eyes and decided to take a quick nap. She was about to fall asleep when something woke her up, _what's that smell?_ She opened her eyes and sat up on the couch, she turned her attention to the living room doorway and saw someone familiar.

"Ah! Nodoka-chan welcome home. I've been waiting for you, I didn't hear you come in, you should say _'I'm home'_ when you come home next time."

"Oh sorry… _I'm home_ Yui… - YUI?!" Nodoka rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Surprise!" Yui said with a big grin on her face.

"W-What are you doing here?" Nodoka asked with smile. Feeling a little reenergized from seeing her girlfriend, she stood up and went over to Yui.

"Well knowing how busy you are, I thought that you might be too tired to cook for yourself every night so I decided that I'd cook for you tonight. I would've done it yesterday but I still had to ask Ui to teach me something simple," Yui explained.

"You've been cooking? Wait, how'd you get in the house?"

"I still know where you hide the spare key, you know? And yeah, though it's just a simple omurice. Sorry I couldn't make something more fancy."

Nodoka gave Yui a tight hug and said, "Silly, I don't need anything fancy just seeing you right now is enough. You even cooked for me that makes me very happy already, thank you."

"It's nothing. I just want to do something help you somehow since I don't know a thing about the student council and we couldn't really talk in school."

Nodoka looked at Yui feeling very guilty inside, "I'm really sorry Yui. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Yui gave her girlfriend a kiss and said, "It's fine. You've been giving me the support I need all these years and now it's my turn to do what I can to help you."

Nodoka just looked at her and didn't say anything. She was so happy that she could cry.

"Now let's have dinner," Yui invited.

"I'll just go and get changed."

Nodoka then went upstairs to her room. She couldn't stop smiling, she was having a great time and she forgot all of her stressful work in the student council. As she was taking off her uniform, she suddenly realized something. _Hold on…coming home after a tiring day…Yui waiting here and cooking dinner…eating dinner together…this setting…it's…it's like we're…married._ Nodoka blushed heavily when she realized it. _Stop it Nodoka don't make things awkward, it's just dinner with Yui,_ Nodoka said to herself.

Five minutes later, Nodoka was already sitting at the dining table waiting for Yui to serve the food. "Get ready to be amazed!" Yui said and then held out a plate in each hand. "Tadah! The Houkago Tea Time Omurice!" the guitarist said as she served the food and sat down beside Nodoka. _It looks normal, she just drew their logo with ketchup_ , Nodoka gave a chuckle as she looked at it.

"What? What is it?" Yui asked worriedly thinking that she messed up.

"Nothing I just find the logo cute. It looks delicious, thanks Yui."

Yui just smiled shyly and looked at her own food.

"Well then, let's eat," Nodoka took her spoon and was about to start eating when she noticed Yui looking at her intensely. _She wants to know if I like it,_ Nodoka guessed and ate a spoonful. "Hmm it's tastes good Yui," Nodoka smiled at her feeling a little surprised that it really did taste good.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you like it; Ui's such a good teacher."

"But you were able to do it without supervision, that's amazing you know?"

Yui blushed at Nodoka's comment, "Don't worry I'll do my best to learn some more recipes."

"I look forward to it."

The couple then continued their simple dinner and enjoyed that moment they had with each other. It's the best night they ever had; feeling like it's been so long since they talked and really spend some alone time with each other. After eating, Nodoka helped Yui with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen before retreating to the living room couch to rest.

"Haaa~ I'm so full!" Yui said as she sat down.

"That was really great Yui," Nodoka praised.

"I'm glad," Yui said and snuggled up to Nodoka. "Say, maybe I should sleep over tonight."

"I'd love that but aren't your parents coming home tonight? You should be with them."

"Buu~ you don't want me here…"

"It's not like that. I'm sure your parents miss you and Ui so much. They've been gone for so long after all."

"Oh okay. I was hoping I could read more about that book."

"Eh?...Wha-What book?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"The one with turtles."

"O-Oh…," Nodoka let out a deep breath. _Thank goodness…it's not THAT book._

"I wish I've done this sooner…"

"Done what sooner?"

"Cook for you."

"It's fine. I should be the one doing this since I haven't been giving you much time lately."

"That's right! That's why you should make it up to me and I know just the thing."

"Sure anything."

Yui just looked at Nodoka with big smile on her face and instantly she knew what Yui wanted. And without saying anything more, Nodoka leaned in and placed her lips to Yui's. Kissing her girlfriend passionately, _I miss this_ , Nodoka thought and embraced Yui tighter.

* * *

 _It was really the perfect night for my sister and Nodoka-san. They both cherished that moment they had with each other…but unfortunately…they weren't given more time to live such happy dream because without any warning…the storm has started…_

* * *

 ** _*THUD*_**

A loud thud startled the couple, stopping them from kissing. Immediately they turned their attention to the living room doorway where the sound came from and saw a large bag on the floor.

"Mom…?! Dad…?!" Nodoka's eyes widened upon seeing her parents back so soon.

"Wha…What's the meaning of this Nodoka?!" Nodoka's dad asked furiously.

 **Hirasawa residence**

"Mom, Dad welcome home!" Ui greeted her parents excitedly and helped them with their luggage.

"It's really great to be back. I missed you Ui," her mom said and hugged her tight. "Where's Yui?"

"Well onee-chan is – "

"OH! You'll never guess who we bumped into at the airport earlier," her dad said happily. "The Manabe's!"

"Eh?! I thought they won't be back until tomorrow," Ui said and started to feel a little nervous for her sister.

"Well they said they wanted to surprise Nodoka."

"Ui come on look at the souvenirs we have for you and Yui. Where's your sister?" her mom asked again.

"She's – "

A loud bang at their front door stopped Ui from answering her mother's question and startling all of them. "Who could that be? Knocking so hard on the door?" her dad asked. But Ui already had a bad feeling about it and her parents noticed their daughter's frightened look. "Don't worry Ui. You two stay here I'll go check who it is," her dad said. He went down the stairs slowly as the person outside kept banging on their door. _A burglar? No way…they don't knock on doors…do they?_

 _"HIRASAWA!"_

The person called out. "That voice sounds familiar…" Ui and her mom recognized it too so they went down to the door as well. Ui opened the door and saw it was Nodoka's dad holding Yui by the arm, who was crying.

"Here!" he pushed Yui to her dad.

"Satoru…? What's going on? What happened?" Yui's dad asked.

"I'll tell you what happened…I caught her and Nodoka making out on our couch!"

"Wha - ?"

"Yeah that's right! That's what's been going on, so I don't want her going to our house ever again you hear me Kiyoshi?! Keep her away from my daughter or else!" Satoru then walked away angrily back to their house.

 **At the living room**

Yui sat on the sofa with her head down and not looking at her parents who were standing in front of her. She only stopped crying when Ui sat beside her and put an arm around her. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi scratched his head and thought of what to say first.

"So…is it true? What Nodoka's dad said?" he started.

Yui just nodded.

"Then you and Nodoka are…?"

Again another nod.

"Miyuki…this is so sudden I don't know what to say next," Kiyoshi asked his wife to give him a hand.

"Since when Yui?" Miyuki asked.

"Since summer…," Yui answered in a low voice.

"I can't believe it…I just...I mean…making out on the couch?" Kiyoshi frowned put a hand on his forehead feeling a little dizzy from everything. "Yui this is just – "

"Wait dad!" Ui suddenly interrupted, "If you're going to get mad at onee-chan then get mad at me too!"

"What are you saying Ui?" asked Miyuki.

"I'm in a relationship with a girl too!"

"WHAT?!" both their parents said in unison.

"Ui you didn't have to do that!" Yui said to her sister.

"It's fine onee-chan. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one they get mad at since Azusa and I have been dating longer than you guys."

"My…My two girls…I can't believe it…Ui…longer?" Kiyoshi then fainted from getting too much information.

"DAD!"

 **Manabe residence**

"Nodoka-chan I'm really sorry I should've texted you," her mom said feeling guilty.

"It's fine mom, it's not your fault," Nodoka said feeling more stress than earlier that day.

A few minutes later Satoru arrived and went back to the living room where Nodoka and her mom are waiting. He looked at Nodoka angrily with his arms crossed.

"How could you do something so _foolish_ Nodoka?! Did you even consider what the neighbors will think?!" Satoru yelled at her.

"Dad please!"

"How long?!"

Nodoka paused briefly and took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. "A month," she answered showing no fear to her dad.

"A month?! So you guys waited for us leave before you could do what you want, huh?! Is that it?!"

"No! That was just a coincidence dad!" Nodoka said.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"She's not lying. I'm a witness of how they got together," her mom interrupted.

"Ryoko? So you knew? And you just _let_ it happen?!"

"Could you calm down for a minute Satoru!"

"Calm down?! How could I calm down?! They're both girls making out!"

"What? You rather want to see her to do it with some guy you don't know instead?" Ryoko argued.

Satoru was briefly taken aback from his wife's question but quickly ignored it and turned his attention back to Nodoka. "Starting today you're not allowed to see Yui you hear me young lady?!"

"Impossible, they attend the same school and in the same class Satoru," Ryoko reminded.

"Then you are not to talk to her or have any interaction with her!"

"But dad – "

"No buts! You're grounded you hear me?! And don't think you'll get a chance when school's over, because of the added work I had to do in Chicago the company gave me the whole month off so starting Monday I'll pick you up everyday from school."

"But – "

"I said no buts! And your phone's confiscated."

* * *

 _With onee-chan and Nodoka-san's situation in school, I don't know how else they could have the chance to even say 'hi'. I guess we're lucky that our parents are not like uncle Satoru but, of course, we still felt a little guilty. Even though our parents took everything in calmly I'm sure deep inside they were disappointed, I can see it in their faces. It really bothered me so I called Azusa-chan that night and told her everything. She then let our other friends know. I didn't want to bother anyone and have our friends worry but I couldn't help it. I figured that they'd know about it eventually anyway._

 _'Everything's going to be fine Ui, I promise. I'm here for you…' Azusa-chan said to me. Simple words and yet so reassuring, it helped me look at the bright side once again. So I said, 'It can't get any worse than this'…right?_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Mama's back! And she has a name now :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :)**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here it is chapter 4 :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _It's been a week since that night and everything settled down for now. Every day has been very hard, we have meals together as a family but none of us are really talking with each other. We want to discuss to our parents about the issue but...it doesn't feel like it's the right time and they don't seem to have anything to say yet._

 _As for onee-chan…well…as expected, she's like the time she thought Tsumugi-san and Nodoka-san are dating…only worse. She never stopped blaming herself since then, '…if only I hadn't asked her to kiss me…', '…if only I hadn't planned the whole surprise…' – she kept telling me. I really would like to blame someone for this too…but I don't know who, no one saw it coming. And it's not like that's going to help anyway._

 _Nodoka-san's probably in a crueler situation considering how uncle Satoru reacted after discovering her daughter's dating a girl but thankfully, she's not abused physically or anything like that…just full of restrictions. I'm really glad that our friends never ceased to show their support for us…especially for onee-chan and Nodoka-san._

* * *

It's a lethargic Saturday afternoon for the light music club because of Yui and Nodoka's state. No one has touched her tea – busy thinking of what to do and they've been like that for a week. They never stopped trying their best to cheer both of them up ever since they got the news from Azusa. Ui even asked Azusa if they could spend less time with each other because she didn't want to make her sister feel even worse if she sees them together. They never had this kind of problem before so they're not quite sure of what to do and asking their advisor didn't help at all because she too never experienced such thing – everyone is at loss. And it's usually at this time that they would turn to their president for ideas.

"Ritsu what now?" Mio asked her best friend, who had a serious look on her face with her hands clasped in front of her and eyes closed. Ritsu has been thinking of a plan for this issue and she has come up with one. _It's a bit risky but what other options do we have? Talking is already out of the question. As president of this club and Yui's friend I have to do something, this isn't right anymore, they both need to talk about this. Damn it if only Nodoka isn't part of the student council then…*sigh* that won't help. Anyway, I don't know what might happen and it would probably not end well but…that's better than not doing anything at all. Right! I'll do tha –_

"Um…," Mugi interrupted Ritsu's thoughts, "…actually, I've been meaning to give this to you." Mugi showed five pieces of paper to them, "I got these from my friend last night, she own that newly opened café near the station."

"Gift certificates? From that new pancake café?" Mio said and took one.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe this could help."

"It says here that it's only valid for this September and free pancake meal for two," Azusa read.

"That's right. Maybe we could _all_ go, you know? Since Nodoka-chan and Yui-chan can't be seen alone together we could have a group date. I figured that their 2nd monthsary is next Friday anyway so this could be a good chance to celebrate it somehow," Mugi suggested.

"That's a good idea senpai!" Azusa said feeling excited to ask Ui already.

"Yeah it is," Ritsu said feeling excited as well to ask Mika but still didn't forget about the main problem, "…so how will this help Yui?"

"Thank you Mugi-chan. I don't mind being with you guys as along as Nodoka-chan is there…I really want to go with Nodoka-chan…," Yui said in a depressing tone. "But…"

"Yeah Mugi how will we do it? Remember, Nodoka is heavily guarded by her dad, she's busy with her work, they can't talk in school and she doesn't have her phone," Mio reminded.

"I'll ask her myself. We'll go on a day that's more convenient for her," Mugi said.

"And the _dad_?" Ritsu asked.

"Well I could…," Mugi started.

"We are not going to have your guards kidnap him," said Ritsu reading her friend's mind.

"I see…," Mug crossed her arms and put her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"You were really thinking of doing that?!" Mio said surprised at what Mugi's idea.

"Then let's use Nodoka's busy schedule instead," Mugi said smiling.

"Eh?" everyone said in unison.

 **Student Council**

Unlike in the light music club the student council is as busy as ever; documents everywhere and very stressed council members working. The busy environment isn't new for the members; it happens most of the time after all every time there's an occasion, what they're not used to is the amount of stress they feel while working, which make work harder to do. Ever since the semester started, everything started to become more tiring and it's all because of the very tensed mood Nodoka has been letting out. Not like before when things were so calm and relaxing even though there was tons of work to do. They do understand the reason why, after seeing how she and Yui have been acting towards each other they assumed that they were forced to break up because their relationship was against the rules. And despite having such situation Nodoka still did her job and they were very thankful because they can finish the work faster with her present. She's a very good president to them, she always treated them well not once did she get mad or yell at them if they made a mistake, and they wish they could do something to help her. And it wasn't long before their wish could come true when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes come in," Nodoka said.

"Excuse me," Mugi said and slowly peeked inside the room.

"Mugi? Come in. What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"Um, I'm sorry Nodoka-chan I know you guys are busy but…there's something I'd like to talk to you about…in _private._ "

Nodoka saw Mugi's worried look so she granted the blonde's request. As they walked along the hallway the president assumed that Mugi would give her a report regarding how Yui is doing, which is what their friends have been doing ever since their relationship had been found out. _But they already talked to me about that earlier and they usually don't do it privately…so what's going on?_ Nodoka then realized they were heading for the rooftop that made her even more worried. _If we're talking on the roof then that means…she's taking precautionary measure?_

 **Rooftop**

"So what's this all about Mugi?" Nodoka immediately asked as soon as they got to the roof.

Mugi smiled and gave a faint chuckle before saying, "It's like an intense déjà vu, don't you think Nodoka-chan?"

Instantly Nodoka realized what Mugi meant, "Yeah you're right."

"But that time we were in a classroom and you were still confused about your feelings for Yui-chan, you guys were so cute," Mugi's smile then gradually faded, "And that time I wouldn't have to bring you to a place where nobody can hear us."

"…yeah."

"The truth is I'm just going to deliver a message from Yui-chan," Mugi smiled as she handed out an envelope to Nodoka.

Nodoka opened it and saw the gift certificate with a note:

 ** _Will you go out with me and celebrate our 2_** ** _nd_** ** _monthsary?_**

 ** _–Yui_**

With that, Nodoka blushed and smiled but that quickly turned to a frown when she's reminded of her circumstances with the school and her father. "The 18th? That's next Friday…I really would love to, you know that…she knows that. But how? Dad picks me up everyday and I can't be seen with Yui alone to avoid the impression that we're together."

"That's why I brought you here…to tell you the plan that we've come up with."

"Plan?"

"Yup. But first I need to know when it's convenient for you to go on a date with Yui-chan since you're _busy_ with student council work and stuff. So when is it Nodoka-chan if you can freely leave your work and go out with Yui-chan without worrying about your dad or anybody else?"

"Eh…? Friday is still no good for me we still have a lot of work to do on that day…"

"When will you have less work then?"

"Saturday…I guess, but I don't think I can lea – "

"Nodoka-chan said on the 19th that's Saturday," Mugi suddenly said to someone on the phone before hanging up.

"Hey…wait! Who was that?! I didn't say anything yet! I can't leave all the work to the other members."

"Don't worry Nodoka-chan, that was Mio-chan. Right now, she and Ricchan are with the vice president. They're going to tell her that you'll leave early on Saturday to hang out with us and ask her to handle things for you on that day."

"Eh but – "

"It's just for one day. Don't you want to be with Yui-chan?"

"I do…I really do but…," Nodoka felt anxious about it but she took another look at Yui's note and took a moment to think. Afterwards, she let out a deep breath and smiled, "Okay. So what are we going to do?"

A big smile ran across Mugi's face feeling very happy and she immediately told her what the plan is. "Right! So since you cannot be seen with Yui-chan alone we'll make it a group date so you guys aren't the only ones with a _free pancake meal for two_. Will that be alright?"

"Of course, definitely," Nodoka replied eagerly.

"Great! Now for your dad, what time does he usually arrive in school to pick you up?"

"15 minutes before the final bell rings then he'll wait in the bakery just across the road."

"He's really watching you huh? Then let's use the back gate then just come back after one or two hours. Since he knows you're very busy with student council he won't be suspicious if you'll come out the front gate late. What do you think?"

"Will it really work?" Nodoka asked still feeling a bit uneasy.

"I'm confident that it will," Mugi said putting a hand on Nodoka's shoulder to comfort her. "On Saturday next week, Mio-chan and I will leave with you through the back gate, Yui-chan will go out with Ui-chan at the front gate followed by Ricchan, Azusa-chan and Mika-chan then we'll just meet up at the café. Starting Monday, we'll practice leaving the school like that when we go home so you're dad, who's watching from the bakery, will get used to seeing us like that. A sudden change would probably make him suspicious instantly."

Nodoka looked at her friend with astonishment, "Amazing Mugi. With your planning skills you should be in the student council."

With a giggle Mugi said, "Thanks but I really like music."

 **Clubroom**

Even though they already know when to go for their group date based on Nodoka's schedule, Yui and the others still waited for Mugi anxiously. They still need to know the rest of the plan and what they will do. Half an hour passed before Mugi returned to the clubroom and she came back with a serious expression on her face while carrying an envelope that looked very familiar to everyone.

"Mugi…what's wrong?" Mio asked feeling very worried. "Hold on…is that…?" asked Mio referring to the envelope in Mugi's hand.

"But I thought you said she can go out on Saturday...," Ritsu reminded.

Mugi ignored them and gave the envelope to Yui, who's very hesitant to take it but in the end took it.

"Mugi-chan…she said no…didn't she?" Yui asked with a little tear in her eyes.

"Why don't you open it and find out…," Mugi said and sat down on her seat.

Still confused, Yui did what she was told. Everyone else went over to Yui's side to see as well. She opened the envelope and the gift certificate was there and a note.

 ** _I can't wait to be with you again. See you next Saturday Yui._**

 ** _– Nodoka_**

"What the…so everything went well with Nodoka-senpai. What's with the serious look then Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Nothing I was just messing with you," Mugi said with smile. "And to make sure her dad wouldn't see this GC I decided I'll be the one keep it."

"Jeez, Mugi don't make us all nervous like that," Ritsu said and sighed with relief. "Well isn't that great Yui?"

Yui looked at her friends and couldn't help but cry.

"What?! What is it?!" Ritsu said in panic.

"I'm just…I'm just very happy," Yui answered with a smile, the smile that they all miss seeing. "Also I'm happy that I have you guys. Thank you."

"No problem Yui, that's what friends are for," Ritsu said putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Um…I'll just go out for a bit," Azusa shyly said.

"Where are you going Azu-nyan?" Yui asked.

"Um…I'm just…going to ask Ui if she's free next Saturday," Azusa blushed as she answered.

"Oh yeah me too. Come on Azusa, let's go together," Ritsu said looking red as well.

 **Student Council**

Nodoka came back and the other members immediately saw the change in the president's mood. _She's smiling_ , they said. For the first time in a long time they saw Nodoka smile and have that calm expression on her face once again.

"Kaichou," the vice president said as she approached the president.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You don't have to worry about anything next Saturday. We'll take care of everything on that day so you go and enjoy your time with Hirasawa-senpai. I've already talked with the others and they're fine with it."

Nodoka looked at the council members smiling at her, showing their support and approval for the idea. "Thank you everyone," Nodoka said with sincerity.

With the plan passed on to Nodoka and made clear all that's left now is to wait. It's just a one-day date but for Yui and Nodoka it's so important. It's their 2nd monthsary after all and they don't know when they'll get the chance to be with each other again. That's why this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity for them.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 5 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 5 :D**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _How I missed seeing onee-chan so happy. It felt like years before I saw her smile and meet the days so cheerfully…I'm really glad. And Nodoka-san's in high spirits too when I saw her. Really…I don't know how to thank our friends when Azusa-chan told me about the plan. It was a great opportunity not only for onee-chan and Nodoka-san but also for all of us. So we waited patiently and excitedly for Saturday to come._

* * *

 **Hirasawa Residence (September 19, Saturday)**

The day of the most awaited group date has finally come. So that morning, the Hirasawa's were eating breakfast when the parents noticed the big smiles on their daughters' faces. Yui and Ui have been cheerful everyday the whole week but that day was different and their parents couldn't help but wonder.

"Say Miyuki…," Kiyoshi whispered to his wife, "…they seem to be extra happy today."

"You're right. I wonder what happened."

"Do you think it has something to with…you know?"

"Most likely…but from what I know Nodoka's heavily guarded by Satoru-kun. Do you think he finally permitted them to – "

"I don't think so. I've known that guy since college if he says _no_ he means _no_ ," Kiyoshi explained.

"Then…why?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know…why don't you ask them?"

"Me? You ask them. You're the _dad_ so be a _man_."

"Eh?!" Kiyoshi then looked at his daughters thinking of the right words to say. " *cough* Um…Yui…Ui…"

The two sisters looked at their father with curiosity.

"Um…"

"What is it dad?" Ui asked.

"It seems that…"

"Hmm?"

"It seems that…uh…there's a storm coming so you two better bring an umbrella, okay?" Kiyoshi blurted out, not able to ask what he wants. _I couldn't do it, good thing the weather report's on._

Yui and Ui turned their attention to the TV and listened to the news.

"They said the storm wouldn't be here till Wednesday dad," Yui said while chewing a mouthful of bread.

"Don't worry dad we always have our umbrella with us," said Ui.

"O-Oh that's good then."

"Anyway, we're leaving now. See you later mom, dad."

"Take care," Kiyoshi and Miyuki said in unison and watched their kids leave.

Miyuki then looked at her husband displeasingly.

"W-What?" asked Kiyoshi noticing his wife's glare.

"Wimp," Miyuki just said and went to kitchen.

"Eh?...But…" Kiyoshi couldn't defend himself anymore because his wife was right.

 **Outside the house**

The sisters stood for a while outside their door thinking about the conversation they had with their dad. Despite the great day that awaits them, they haven't forgotten about the issue they have with their parents that made them gloomy.

"I'm sure mom and dad noticed us being happy and knew why. They wanted to ask but didn't because they still couldn't accept it…they don't want to hear it," Ui said.

"Sorry Ui. It's all my fault," Yui said remembering the events from two weeks ago.

Ui smiled at her sister and said, "Jeez, onee-chan we already talked about this. It's not your fault okay?"

"Okay," said Yui and started walking with Ui. "But you know, sometimes I wish mom and dad took the truth the way uncle Satoru did."

"Why do you say so, onee-chan?"

"Because uncle just lets out what's on his mind unlike our parents, they just keep quiet when it's about _that_ topic."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"I know it's a good thing somehow but at some point it's not. I mean, we don't know what they're thinking and they keep avoiding it. It feels like they're disgusted and forced to be there because they're our parents; like the smile they show us is just a lie just to be nice – OW!" Yui was stopped in her words when Ui flicked her forehead. "That hurt Ui…"

"Don't talk about our parents like that, onee-chan."

"I can't help it because they're not talking to us or anything," Yui said while rubbing her forehead.

"That's not true, I'm sure they just need some time. Now, why don't we start this day right? It _is_ a special day after all."

"I'm sorry. You're right Ui," instantly Yui's joy came back.

* * *

 _That moment I really want to agree with onee-chan…I want to say that I feel the same way. But it's not right, even though I have the same impression towards our parents I still didn't want to believe it. So I brushed off that feeling of anxiety and just looked forward for our group date._

 _The time went by slowly that day and onee-chan was having a hard time keeping her excitement. She counted the hours, minutes and seconds until the final bell rings and eventually, after school arrived. For one week, we've been leaving the school according to plan. The first time we did it I noticed uncle really watching us go out the gate and I can feel him still looking at us as we walk away but after the third time he stopped watching._

 _That side of uncle Saturo is very new to me for all the years I've known him. When he sets his mind on something he'll really go all out…just like onee-chan. I can't believe that they're still a like at a time like this. It seems uncle is a very observant person that's why a little change in a certain routine would easily get his attention. So this plan was perfect, as expected from Tsumugi-san. Things could really go smoothly…or so I thought…_

* * *

 **Pancake Café**

Yui and Ui were the first ones to arrive at the café followed by Ritsu, Mika and Azusa. Mugi had a table already reserved for them at the back corner of the café, away from the entrance or any window that would avoid the possibility of being seen by Nodoka's dad or anyone from the school's faculty – the plan's going well so far. As for Yui, she fidgeted in her seat as she waited for Nodoka to arrive. "She'll get here don't worry," Ui said trying to calm her sister despite feeling anxious herself. "It takes longer to get here if you took the route from the back gate Yui-chan so everything's fine," Mika explained to help her calm down and it did but only a little. After 5 minutes, they still haven't arrived and Yui started to panic.

"Wh-What's taking them so long?" Yui said nervously.

"Senpai calm down, here have some water," said Azusa giving Yui a glass of water.

Yui took the glass with her trembling hands and drank everything one gulp. "What if they ran into uncle or something?"

"Relax Yui, if that happened then Mio and Mugi would've called us by now," Ritsu reassured.

"B-But – "

"Yui…" someone called out behind Yui interrupting the guitarist with her words, someone with a voice that Yui knows very well.

Yui's heart skipped a beat when she heard it. It was music to her ears. She turned around and called her name, "Nodoka-chan…" her voice trembled a bit trying to hold back her tears of joy. Hearing Yui call her name made Nodoka's heart skip a beat as well, "Sorry for the wait," she managed to say. Because of the lack of communication and even eye contact between the couple, that moment, Yui and Nodoka felt like the time stopped as they stared at each other, like it was love at first sight. Yui then stood up from her seat and quickly hugged her tight, "I was so worried…," she said as tears finally fell from her eyes. Nodoka held her tight and said, "I'm sorry…I'm here now." Both just cherished that wonderful moment they had with each other for a while and their friends just let them have their time.

It was such a beautiful scene, especially for Mugi. _Thank goodness everything went according to plan without any –…huh? What's that sound?_ Mugi got distracted with her thoughts; she turned to her side to where the snuffling sounds came from. "Mio-chan?" Mugi saw her girlfriend trying so hard to stop herself from crying while watching Yui and Nodoka. _She's so cute as always_ , Mugi took out her handkerchief and offered it to Mio.

"You're so cute when you cry," Mugi teased.

Mio took the handkerchief and said, "And you're so mean as always. So you like seeing me cry?"

"Hmmm not really I'm just saying you're crying face is cute but I'd rather see you smile. It's prettier…well…everything about you is beautiful," Mugi said with a smile.

Mio just looked away blushing from what Mugi said.

"It's really understandable if Mio-san started to cry," Ui commented while watching Mio and Mugi. "Even _I_ can't help but be in tears right now – " Ui turned to her side and got surprised at Azusa shedding more tears than her. "There there Azusa-chan," Ui said as she patted her head.

After a minute or two, Yui and Nodoka finally joined their friends at the table. They enjoyed their free pancake meals and the happy time they have with each other. The couple didn't talk about school or their adverse circumstances, they just took advantage of the short time they have by making a lot of happy memories together.

"Oh yeah before I forget," Nodoka said then searched her bag. "Here," she handed a book to Yui.

" 'The Turtles/Tortoises Book'!" Yui excitedly took it.

"You mentioned before you wanted to read more of that book."

"Thank you Nodoka-chan! I'll give it back when I'm done with it."

"It's yours."

"Eh?"

"Happy Monthsary Yui," Nodoka blushed a little when she said it in front of their friends. "Sorry if I couldn't get you anything better – "

"Silly, I don't need anything fancy just seeing you right now is enough," Yui said and smiled at her.

Nodoka remembered saying those words to Yui when cooked dinner for her. "That's…," she blushed even more from what Yui said. _Well, it's true anyway, I totally feel the same way._

And Yui just grinned even more.

"You really like turtles don't you, Yui?" Ritsu commented.

"I can understand, they're really cute after all," Mika added.

"Hmm…is that so?" Ritsu then turned her attention to Nodoka, "So where'd you got that book Nodoka?"

"At the bookstore near the public library," Nodoka answered.

A chuckle from Mio prevented Ritsu from thanking Nodoka.

"What? What's so funny?" Ritsu asked feeling her best friend's teasing.

"Oh nothing," Mio said with a sarcastic tone.

Random conversations went on among the friends for an hour. Yui took a look around her and couldn't help but just be happy. _Laughter and smiles – forgetting about any worries even if it's for a little while,_ she thought. They were having so much fun that they started to get a little loud, but the other customers doesn't seem to mind. Nodoka noticed her girlfriend spacing out and called her attention.

"Yui?" Nodoka said putting a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Yui looked at her and smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking how nice this is."

Nodoka took a quick look around and understood what Yui meant. "Yeah…it is."

Yui then subtly held Nodoka's hand and said, "I love you Nodoka-chan…so much."

Nodoka smiled at her and said, "I love you too Yui."

"We'll be together forever?"

"We'll be together forever."

"Right! That's far enough you two!" Ritsu suddenly said getting the couple's attention. "I know how much you guys want to kiss and cuddle but we'll need to make another plan for that."

Yui and Nodoka immediately distanced themselves from each other after realizing the gap between them got a lot smaller than before.

"Sorry Yui-chan, Nodoka-chan," Mugi said.

"No! It's okay! Really. If anything I'm the one who should be apologizing, giving you all the trouble – "

"What are you saying Nodoka-chan? It's no trouble at all, we're friends after all."

"Yeah. Also just think of it as our gift to you guys for your monthsary," Mio added.

Yui and Nodoka looked at their friends and said, "Thank you very much!"

"It's no problem senpai. Like Mugi-senpai said, we're friends after all," Azusa repeated.

After having that serious talk, the friends got back to their random chitchat while eating more sweets. Making more happy memories together as much as possible with the limited time that they have. Then eventually, it was time to end their group date.

"Nodoka-chan, we need to get back soon," Mugi sadly said as she looked at her watch and stood up from her seat.

"Already?!" Yui was surprised, feeling the time was too short. "Can't you stay for five more minutes?" Yui pleaded to Nodoka.

"Come on Nodoka we'll walk you back," said Mio standing up from her chair as well.

"I'm sorry Yui, I can't. I have to go," Nodoka said but couldn't bring herself to let go of the guitarist's hand. "I'm sure we'll get another chance again, okay?"

"That's right senpai. We'll think of something again so don't worry," Azusa encouraged.

With a little hesitation Yui finally said, "Okay."

"I love you Yui."

"I love you too Nodoka-chan."

"Let's go Nodoka before – "

"Before…what?" a deep sounding voice of a man suddenly cut Mio off from her words and startling the bassist, who immediately got frozen in her spot out of fear.

Everyone turned to the man who interrupted Mio and all of them wondered who it was. Except for Yui, Ui and Nodoka, who know him very well. From how the three reacted, the others instantly figured out who it was and started to panic internally as well.

"D-Dad…?"

"Having fun I see," Satoru said sarcastically.

"Dad this is – "

"The one time I decided to stop watching and just roam around…this happens! What did I tell you Nodoka?"

"But dad – "

"I don't know how you got out the school without me seeing it but don't think I'm going to let you off."

"Uncle wait! Don't get mad at Nodoka-chan," Yui said hoping that Satoru would calm down and listen.

"She's right sir, I invited Nodoka-chan to have some pancakes. Seeing Yui-chan here, along with our other friends, was just a coincidence. So don't get mad at her," Mugi lied to avoid Satoru from getting mad at Nodoka.

Satoru then turned his attention back to Nodoka, "I don't care! I already told you that you're not allowed to be with Yui and this is what you do! Since when did you learn to disobey me?"

"But dad – "

"No buts! We're going home!" Satoru said then grabbed Nodoka on the arm.

"Wait uncle! Don't!'" Yui said holding on to Nodoka's other arm trying to stop Satoru from taking away the president.

"Hold it right there old man," Ritsu suddenly interfered and held Satoru's wrist, surprising everyone with what she did.

Satoru glared at the drummer and said, "What do you think your doing?"

"Are you that old to not see what I'm doing?" Ritsu answered back.

"You're a rude one, aren't you?"

Ritsu chuckled and stood up from her seat, "Well I guess you _are_ blind, aren't you? Can't you see we're not done here? And for you to suddenly shout at our friend and drag her away, I think you're the rude one here old man!"

"I am her father and I will do whatever needs to be done to teach her – "

"By yelling at her and humiliating her publicly?" Mugi suddenly said.

Satoru looked around and the other people are starting to whisper while watching them.

"Please uncle let Nodoka-san stay. We're just eating with our friends," Ui begged him.

"I said NO!" Satoru yelled at her.

Azusa slammed the table feeling annoyed by what Satoru did and stood up from her seat, "Excuse me but you can't talk to her like that after she asked you so nicely! And eating pancakes with friends is not a bad thing!"

"And you say I'm rude," Ritsu commented.

"You all stay out of this. It's none of your business," Satoru demanded.

"Are you stupid old man?! We're talking about _our_ _friends_ here so it _is_ our business!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Stop! Could you please not a make a scene here?!" Mugi said after seeing the manager looking at them already.

A brief silence among them before Satoru said, "Let's go Nodoka," while holding on to her arm.

"Wait Nodoka-chan…," Yui pleaded still holding on to her, looking at her with teary eyes.

"Let go of her arm Yui," Satoru angrily demanded.

"Why don't _you_ let go," Ritsu said to him.

"Ritsu that's enough," said Nodoka and turned her attention to Yui. "It's okay Yui, everything's going to be okay I promise," she said with a smile.

Yui hesitated but then let go.

"Hmph! That's enough _nonsense_! Come on!" said Satoru, pulling Nodoka with him.

After Satoru and Nodoka left, Yui and her friends decided to leave as well after paying for their food. Mugi gave a little extra and treated the other customers additional pancakes, "It's for the trouble we've caused," she said to the manager then left.

 **Clubroom**

They decided to go back to the school and take a breather from what happened at the clubroom. Mio suggested it since she needed something to calm her down and Mugi's tea usually does the trick. _Everyone needs it right now_ , she thought. There was silence among them, no one expected for Mugi's plan to fail at the last minute.

"What now?" Azusa asked and broke the silence.

"For now, let's see what happens before we plan something again," said Mio before taking a sip of her tea.

"What if Nodoka-chan's dad asked the school to have Nodoka-chan transfer to another class or worse…to another school?" asked Mika.

"He won't do that!" Yui answered and turned to Ui, "Right? Right Ui?!"

"I…I don't know onee-chan…," Ui said thinking the possibility is very high after what happened.

"He can't do that…," Mugi said.

"Eh?"

"He can't do that," Mugi repeated, "Even if he decides to do that he wouldn't be successful."

"What do you mean Mugi?" Mio asked feeling curious.

"Let's just say I already have a countermeasure for that ever since Yui-chan and Nodoka-chan were found out."

 _J-Just what did she do?_ Mio thought.

She then noticed her best friend quiet the whole time, just leaning back on her chair with her hands in her pocket and had her eyes closed. She thought of talking to her but decided against it, _she looks really pissed…I don't think she wants to talk right now. Well she did have a fight with Nodoka's dad, I'll leave her alone for now._ Mio then, stopped paying attention to Ritsu and let her dwell in her thoughts.

 _Damn it! Stupid old man! Fussing over some simple group date. I really hate him, I would love to punch him on the face if only he's not Nodoka's dad. I can understand why Yui can't do anything but…this can't go on. It has to end._ Ritsu thought to herself before finally drinking her tea.

* * *

 _And so the eye of the storm has passed. After that day, we have to deal with the problem once again…_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 6 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own K-ON! I wish I do but I don't :P**

 **Here's Chapter 6**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Note: I'll be putting the dates and days from now on because the day when Ui began telling the story in Chapter 1, which is a Wednesday, is drawing near :)**

* * *

 _The house was quiet that day, as if no one was there…but the truth is we were just in our rooms, except for our parents who were drinking tea in the living room – worried about us. From what happened the day before things got back to the way it was last week…very depressing._

 _Since last night, onee-chan didn't come down for dinner. All she did was lie on her bed while hugging the book Nodoka-san gave to her as a present and cry. She didn't have the energy or the appetite for anything._

 _And me, I feel awful too because I couldn't do anything. Mom and dad already have an idea why we're so gloomy when we got home. They were worried, I can tell, especially when onee-chan skipped dinner and I barely touched my food. I know mom and dad need time but…I wish they would at least comfort us even just a little. They don't have to say anything a simple hug would be fine…just a little…but then again maybe that's a bit selfish and childish of me._

 _Dwelling on the past won't change the fact that we're back to square one and I feel a little desperate, we need to do something…anything…_

* * *

 **Hirasawa Residence (September 20, Sunday)**

 _*Dingdong*_

The sudden sound of the doorbell broke the silence that lingered within the Hirasawa household for hours and startled Mr. and Mrs. Hirasawa, who were quietly drinking their tea in the living room.

"I'll get it," Miyuki volunteered and went to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked when she opened the door.

"Ah g-good afternoon, I'm Yui and Ui's friend from school, Tainaka Ritsu. Um…is Yui home?" Ritsu felt a little nervous after seeing the sisters' mom for the first time.

"Ah yes yes please come in."

Ritsu didn't come in immediately after Miyuki invited her in and instead just stared at her for a moment.

"Wh-What is it? Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked, feeling a little conscious.

"Oh…no, I'm sorry it's nothing. I think I just had an idea what Ui might look like when she grows up," Ritsu said and chuckled.

"Oh I thought I have some crumbs on my face again," Miyuki smiled at the drummer and lead her up to the living room.

 _Again?...I guess Yui got that side from her mom_ , Ritsu thought as she climbed the stairs.

"Oh a visitor?" Kiyoshi asked as he walked towards them.

"This is Yui's friend, Ricchan," Miyuki introduced.

"Pardon the intrusion." _I've never met him before but there's something very familiar with him._

"It's fine, it's fine," said Kiyoshi with a smile.

 _His demeanor…it's like…Nodoka's…_

"Did you come to check on Yui?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Huh?!...Uh…y-yeah," Ritsu said nervously and looked away.

"She actually haven't come out of her room since she came home yesterday," Miyuki said worriedly.

 _That's no surprise, after what happened yesterday._ "Don't worry auntie, I'll see what I can do…," Ritsu said smiling at Yui's parents.

And they let her go to Yui's room.

 _*Knock* *Knock*_ "Yui! You awake?"

 _Hm? Someone's knocking on onee-chan's door,_ Ui peeked from her room to see who it was. _Ritsu-san?_ Ui would usually come and greet a friend if she sees one but at that moment, she had trouble doing so. _Why?_ She asked herself.

"No answer huh?...Yui I'm coming in okay?" Ritsu said then went inside the room.

Ui, feeling a bit curious, went and put an ear against Yui's bedroom door.

 _"Yui?...come on get out of bed…Hey! Get that blanket off alrea – Whoa! You look horrible!"_

 _"Ricchan…*sniff* "_

 _"I know I know stop crying…here blow your nose."_

 _"I'm fine Ricchan you didn't have to come and check on me…"_

Ui assumed that Ritsu just came by to visit and was about to walk away, "I guess Ritsu-san is just checking on how onee-cha – "

 _"I'm not here to check on you Yui… actually I have something to tell you…"_

 _"Huh?"_

Ui heard it and sensed that something was up so she quickly went back to listening. But the moment she did she couldn't make out what they're saying anymore. _I can't hear it, why are they suddenly talking in such a low voice?_ While Ui is trying to listen, she didn't realize Miyuki was watching her from the stairs.

"Ui? What are you doing?"

"M-Mom!" Ui said startled and stepped away from Yui's door.

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"Huh?! Uh…W-Well I…yes…," Ui admitted.

"That's not nice Ui," Miyuki said as she walked up to her.

"I know I'm sorry," Ui said. "I-I'll go back to my room now."

 _Where did she learn to snoop around?_ Miyuki asked herself.

 _Why is Ritsu-san here? What are talking about?_ Ui thought to herself while walking to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about it and somehow made her worry.

 **Manabe Residence**

Nodoka sat in her desk trying her best not to think about what happened yesterday by doing her homework. She knew that dwelling on the events the day before would make her want to see Yui and it's really hard for her because she can't. Her focus was interrupted when her mom knocked on the door.

"Nodoka-chan?"

"Yes mom? What is it?" Nodoka asked without looking at her.

"I brought you some snacks. Maybe you could take a break from studying," Ryoko said as she put the tray on the table.

"It's okay I'm nearly done anyway," Nodoka said as she continued on her homework.

"Say…don't worry about what you father said to you last night. He didn't mean it."

"That? It's fine mom, I'm not bothered by that if anything I'm starting to get used to it."

"I don't want that."

"More importantly…"

"More importantly?"

"I hope Yui would remember to do her homework."

"What?"

"I have no way of reminding her."

"T-That's what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah. With everything that's happened I doubt she even looked at her notebook," Nodoka said worriedly.

It made Ryoko smile and hug her daughter, "Liar, that's not what you really want to do."

Nodoka didn't say anything and just leaned against her mom.

The mother and daughter moment was disturbed when Satoru knocked and went in Nodoka's room, "Nodoka?"

"What is it dad?" Nodoka asked and looked away after sensing his not in a good mood.

"You're studying? Good. That's better than spending your time thinking about that Yui."

"Are you planning to talk to her everyday with that irritable tone of yours? She didn't even do anything this time," Ryoko said feeling displeased.

"I can't help it. I've been trying to have Nodoka transfer to another class but the school said members of the student council are not allowed to change classes. Whoever heard of such thing?!"

 _Eh?...That's not true. If it's requested by the parent/guardian there shouldn't be any problem. The school would just request a meeting to talk about the reason behind such request. So why? Since when did…? Could it be…?_ Nodoka assumed it's Mugi's doing once again.

"Anyway, I'm just going to give this to you. Read it after you're done with your homework," he said and gave some pieces of papers to her.

But Nodoka immediately took a look at it and instantly didn't like it. "D-Dad this is…"

"I'm expecting a lot of things from you."

"But dad – "

"That's for your own good, Nodoka. Plus, I can't trust you to make good decisions anymore. So I'm making them for you."

"What?! But dad!"

Satoru walked out the room without listening to what Nodoka has to say.

Nodoka crumpled the pieces of paper she was holding and her eyes began to tear up in frustration. The feeling of powerlessness adds to her anger and seeing her mom, who's supposed to be very supportive of them, just watch everything happen without even trying to do anything makes her even madder.

"Why mom? Why do you keep letting dad do what he wants? Don't tell me you agree to everything he says?"

Ryoko fought the urge to answer and just kept silent.

"I guess you do, since you always enjoy seeing me be in a bad state don't yo – "

"No mother enjoys seeing their child suffer – "

"Then why?! I thought you want us to be together! You even talk about Yui as your future daughter-in-law and stuff! So why won't you help me be with her now?!"

Ryoko looked at Nodoka with a serious expression on her face for a moment and then chuckled before answering, "It's funny how you don't really understand what you're asking me."

"What?"

"You want to know why Nodoka-chan? I'll tell you why, it's because you're not giving me enough reason to help you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Thinking about the problem so much is making you super stressed Nodoka-chan."

"You're not making any sense mom."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Wha – "

"I won't tell you the answer dear, you need to find it on your own. And once you do, you can expect me to be there for you no matter what. Anyway, good luck with homework," Ryoko said with a smile and waved goodbye as she exited the room.

Nodoka never felt so much anger in her life she didn't know what to do. _Why can't she just tell me?! Just when I need her the most, she just stands by and watches. Is this just a joke for her?!_ She started to hate everything; the school and her parents, especially her mom – she felt betrayed. And that night, for the first time, Nodoka didn't join her parents for a meal.

 **Hirasawa Residence (Dinner time)**

It was another quiet meal among the Hirasawa's and this time Yui was well enough to join them. However, she was barely eating her food. _She looks better than yesterday_ , Ui said to herself, _but she looks like she's deep in thought. Like she's confused about something._

"Onee-chan, I saw Ritsu-san earlier – "

"H-Huh?...Uh…y-yeah. She came by to check on me because I wasn't replying to her texts," Yui said avoiding any eye contact with Ui.

 _She's lying,_ Ui thought. "Oh. I'm glad to see your feeling better now," Ui forced a smile.

"Y-Yeah…"

 _What did they talk about earlier?_ Ui is more anxious to know than before.

 **Class 2-1 (September 21, Monday)**

It's lunchtime at Sakura High and the students took their time to enjoy this short recess but there are certain students in the school that can't seem to catch a break from their worries. Ui grew even more suspicious of her sister's actions as well as Ritsu's when she observed them every chance she got that day. _They're definitely hiding something_ , she thought. But while watching them, Ui noticed someone acting strange as well – Nodoka. _It's like she's confused about something too…just what on earth is going on?!_

"Ui!" someone called out stopping her from thinking too much.

"Huh? Y-Yes? What is it Azusa-chan?"

"Ui you're spacing out more than usual," Azusa asked feeling very concerned.

"Oh s-sorry…"

"Try to relax your mind from time to time, okay?"

Ui just smiled at her knowing she can't do what Azusa said. "Say Azusa-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Have you guys thought of another plan for another group date or something? Did Ritsu-san mention anything perhaps?"

"Eh? No we haven't yet. Ritsu-senpai didn't say anything to us. If ever, I'd tell you immediately."

"I see…"

"Why? What's wrong Ui? What happened?"

"Well you see – "

"Ui-chan," a familiar voice said preventing the young Hirasawa from answering.

"Mio-san…and Tsumugi-san."

"Senpai what brings you to our classroom?" asked Azusa.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch we're just going to ask Ui-chan something," Mio explained and immediately turned her attention to Ui. "Ui-chan, did anything happen to Yui yesterday?"

"Why do you ask senpai?"

"Because she and Ritsu are acting really strange, they're not talking to each other but they keep glancing at each other."

"Well I don't really know anything," Ui said. "All I know is, Ritsu-san came to our house yesterday."

"She did? Why?"

"Well at first I thought she's just going to check on my sister but when she was in onee-chan's room I heard her say there's something she wanted to tell her," Ui explained.

"So what did Ritsu tell her?" Mio asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to know," said Ui while looking down on her desk.

"That Ritsu…," Mio said feeling a little irritated.

"It seems Nodoka-chan is acting strange too," Mugi said.

"Yeah I noticed," said Mio and then faced Ui again. "Ui-chan, by any chance do you know something?"

Ui shook her head and said, "I don't know anything but all I know is she looks like she's confused about something. Just like onee-chan last night."

"Confused? D-Do you think they're thinking of breaking up?!" Azusa presumed making herself panic.

"No way!" Ui said feeling the same.

"No. I don't think that's it," Mugi said calming the two juniors.

"Then what do you think it is Mugi?" asked Mio.

"I don't know, but for now let's just be prepared for anything. If anyone gets any info, no matter how irrelevant it may seem, let us know, okay? We'll do the same."

"Okay," Ui and Azusa said in unison.

 **Hallway**

Mio and Mugi made their way back to their classroom in silence after talking to their juniors. After a minute, Mio broke the silence between them.

"Speaking of unusual behaviors, you yourself is acting strange too Mugi," Mio said.

Mugi stopped and just stood on her spot with a clenched fist.

"Mugi? What's wrong?"

She then surprised the bassist by suddenly hugging her tight.

"Wha – M-Mugi? What? What is it?!"

Mugi didn't answer and just embraced her tighter.

 _She's so tensed._ "Do you have another bad feeling?" Mio asked as she held Mugi in her arms.

Mugi nodded and said, "I don't like it…it's different this time…"

"Different?...Don't worry, whatever happens we'll do what we can," Mio reassured.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment or review or anything :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7! Well this is a long one so I'll split it into 3 so this is Chapter 7a! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **September 22, Tuesday**

 _[…the strong storm will hit the city tomorrow night. We advise everyone to prepare and if you have plans for tomorrow please postpone it for now if possible and if it's not that important. Again, the storm will hit the city tomorrow night. We advise everyone to…]_

* * *

 _The air that day began to get chilly because of the approaching storm and it's strange how different it felt even though we tend to have storms after summer. Somehow it made me scared…_

 _It was after school that day also, which I started to feel hopeless for all of us to have a happy ending. That's the day I started to believe that onee-chan and Nodoka-san are not meant to be together and the day I first saw them become…somebody I don't know…_

* * *

The day went by like any other school day and it's now after school in Sakura High. Students went to their clubs, others went home with their friends, others went to the library to study and some started their work in the student council.

Due to the unusual behavior Yui, Nodoka and Ritsu have the day before, their friends couldn't stop worrying the whole day. Mio held Mugi's hand every chance she got to help her calm down and Azusa did the same thing to Ui. Mika also had her share of uneasiness as she watched Ritsu's unfamiliar side, which made her skip practice that day because she can't play well if she's anxious. They already knew that asking the three of them probably wouldn't get them the answer they need but they still wanted to do it. _It wouldn't hurt to try_ , is what they said. So they waited for Yui and Ritsu at the clubroom, planning to interrogate them first before going to Nodoka.

 **Clubroom**

"Just what are they thinking?!" Mika suddenly blurted out to her friends in the light music club, who are currently waiting for Yui and Ritsu in the clubroom with her.

"That's what we want to know too," Azusa said.

"Where's onee-chan?" Ui asked who was with them as well.

"She said she'll catch up," Mugi answered.

"And Ritsu said she'll just stop by the restroom first," Mio added

"And how long ago did they say that?" asked Azusa.

"20 minutes ago…"

"What's taking them so long?" Mika mumbled to herself feeling a little worried.

 **Gym**

"I wonder what's going on with Yui-chan and Nodoka-chan," Eri said while wiping volleyballs with Akane.

"I hope everything would be back to normal soon," Akane said sadly.

"Darn it! It's all because of that stupid student council rule's fault! If that didn't exist none of these would happen! We'd probably be having fun playing with Mika right now," Eri let out her frustration.

"Eri not so loud," Akane said in a low voice.

"Hmph! I hope whoever made that stupid rule would die."

"Eri I don't think you should be wishing stuff like that. And besides the one who made that is probably already dead, considering how old our school is."

Their talk was interrupted when they suddenly got hit by two balls and ricocheted out the gym.

"Ah! Sorry senpai! We received the ball wrong," a freshman said while running towards them with another first year.

"It's okay, just keep practicing," Akane said.

"Yeah, so here," Eri handed them two balls that they finished wiping. "We'll get the ones that bounced outside."

"Eh? It's okay senpai we'll get those."

"It's fine we'll have to clean them afterwards anyway," Akane explained with a smile.

After talking to their juniors, the two friends then went out to look for the balls when Akane spotted a small group of students gathered near the bushes beside the gym not too far away from where they are. "Eri look," Akane pointed.

"What's going on?" asked Eri.

The two of them went closer to have a better look and was shocked at what they saw.

"Eri that's…!"

"Akane come on!" Eri immediately ran away while dragging her friend.

"Eh Eri?! What are you doing?! We have to – "

"You go to the student council and let Nodoka-chan know while I'll go to the music room. Got it?"

Akane agreed with the plan and said, "Yeah!"

"Now come on! Let's hurry!"

 **Student Council**

The student council members were busy with their work and were having a meeting about student related issues in the school when the door suddenly flew open; catching everyone's attention. They watched Akane pant heavily for a moment before Nodoka spoke to her.

"What is it Akane-san? We're having a meeting right now," Nodoka spoke a little irritably. The mental and emotional stress from being apart from Yui, pressured by her dad, feeling betrayed by her mom and everything else that's been happening already caught up with her. For that reason, she couldn't help but feel on edge and found it hard to be her calm, composed and levelheaded self. Their friends feel stressed as well but the effect on Nodoka and Yui is greater.

The president's annoyed appearance caught Akane off guard; _I've never seen Nodoka-chan mad before._ But what she needs to tell her is more important than being surprised, "Sorry Nodoka-chan but it's Yui-chan…"

Nodoka's mood immediately changed from mad to worry upon hearing Yui's name. "What about Yui?"

"She's fighting with Ricchan…!"

With a raised eyebrow the vice president, Sugisaki Hana, said, "How is their argument more important than our meeting?"

"Not _that_ kind of fight I mean a _real_ fight as in physically fighting," Akane explained.

"What?! Where?!" Nodoka asked in panic.

"Near the gym."

"Why?!" the vice president asked.

"There's no time to ask that now, I need everyone to come with me," Nodoka said and the other council members followed.

As Akane lead the student council through the hallway they met Eri, who was running the down the stairs with Mio and the rest of their friends.

"All the student council is with you?!" Eri said to Akane surprised at the sight.

"I told them to come with me," Nodoka said.

"Enough of that let's go already!" Azusa eagerly said to her seniors, which they agreed.

"Those idiots! What on earth are they thinking?!" Mio said to herself.

"We'll know once we get there," said Nodoka.

"Did you see who started it?" Mika asked her friends.

"No, when we saw them, they're already at it," Eri answered.

"How'd you guys find out?"

"Well since you're not playing today and the coach said she'll be late, Eri and I just decided to help our manager with some of the work in the gym. We were cleaning volleyballs and two of our juniors – "

"Could you fast forward to the important part Akane?" Mika asked feeling impatient.

"In short, we went out the gym and saw a group of students looking at something. We took a closer look and saw Yui-chan and Ricchan already fighting," Eri summarized.

"There are witnesses? I was hoping there aren't any. This is bad," Nodoka said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Mika asked.

"I don't think they'll listen. There's someone already doing that and they're not stopping so I figured that they might listen to you guys," Eri explained.

"But do we need this many people?" asked Akane.

"Yes," both Nodoka and Mika answered in unison.

"Like I said this is bad, depending on how serious it is, they could get suspended if the principal finds out and it'll show in their school record," Nodoka explained.

 **Back to the gym** **area**

When they arrived, the number of students already increased and they immediately did what they need to do. They went through the crowd and got to the source of the commotion.

"Onee-chan! Ritsu-san stop fighting!" Ui said but they weren't listening.

"Senpai! Stop it!" Azusa tried but still nothing.

"Stop it you two!" Mugi said to them but accidentally got pushed and fell to the ground as they kept fighting.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mio shouted angrily after seeing her girlfriend got hurt and successfully pulled Ritsu away while Nodoka held Yui.

Ritsu struggled a little but Mio got a good grip on her, "I said that's enough!"

"Eri, Akane tell the team to stop practice for a while," Mika said to them, which they instantly followed, and then faced Nodoka. "Nodoka-chan…"

"Right," Nodoka said and having the same thoughts as Mika at the moment, she called for her vice president, "Sugisaki-san…"

"Yes kaichou?"

"Sugisaki-san, get the others and I want you guys to gather _all_ the witnesses in the gym, when I say _all_ I mean _all_ who saw these two fighting. I'm leaving you and Mika in charge, talk to them and _make sure_ they will not speak of what they saw. If anybody left before we got here find out who they are at _all cost_. This incident must not reach any faculty member, most especially the principal do you understand?" Nodoka instructed her vice president.

"Leave this to us Nodoka-chan," said Mika.

"I understand kaichou," the vice president said.

"Thank you, after that you can go home for today," Nodoka said.

As the student council and Mika instructed the witnesses to proceed to the gym, Nodoka turned her attention to Yui and Ritsu. "As for you two…" she started "…I demand an explanation."

They didn't answer and just kept panting – their fists still clenched. They got light bruises on their faces, their uniforms' are in a mess but Ritsu's headband and Yui's hair pins are still there. _That means they avoided hitting each other on the head or on the face. So their hits are probably on the body and seeing how exhausted they are they've probably been fighting for quite a while,_ Nodoka observed. Their friends gave them another minute to catch their breath before Mio took a turn to ask them.

"Now, tell us what stupidity is this?!"

Still they didn't answer but someone else suddenly asked them and she was the last person they wanted to see.

"What's going on here?"

"Sawako-sensei…?!" everyone said in unison.

 _Thank goodness the other students aren't here anymore_ , Nodoka thought.

"What's going on he – why are you two covered in dirt and bruises?!" Sawako asked when she noticed as she walked towards them.

"Ritsu and Yui were just playing," Mio tried to make an excuse.

" _That_ doesn't look like one who would get from playing anything," Sawako said referring to Yui's bloody injury on the side of her lip. "I can't believe you two would fight like this! You're both girls in an all-girls high school and a _reputable_ one mind you."

Yui and Ritsu just looked on the ground and still remained quiet.

"Right. Come with me," Sawako said with a serious tone.

"Wait sensei!" said Azusa stopping their teacher.

Sawako let out a breath and said, "I won't bring them to the faculty or the principal's office I just want us to get out of here and talk some place private before anyone from the faculty sees us."

"Then let's use the student council room, there's no one there now," Nodoka suggested.

 **Student council**

Everyone but Nodoka and Sawako, who had their arms crossed and stood in front of Yui and Ritsu, took a seat in the student council. They waited quietly for anyone to start her questioning.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourselves?" Sawako finally spoke.

"I think I should be one asking that to the three of you sensei," Nodoka immediately said.

"Eh?...W-What do you mean?" Sawako nervously said while the rest looked at the president in confusion.

"You guys planned this didn't you?"

"What?!" their friends said in unison.

Mio stood from her seat and said, "Hold on Nodoka, are you sure about that?"

And before Nodoka could answer Ritsu gave a faint chuckle and said, "As expected of Nodoka, as smart as ever."

"So you idiots really planned this whole thing?!" Mio angrily said.

"Yeah," Ritsu said with a grin on her face that Mio didn't like.

"But senpai how did you know?" Azusa asked the president.

"From their bruises."

"Bruises?" Azusa walked over to Yui and took a closer look on her small injury on her forehead and poked it.

"OW! That hurt Azu-nyan!" Yui reacted.

"It doesn't look like it's fake or anything."

Mio went to Ritsu and did the same thing to her injuries but she poked them harder and continuously.

"OW! Mio! Sto – OW! That hur – I said stop!"

"Azusa's right Nodoka, these seem real," Mio said, indifferent about Ritsu's cries of pain.

"I'm not saying their bruises are fake, the fight was real too. What I'm saying is they don't have much on their faces so that means they focused on hitting each other on their bodies. Their slouchy posture is proof of that as well, it's hard for them stand up straight because of the pain. In short, they most likely talked about not hitting each other on the face so much," Nodoka explained.

"But still, how can you tell it's a plan they made? It could've just been coincidence that they don't have much bruises," Ui asked.

"That's true but considering Yui and Ritsu's impulsive nature if they're mad and want to hit each other they'll just go for it without thinking."

"Well that's true. That make sense," Azusa said.

"Also their hair accessory is proof of that too," Nodoka added.

"The headband and hair pins?" said Mugi.

"Yes, it's still there and not in so much mess. Like I said if they want to fight they _will_ fight with their might. Furthermore, girls who would physically fight would usually go for the hair and face. And they fought in a place where a number of people could see them. They could've done it somewhere else with no people at all but no, they chose a place with higher chances to be seen, intentionally causing a commotion; big enough to have the news reach us but small enough not to have students panic so much and tell any teacher."

"That's amazing Nodoka-chan," Mugi praised.

"But how did you know that Sawako-sensei was in it too?" asked Mio.

"Simple, she was out of place. I mean what is a music teacher doing at the gym?"

"Wha – Well I could be…I could…," Sawako started to think of a possible reason but then failed, "…right…you win."

"You figured that out in just a few minutes? That's really amazing senpai," Azusa said.

Nodoka didn't respond to Azusa or to anyone who was complimenting her, she got her eye on Yui. She glared at her intensely and Yui was too scared to look at her because she knew that Nodoka's really mad at her at the moment. Nodoka was already in a bad mood since her talk with her parents and this incident didn't help calm her down despite seeing Yui. It's the first time Yui saw her girlfriend mad in her whole life so she's horrified and didn't know what to do or expect. She realized that what she did was probably the stupidest thing she's ever done, _but I don't know any other way…_

"And you Yui?" Nodoka said in a slow but furious tone as she walked towards her. Yui trembled in fear as she listened to Nodoka's footsteps come closer and when she felt her girlfriend's angry gaze on her, she froze in her seat. Everyone in the room was also at a loss for words when they saw that side of their friend that they never knew existed before. Sawako has become less scary for them.

"Yui…look at me," said Nodoka with an unchanging tone.

Very hesitantly, Yui forced her head to turn and look up at Nodoka. _S-S-Scary! She's scarier than unlce!_ Yui thought.

"Do you realize the consequences of your actions if this thing reached the principal?"

"I –I – I – I – " Yui couldn't get the words out.

"You could get suspended!" Nodoka said and slammed the table startling everyone

"I'm sorry!" Yui said out of surprise.

"Why?"

"Well I…"

"Answer me why?!"

Ritsu finally got the courage to stand up and speak, "Now now Nodoka let's calm down for a minute, okay? I'm the one who came up with the idea – "

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. I don't care whose idea it was…I want to know _why…_ "

"It's for you guys to have a serious talk," Ritsu finally admitted. "I figured that you guys shouldn't go on like this every single day…you need to talk on what your plan to do now."

 _Our plan...?_ Nodoka was struck by the word.

"Because of the school's restrictions we need to give you a reason to see Yui. That's the reason behind the fight because anything simpler than that would probably make you have someone else deal with it. We know you wouldn't see her in school even if we asked you to and doing it outside would probably be harder to do now since your dad caught us last time."

"You idiot! Why didn't you talk to all of us about it?!" Mio furiously said, "We could've come up with a _better_ and _safer_ plan – "

" _Better and safer_ didn't work last time so I'm doing it my way this time. Not that I don't like Mugi's plans, they're really brilliant."

"And yours is very stupid and risky! You guys could get in serious trouble – "

"I know! That's why I didn't involve any of you! I'm prepared to take responsibility, I started the fight and I threw the first punch. I'm sorry for all of this but this is the only way I could think of to get Yui and Nodoka that chance to talk right away. We can't just let Nodoka's dad or the school do whatever they want any further."

"You cannot just want something to happen then do whatever right away without thinking! This needs to be thought all the way through!"

"That's all we've been doing! We're done thinking, something must be done and that's just what I did!"

"Why you stupid – "

"Wait Mio-chan!" Yui stopped her before she was about to strangle Ritsu, "Ricchan gave me the option of not doing it and I chose to do it. And she's right; I want to talk to Nodoka-chan on how we'll go about all of this."

"That could ruin your school record Yui," Nodoka said.

"I know I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan but when I was thinking about this I didn't put aside that possibility. I know how important that is especially for college…"

 _College…!_ another word that hit Nodoka hard.

"…that's why I insisted on having Sawa-chan help us in this."

"She's our insurance," Ritsu added. "If anything happens like, the number of on lookers increased at an alarming amount and you guys haven't arrived yet she'll jump in. Or, worse case scenario, if any teacher and the principal got informed about it she'll be the only one who can convince them that she'll take care of it. Even though the success rate of that is probably just 40% that's still better than nothing."

"And for the record, I'm against all of this," said Sawako.

"But you still did it."

"Only because I completely disagree with that stupid _'no relationship'_ rule."

"Could you guys leave us for a moment," Nodoka suddenly said with a calmer tone this time.

The friends got their cue and did what Nodoka asked.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or anything :P**

 **Next up 7b :)**


	8. Chapter 7b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7b! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hallway**

Their friends didn't say anything anymore; they went out of the room and just gave the couple their privacy. For Ritsu, it's already a success if Yui and Nodoka got their chance even if the principal found out in the end. _I'm probably never going to hear the end of it when mom sees me later, but it's worth it._ The friends decided to wait in the hallway because they want to get the news about their talk right away. _After they talk everything will be better_ , they all thought.

"Hey guys!" Mika suddenly came running towards them, "So what happened?"

As they wait, they explained everything to Mika that everything was just a scheme made by Ritsu to get Yui and Nodoka an alone time and how Nodoka was able to figure it all out.

"I see, Nodoka's really amazing, isn't she?" Mika complimented then faced Ritsu, "And you're an idiot!"

"That's mean Mika!" said Ritsu

"By the way, how did it go with the students in the gym?" Mio remembered.

"It went well. They promised not to talk to anyone about it…"

"Oh that's gre – "

"On one condition…"

"Condition? What condition?"

"They want us to have an autograph signing/photo session."

"Huh?"

"I said they want us to have an autograph signing/photo session."

"Us? What do you mean us?"

"Us as in…me and you," Mika clarified.

"You guys are really popular, aren't you?" Ritsu commented.

"Then it'll be like the tea party we did," Azusa reminded.

"When and where will it be?" Ui asked feeling curious.

"Not sure but the student council promised to make a schedule and post an announcement soon," Mika answered.

"I want to attend that too," Mugi said feeling excited.

"If you're going to have a photo session then I better make something great for you two," Sawako happily said

"B-B-But…," Mio started to feel nervous about it and wanted to oppose.

Mika put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry you won't be alone."

"Yeah Mio if you won't do it they might tell the principal," Ritsu said.

"You! This is all your fault!" Mio said angrily and finally able to strangle her best friend.

 **Student council**

While their friends are having a good time outside, it was the total opposite with Yui and Nodoka. The air in the room felt heavier by the minute as Yui waited in silence for Nodoka to say something. After a while of watching Nodoka just stand in her place, Yui finally broke the silence.

"Um…Nodoka-chan…," Yui started, "I'm really sorry…this won't happen again I promise! After we talk about what we're going to do now I'll study extra hard for college. Don't worry I'll choose a good college in Tokyo and – "

"Yui…," Nodoka finally spoke and looked at Yui with very sad eyes.

Seeing how Nodoka looked at her, Yui started to worry. "Yes? You don't want Tokyo? I can choose somewhere you want."

Nodoka didn't answer her but she gently held Yui's face and just at looked her.

Yui held her hand and couldn't help but smile, "It's been so long since I last felt your soft hand…"

Nodoka, again, didn't respond. Tears started to build up in her eyes and it was too much that Yui already noticed.

"What's wrong Nodoka-chan? Are you worried? It'll be alright we'll think about it more carefully this time and I'm sure we'll – "

Nodoka suddenly leaned in and placed her lips onto Yui's. As she did, a tear fell down her cheek. Yui felt a little sting on her bruise beside her lips but she didn't care, she missed the sensation of Nodoka's lips and she wanted more – she was given more. There was more intensity and passion in their kiss due to being deprived of it for so long. Without realizing it, minutes have already passed before they pulled away from the kiss.

"That's the first time you kissed me since the principal talked to us," Yui said feeling very happy but that instantly changed when she saw Nodoka didn't look like she feels the same. "Nodoka-chan…why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Nodoka didn't answer and just took a step away from her.

"Nodoka-chan…come on answer me."

"I…I'm sorry Yui," Nodoka finally said.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong I'm the one who – "

"I'm going to University of Oxford…," Nodoka went on and just told the truth.

"Oxford?...Then I'll go there too! Where is that? I thought you want me to be the one to decide."

"It's in Europe specifically in London. Dad is sending me there…"

Yui just stared at her for a moment taking her time to register what Nodoka just said. And when it did she didn't want to believe it, "W-What…?"

"Dad is sending me to Europe after graduation…," Nodoka didn't like saying it.

"You're…you're joking," Yui forced a smile on her face but her tearful eyes showed what she truly felt. She stood from her seat and held Nodoka's hand, "That's not true, right? Come on Nodoka-chan that's not funny – "

"Dad is sending me to Europe Yui…," Nodoka repeated.

"B-But…you said…," tears started to fall from Yui's eyes.

"I know…and I'm really sorry…," Nodoka hated telling her such news – it was painful.

Nodoka couldn't bear to look at Yui's upset state so she just looked away and wished that day would quickly pass. And that moment, Yui already felt despair while looking out the window and watched the clouds slowly pass by. There was silence for a while but a minute after Yui broke it.

"It makes you want to catch one…," Yui suddenly said.

"Huh?" Nodoka was a bit surprised since it was off topic. She then looked out the window to see what Yui was looking at, "…catch a cloud?"

"Nope…you remember that legend we read about before?" Yui looked at Nodoka with a smile.

"The Red Belly Tortoise…?" _Her smile doesn't feel right,_ Nodoka noticed.

"Yeah, it makes you want to catch one, right?"

 _Hold on…if I remember correctly, last time she only wants to 'look' for one but now she wants to 'catch' one?_ Nodoka recalled.

"They make your wish come true, right?"

"No," Nodoka said simply. "Don't believe that false hope."

"Eh? But it says in the book – "

"It's just a myth Yui, it's not real."

"But there are people who saw it."

"There's no real proof. It's not real."

"We don't know that yet, Nodoka-chan."

"Yui, it's a _myth_ told by the people during the 1920's for entertainment. I keep telling you it's not _real_ ," Nodoka started to get annoyed by Yui's stubbornness.

"And I keep telling you we don't know that yet."

"Could you stop it already Yui, there is absolutely no such thing!" Nodoka was already raising her voice.

"They wouldn't write about it if it wasn't real."

"Yui it's just a trivia that they've included because it's related to the main subject of the book. It's a legend, a myth, a fairytale…it's not real! Don't believe what they said!"

"But – "

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT REAL – "

"THEN TELL ME WHAT'S REAL!"

 **Hallway**

Yui and Nodoka's shouting in the student council startled their friends, who were waiting outside.

"Are they fighting?" Ui asked.

"Are you kidding me? They seriously thought of fighting now?" Ritsu said.

"What should we do?" asked Mika feeling worried.

"Everybody quiet!" Sawako said in a low voice while listening by the door.

"Sensei?! You can't just – "

"Azusa ssshhh!" Ritsu, who already had her ear by the door, said to her junior.

Azusa saw all her friends were already listening, even her girlfriend, "Ui you too?!"

"Well since we couldn't see what's happening in there we'll just listen from here to at least have an idea of what's happening. So that in case things got bad in there we'll be able to know immediately and act accordingly," Ui explained.

Everyone was stunned by how the innocent, mature and pure Ui was able to bring out a good side in eavesdropping.

"W-Well that makes sense," Azusa said still a little dumbfounded but finally joined the group.

"I never imagined you could think that way, Ui," Ritsu said.

"Well…aunt Ryoko was the one who taught me that."

"Who's that?"

"Nodoka-san's mom."

"Oohh~" everyone said. _She seems to be the total opposite of her daughter_ , they thought.

 **Student council**

Nodoka was surprised that Yui suddenly shouted at her too.

"…what…?" Nodoka asked confused by what her girlfriend last said.

"If that legend is not real then tell me what's real because I don't know anymore!" Yui shouted again.

"Wh-What do you – "

"I believed you and everything you said! _You said_ everything will be okay but everything is _not_ okay!" Yui started to cry, " _You said_ you'll go to the university that I'll go to but now you tell me you can't because you're going to Oxford?!"

 **Hallway**

"Oxford?!" said Mugi surprised by what she heard.

"That's in London. Nodoka's dad is probably sending her to Europe," Mio assumed.

"Yui-chan could go there too…probably…I think…if she worked hard?" Mika said unconfidently.

"I'm not so sure about that. Our country's education system is not enough to reach Oxford's requirements," Sawako explained.

"She's right even if you got a perfect score in all of your subjects in your three years of high school that's still not enough. If you want to go there you need to undertake further studies, ideally in countries that has an education system that can meet Oxford's standards," Mugi added.

"What?! Just how hardcore is that place?" Ritsu said.

"Nodoka-chan's dad is really making sure Yui-chan couldn't follow her. He knew that her weakness is studying so he took full advantage of it," Mugi said clenched her fist in frustration.

"That stupid old man!" Ritsu said angrily.

"Even if onee-chan didn't know all of that, just the fact that Nodoka-san is going far away is already painful," Ui said feeling hurt as well.

 **Student council**

"You said I shouldn't believe the false hope that legend says but the things that you said to me are also false hopes!" Yui continued.

"That's not fair Yui! You think I like what's happening?! You think I want to go to Oxford?! Dad was the one who decided that for me! I never wanted to go – "

"Then don't!"

"That's easier said than done!"

"And you said I'm not fair?! You're the one who's not being fair here! All this time you've been saying 'yes' to the things the school and your dad wants to happen so easily but what about me?!"

"That's not true!"

"Really?... _No Yui_ we can't talk in school… _No Yui_ we can't hold hands… _No Yui_ we can't go home together anymore… _No Yui_ we can't be seen alone together outside the school… _No Yui_ I can't stay because dad wants me home… _No Yui_ I can't go to the same college as you because dad wants me to go to Oxford!" Yui enumerated. "Which one of those are not true huh?! When did I ever get a 'yes' from you since this whole thing started?!"

What Yui said took Nodoka aback and made her speechless.

"I accepted all of that…," Yui said in lower voice this time while she wiped her tears. "I accepted all of it. I didn't want to do anything that's against the decisions you made because I know your dad and school are important to you…but…what about me? Am I not important?...It's not fair…not fair Nodoka-chan…," Yui sniffled as she continued to wipe her tears with her hands and arms.

This time Nodoka started to cry after realizing how horrible she's been to Yui, "Yui…I…I didn't…I'm sorry…I…"

"I thought you love me Nodoka-chan…"

"I do! I love you – "

"Then why Nodoka-chan?...Why are you letting them do what they want?"

 _"…Why mom? Why do you keep letting dad do what he wants? Don't tell me you agree to everything he says?..."_

Nodoka's eyes widened when she heard the very question she asked her mom from Yui.

"You said we'll be together forever but you're letting your dad send you away from me Nodoka-chan…"

 _"…I thought you want us to be together! You even talk about Yui as your future daughter-in-law and stuff!..."_

"You say you love me so why won't you fight for me?!"

 _"…So why won't you help me be with her now?!..."_

"I…I…" _That's right…why didn't I do anything?_

"Do you even really love me?!"

"Yes!"

"Then answer me why won't you stand up and fight for me?!"

Nodoka couldn't answer it because she didn't know why herself.

"It's because you don't really love me, do you?" Yui answered for her.

"That's not tru – "

"I hate you Nodoka-chan!" Yui shouted then ran out the room almost hitting her friends who were listening by the door.

"Hey Yui wait!" Ritsu called and ran after her followed by their other friends.

Mugi, Mio and Sawako were the only ones left outside the student council. They watched Nodoka just slumped into a chair and had her hands on her forehead – angry with herself.

 _Everything I said to mom was thrown back at me…_

 _"…It's funny how you don't really understand what you're asking me…"_

 _I didn't realize it mom but I understand it now…_

 _"…it's because you're not giving me enough reason to help you…"_

 _So that's what you meant mom…_

 _"Then answer me why won't you stand up and fight for me?!"_

 _…because I'm such an idiot and a coward…_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or anything :P**

 **Next up 7c :)**


	9. Chapter 7c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7c! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Hirasawa Residence**

The sisters came back to an empty house that afternoon. A few minutes after her fight with Nodoka, Yui was quiet and just had a blank stare on her face – like she was in shock. Ui had her sister sit down on the sofa and quickly prepared some tea and snacks. She also got a damp towel for her bruises.

"Here, why don't some tea first onee-chan," Ui said and handed her the cup. Yui didn't say anything as she took the cup and had a quick sip. Ui began to clean all of Yui's wounds gently while thinking of what to say. "It seems mom went shopping," Ui tried to start a conversation but Yui didn't give any reply. Ui wanted to say something about their fight earlier but she decided against it. When Ui reached the bruise beside Yui's lips, a tear suddenly rolled down her sister's cheek – catching her by surprise.

"Sorry onee-chan! Did that hurt?"

Yui didn't say anything but instead just lightly shook her head.

"I'm home!" a voice suddenly said.

"Mom!" Ui panicked and immediately stood up to hide her injured sister. "W-Welcome back," Ui said and smiled nervously. _I should've brought onee-chan to her room._

"Didn't Yui come home with you?" Miyuki asked while walking to the kitchen with her groceries in hand. "There she is. Why aren't you saying anything Yui?" said Miyuki when she saw her daughter sitting behind Ui.

"W-Well o-onee-chan is…uh…she fell asleep. We had a tiring day at school you see…"

"Is that so? Then I'll just get that cup of tea from her hand before she – "

"AH! I'll do it mom! Really…why don't you put the groceries in the kitchen and I'll help you with it in a bit."

Miyuki eyed her daughter suspiciously and sensed her lying, "Ui…could you step aside?"

"Eh?! Why?"

"Why are you hiding your sister?"

"I'm not I'm just – "

"Then step aside…"

"But mom – "

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Ui already felt that it's no use hiding her sister so she stepped aside.

Miyuki dropped her groceries the moment she saw Yui's horrible state. "Yui!" she sat beside her child and took a closer look at Yui, "What on earth happened to you?! Who did this to you?!"

Yui didn't answer and just looked away. She didn't care anymore what would happen after her parents find out about her reckless actions.

"Yui answer me!" Miyuki then turned to her second child, "She's not answering me Ui! Why isn't she answering me?! What happened?!"

"Well she and Nodoka-san had a fight – "

"Nodoka-chan beat her?!"

"NO!" _I started with the wrong part of the story. That made her more alarmed…where should I start?_ Ui looked at her worried mom and made a decision to tell her everything. She took a deep breath and sat beside her mom, "Mom listen…I want you to relax and breathe a moment, okay?"

"Saying that only made me feel worse Ui. Why? What's going on? Just tell me already! Was your sister bullied – "

"Mom! I just told you that because I want you to calm down, that's all. I won't tell you anything if you're not calm. Onee-chan's fine…just probably in shock but fine. She's not bullied or anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay…good. Then I'll start from the very beginning, when I say beginning I mean the first day of school…even before we came out to you guys, is that fine?"

Miyuki gave a brief pause and just looked at her daughter before saying, "It's fine."

It surprised Ui that her mom is going to listen to their story and somehow some weight was lifted off from her shoulder. So she began telling her mom everything starting from Yui and Nodoka's talk with the principal and all the series of events that lead to the fights Yui had that day. It took Ui more than an hour because she made sure not miss any detail that could lead to a misunderstanding.

"…so that's what happened," Ui ended her story.

Miyuki then leaned on the back of the sofa and let out a breath.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you two are going through a lot of emotional stress," Miyuki put a hand on her eldest's head. "I wish I asked you guys sooner…"

"It's okay mom. We understand that you and dad need some time because it's something hard for you to accept that's why you keep avoiding it."

"What? That's not true Ui, we already accepted it."

"Really?!"

"Yes of course! I'm sorry if it seems we're avoiding it but we're not. I guess you could say, we just don't know how to handle this properly…yet…you know?"

"It's fine mom. I'm just glad we were wrong," Ui said with a smile and a tear in her eye.

Yui was finally able to smile upon hearing what her mom said, she too was glad that she was wrong about what she's thinking about them.

"Onee-chan, do feel a little better?" Ui asked when she noticed her sister smile.

Yui just gave a light nod but it was enough for Miyuki and Ui to feel a little more relieved.

"But what you and Ricchan did was still wrong Yui," Miyuki scolded. "You're lucky Nodoka-chan was able to control the situation somehow."

Yui got back to being depressed when she heard Nodoka's name.

"Mom I don't think it's a good idea to mention her name right now," Ui whispered.

"Oh right I'm sorry!" Miyuki then put an arm around Yui's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

Tears once again started to fall from Yui's eyes and she didn't understand why she couldn't control them so she just let them fall while she hugged her mom back. Miyuki gave her daughter some time to let it all out. And after a few minutes, Yui calmed down.

"Do you feel better?" Miyuki asked.

"A little…," Yui answered this time.

"Thank goodness onee-chan," Ui felt happy for her sister.

"Say Yui…," Miyuki started with a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

She paused for a moment thinking hard on what she'll say before speaking, "…you love Nodoka-chan, right?"

Yui didn't expect to hear that from her mom so she blushed while she gave a nod and just said, "Hmm…"

"Then…don't you think it's better to let her go?"

"What…?" Ui was shocked to hear it.

It surprised Yui too but she didn't say anything and just stayed where she was.

"I know it's hard but…you should think about her future Yui. University of Oxford is a very prestigious university, only the best students can go in and we both know that Nodoka-chan can do it. So I think you should let her go and give her that chance Yui if you really love her. Oxford would be great for her. Plus you two are already having a hard time in this relationship, it's time to let it go – "

"No…," Yui said stopping her mother from saying anymore and moved away from her.

"You guys are still young, there are things that you have yet to understand – "

"I said NO! I love her mom and that's all I need to understand."

"But Yui – "

"I know I can't cook, clean, do laundry, play the guitar and get good grades…I'm lazy and I have trouble concentrating, I'm not great in so many ways but that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest to be better. Nodoka-chan is the complete opposite of me, she's smart, responsible, a good cook, wise…overall a very amazing person. She's the greatest thing that's happened to me mom and I love her. Yes, things are very hard right now but _I will not run away…"_

Miyuki suddenly felt a slight pain in her chest when Yui said those words.

"I won't let her go no matter what anybody says! I want to be with her forever and nothing in this world could stop me unless Nodoka-chan is the one who tells me that!" Yui said then immediately ran up to her room.

"Yui! Wait!"

Ui stood up from her seat and decided to go up stairs as well.

"Ui…?"

"I understand where you're coming from mom but onee-chan has a point as well, I mean why would you let go of the person you love even though you know that she's happy being with you?"

Ui's words were simple but it surprised Miyuki.

"Onee-chan knows what she wants and is working very hard for it. I never expected our mom would discourage her…I thought you said you accepted it," Ui said and just left the room.

And Miyuki, feeling regretful, was left alone in the living room and her daughter's words got her thinking really hard.

 **Manabe Residence**

When Nodoka came home with her dad, she went straight to her room without greeting her mom. She felt exhausted and just wanted to lay in bed and rest. Night came and Nodoka haven't left her room or her bed. Ryoko went to check on her and to tell her that dinner's ready but when she came in her daughter's room it was dark. She turned on the lights and saw Nodoka lying in bed with her arm on her forehead.

Ryoko walked to the bed and said, "Nodoka-chan dinner's ready," before taking a seat. "Come on Nodoka-chan I know you're awake, let's have dinner."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Another long day at school I see…"

Nodoka started crying when she remembered the events happened in her day.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

A quick pause before Nodoka said, "…Yui said she hates me…"

"PFFT!...*cough*…O-Oh…," Ryoko said trying very hard to get serious. "I'm sorry to hear that dear…"

"Why do always find these things very funny mom?"

Finally Ryoko couldn't keep her laughter any further and just laughed out loud.

"If you're just going to laugh then you could leave."

"I'm sorry Nodoka-chan," Ryoko said and wiped her tears from laughing, "I couldn't help it, crying over something like that."

"I'm being serious here mom. Yui's really mad at me," Nodoka cried even harder this time, "I've been really horrible to her…"

Again, Ryoko started laughing.

"Why do I even bother talking to you when you never really take me seriously?"

"That's mean Nodoka-chan! I take you seriously when it's really really serious."

"Whatever mom…"

Ryoko looked at her and smiled. She put a hand on her daughter's head and said, "But you know, that fight was good thing."

"Because it gave you something to laugh at?" Nodoka sarcastically said.

"That and the most important thing is…it seems that fight with Yui helped you find the answer you're looking for."

Nodoka looked at her mom and remembered what she did to her, "Mom…about last Sunday…um…I'm really sorry if yelled at you."

"It's fine dear, I understand. Now, don't forget what I told you, if you're going to cry don't hold back and cry it all out. If you've cried it out, being so overly dramatic about it is not an option anymore. You know what to do now so take action afterwards, are we clear?"

"Yes mom," Nodoka said smiling at her.

Nodoka spent all night reflecting and thinking of the things she needs to do first. And number one on her list is her lack of bravery. She realized that she has trouble opposing people in authority. _If I could overcome this it'll be easy for me to say 'no' next time to things I don't like._ She doesn't know what to do and how but that can't stop her; she'll do whatever it takes.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or anything :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8 :)**


	10. Chapter 8a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Finally, Chapter 8.1! There are two parts so this is the first one :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **...WEDNESDAY...**

 _It was one of the worst mornings we had in our lives. Gray skies, cold winds and a steady drizzle that has been falling since 6am greeted us when we woke up. A storm is coming after all, making the atmosphere gloomier than before. Not like we're not having a storm of our own right now. Onee-chan and Nodoka-san's situation is not getting any better and mom didn't help – I can't help but be frustrated. Why can't our parents understand? They should know it well; surely they've fallen in love too._

 _Onee-chan didn't get out of bed that morning no matter how hard I tried to convince her. She didn't want to go to school, I could understand why so just this once I let her stay at home. Mom and dad knew it was for the best and chose to let her stay at home too. If I knew what would happen later that day I would've stayed home with onee-chan as well…_

* * *

 **Manabe Residence**

Nodoka was all ready for school and was just fixing her bag that rainy morning while planning what she needs to do that day. _Okay. First, I'll talk to Yui, apologize and promise to make things righ – but she might not believe me if I promised anything with everything she said yesterday about believing me and stuff. Hmm…I'll go to the principal first and talk to him about my relationship with Yui again, if he still would not approve…then…I'll resign from the student council. Yeah that's what I'll do, THEN that's time I'll talk to Yui, apologize, tell her the news and promise to make things right. When that's done I'll talk to dad…_

"Are you done thinking?" Ryoko said by Nodoka's shoulder interrupting her.

"WHOA! Mom! Don't scare me like that!"

"So Yui-chan thinks of you as a liar huh?"

"I wish you'd stop listening to me if I'm thinking out loud."

"You better be careful dear with that habit of yours. Good thing your dad didn't hear it."

"You're right I'll be careful."

"You're thinking too much again."

"I'm just planning the things I'll do…"

"Ohh~ none of your plans will happen today," Ryoko said confidently.

"What?! How could you say that?"

"Because you're thinking about it too much, you know? In situations like this you should _just go for it_. Don't think about anything," Ryoko advised.

Nodoka looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow and said, "That's being reckless and stupid mom. Things like this should be carefully planned to have greater chances of success."

"Then want a bet?" asked Ryoko.

"Sure," Nodoka simply said.

"Oh? That's surprising I thought for sure you'd say no."

"You're never going to let this go if I said no anyway." _Great…I just said yes again. I have got to do something about my proneness to say yes so easily to people in authority._

"You know me so well!" Ryoko said happily.

"So? What are your terms?"

"Ohh~ such confidence! That's my girl," said Ryoko feeling so proud, "It's simple, just be successful with your plans today. Set backs are fine as long as you complete _all…_ again _ALL,_ your objectives and you should be the _one_ to do all of it with no help from your friends. You can't ask them to do anything no matter how simple, okay?"

"I'll do them mom… _I definitely will_."

"That's good to hear. When you lose…"

"You mean IF…I lose?"

Ryoko paused and smiled mischievously at Nodoka before saying, "You have to read and finish the book I gave you. And you have to read it where I can see you to make sure you'll really read it."

"WHA - ?!" Nodoka blushed heavily after hearing her mom's condition.

"Because when I saw it hidden in your closet it seems you haven't opened it or even flipped a single page since I gave it to you," Ryoko said pouting.

"That's because I have no reason to read it!" Nodoka said still blushing.

"It's not even that thick and it's an _educational_ book."

"No it's not!"

"I mean, it even has _pictures_ so the instructions are very easy to understand."

Nodoka let out a breath and put a hand on her forehead, feeling a little a headache so early in the morning. "Fine. It's a deal, I won't lose anyway."

"You're bound to trip with that overconfidence of yours Nodoka-chan."

"No I won't. So if I win you'll have to help me change dad's mind. It doesn't have to be about Yui but at least about going to Oxford," Nodoka said looking at her mom with eyes full of determination.

It surprised Ryoko a bit but with a smile and a pat on the her daughter's head she said, "I will do that and more even without having this bet Nodoka-chan."

"R-Really?"

"Of course dear," Ryoko said and hugged her tight. "Things aren't looking good right now but I'm very happy that both of you are still holding on. And now that you've realized you need to take that step forward, things will start to change. So don't hesitate, take that step and keep going. It'll probably get harder though but you can trust that I'll give you all the support I can."

"Mom…," Nodoka hugged Ryoko back – touched by what she said. "Thank you so much."

"Now, let's talk about what to do with your dad later when you get home. For now, you have to go. You're going to be late and you're dad's waiting for you downstairs," Ryoko said with a big smile.

"Oh you're right!" said Nodoka checking her watch.

"You can tell me what your condition is some other time…that is _IF_ you win."

"Oh I will. Anyway, see you later mom," Nodoka gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out of her room.

 **At the door**

Satoru noticed his daughter's enthusiasm when she came down and instantly became suspicious.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Huh? No reason dad," Nodoka said and looked away, feeling nervous.

"I'm warning you Nodoka if you're planning anything again I'll – "

"You'll what…Satoru?" Ryoko suddenly interrupted her husband and then faced Nodoka. "I think you forgot this," she said handing Nodoka a notebook.

"Oh…thanks mom."

Ryoko then turned her attention back to Satoru, "Now, why are you threatening our daughter, Satoru?"

"I'm not, I'm just telling her not to plan anything again."

"Oh really? Then what was it that you were about to say you'll do if ever you catch Nodoka-chan seeing Yui-chan again?"

"Nothing, I was just about to say that she'd be grounded."

"Is she still not grounded? I mean, she can't go out, you confiscated her phone, you keep an eye on her every waking moment of your life, sending her to Oxford…also you already said she's grounded when you caught her for the first time."

"Ryoko, I'm doing this for her own good. She needs discipline."

"No…you're doing this for your self, because you're too scared of what people might say about you if they find out that Nodoka-chan's – "

"I'm her dad! I know what's best for her and you can't tell me what to do with my daughter Ryoko!" Satoru suddenly shouted at his wife, which he immediately regretted after seeing Ryoko's expression a few seconds later.

He had never seen it before in his life, he never expected his wife could have a very menacing aura and it scared him. He felt chills went down his spine and it wasn't because of the cold weather, it's because of how his wife was looking at him with murderer-like eyes. Nodoka didn't felt as frightened but was still surprised, _I've never seen mom be this scary when mad before._

"Did you…just raise your voice at me Satoru?"

The man gulped and was already too scared to answer. He tried to hide it but the sweat that rolled down on the side of his face gave it away.

"Why? I mean, I'm just right here and I can hear you loud and clear."

"S-Sorr – "

"Now, let _me_ warn you this time, Satoru," Ryoko walked towards her husband keeping her glare at him and stopping just a foot away from him. "I understand that as a parent you need to be strict in _disciplining_ Nodoka-chan. But if you _ever_ …go too far than what's necessary, I assure you your life will never be the same."

Satoru easily believed it and kept frozen on his spot – already forgotten about his anger.

"You can't tell me what I _can't_ do because she's my daughter too; I'm her mother and I bet my life I know better than you when it comes to what's best for her. Why do think there's the saying _'Mother knows best'_? We may be married for more than 10 years but _don't think you already know everything about me_. There are still things I don't tell and show you because I don't have any reason to so it's best if you don't give me one if you still value the life you're living right now, you got it?"

 _She can't possibly…_ , Satoru just nodded and didn't say anything anymore.

"You two should get going," Ryoko said changing back to her old self. "Nodoka-chan bring a bigger umbrella. There's a storm coming."

"I understand. We'll be off then," Nodoka said and went out with her dad as if nothing happened.

 _I feel like this day is going to be a long one…,_ Ryoko thought to herself before going to the kitchen.

 **Sakura High**

Nodoka walked along the hallway feeling very determined to get her plans into action. Talking to the principal is her main objective of the day and she will immediately head to his office after putting her bag in the classroom. _The chances of him approving is very low so resigning is my only option but I still want to give it a try. I have to do this for Yui…and to win the bet. Not that the bet is important I just don't want to read that book also this is mostly for Yui. Speaking of bet, mom was really something earlier. That's the first time I saw that side of her. She said there are things she hadn't told and showed dad before? I wonder what those are._

 **Class 3-2**

The president entered the room and was greeted by a friend, "Good morning Nodoka."

"Mio, good morning," Nodoka greeted then immediately looked for Yui in the room.

"She's absent today," Mio said knowing her friend.

"EH?!"said Nodoka catching everyone's attention in the room making her feel embarrassed. She cleared her throat and continued talking to Mio, "She's absent?" _The bet!_

"Yeah Ui-chan told us earlier," Mio said sadly.

"Is she sick?" Nodoka asked worriedly.

"Not really…"

"Oh, I see…," _Well I can't blame her if she chose not to go to school today, it's my fault after all. *sigh* I guess I already lost the bet since the condition is complete my objectives without the help of my friends. I don't want to read that book!_

"How are you doing Nodoka?" Mio asked.

"Me? Well I'm not totally fine but I'm better than yesterday," said Nodoka with a smile.

"That's good to hear, you do look better."

"Thanks. I realized that all of these are my fault and I can't believe I let things get worse. I let Yui do all the understanding and I guess she was at her limit yesterday. That's why I want to make it up to her."

"If you need help with anything just let us know, okay Nodoka?"

"Thank you Mio. You and the others have been a great a help for both of us but right now I think I must do some things on my own."

"I understand," Mio said with a smile feeling proud of her friend.

"Anyway, I still need to go to the principal's office. See you later Mio," Nodoka said and exited the room. _That's right, whether I lost or not I still need to do this. I'll figure out what to do about the book later._

"The principal's office?...Is she…," Mio smiled at what she assumed Nodoka plans to do.

 **Principal's office**

"He went to Kyoto."

"What?!" Nodoka was shocked to learn that the principal is not around. "When will he be back?"

"Next week," the secretary answered.

Nodoka walked back to the classroom feeling down and defeated. She didn't achieve anything and she didn't like it. _I can't believe mom's right about this._ She wanted to see Yui so bad and talk to her and stopping midway she came up with an idea. _Maybe…maybe if I could go to her house right now I –_

"Manabe-san? Homeroom's about to start, let's go?"

Nodoka was startled and turned around to see it was their teacher, "Sawako-sensei…O-okay…"

And from that, Nodoka hated herself even more for, once again, saying _'yes'_ to something she didn't want to do.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :) I never thought I could write a story with ten and more chapters - this is the first one :P  
**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **On to the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 8b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 8.2! Head's up 'cause this is a long one :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Lunch**

It was already lunchtime and Nodoka wasn't able to skip school like she planned to see Yui because she had a hard time doing so with the upcoming tests they will have next week. Her work in the student council wouldn't let her go so easily either.

 **Library**

The remaining three seniors of the light music club were spending their lunchtime at the library having an advance study for the tests, which Ritsu didn't like.

"Why do we have to study for something that's not due till next week?" Ritsu complained.

"You can't keep procrastinating in everything Ritsu. Try and take studying seriously for once," Mio said.

"But why here? We could do it in the club room."

"Because if we study in the club room we'll just keep eating sweets and play our instruments," Mio explained.

"Oh fine," said Ritsu then stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To find some reference books," Ritsu said then left. She carefully browsed thru the shelves looking for the books she needs when she bumped into Azusa and Ui

"Senpai?"

"Ritsu-san."

"Azusa, Ui what a coincidence."

"What are you doing here senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Uh…nothing I just didn't expect to see you here senpai."

"We got some tests coming up so Mio wanted to have an advance study. And what about you two? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you two will do things other than studying?" Ritsu said and eyed them mischievously.

"What are you talking about senpai?!" Azusa asked blushing.

"Sssshhhh!"

"Sorry," Ui apologized to the librarian.

"Jeez, Azusa you're such a trouble maker."

"It's your fault senpai!" Azusa said in a low voice.

"We have a test coming up too so we're here to study," Ui explained.

"By the way, do you have any news about Yui?" Ritsu changed the subject feeling a bit worried about her friend.

"She hasn't replied to any of my messages yet," Ui said sadly.

"I see. Well I guess lets give her some space for now," Ritsu said then suddenly saw something on the shelf that caught her attention. "Whoa! These look interesting," Ritsu then took out a number of books from the shelf and went back to her friends with Ui and Azusa.

Meanwhile, at the table where Mio and Mugi were sitting, Mio couldn't focus on her studies because she's bothered by Mugi's constant texting. The sound of Mugi's keypad was distracting her since they arrived in the library.

"Um…Mugi? Who are you texting? You seem to be typing a lot of things," Mio asked.

"Ah sorry Mio-chan. I'm just giving out some instructions to our guards," Mugi answered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just having them prepare our emergency shelters since we have a strong storm coming. Dad is usually the one who handles this but my parents are on a business trip in Austria."

"You guys have emergency shelters?" Mio said surprised at her new discovery about Mugi's family.

"Yeah ever since that earthquake and tsunami hit Japan a few years back, dad had hundreds of them made all over the country."

"Wow, your dad's really amazing."

"He wants to be prepared for any disasters. Right now he's having three new ones being constructed."

"Didn't you guys built enough?"

"Oh those are different?"

"Different? How so?"

"It's a dome-like shelter. It's radiation proof, the oxygen and water supply in there is controlled and monitored, there's a mini farm, and military soldiers will be stationed there when it's used. So it's bigger and I mean bigger. One shelter is probably equivalent to the size of our whole school times 10."

"T-That's huge! Where are you guys putting that? And why make such big shelter that's radiation proof? Why put a farm? It's like your dad's making the evacuees live there."

"He said it's for long term evacuations. In case a huge earthquake hit the country again and damages the nuclear plants this time. The last one almost did remember?"

"I-I see, I didn't think of that," Mio said continued to be amazed by Mugi's dad. "He's pretty awesome for thinking about other people."

"Maybe I should I have the helicopters ready too and borrow some military trucks just to be safe. And asking the navy would be a good insurance too," Mugi said thinking about the other things she needs to do.

"Mugi I don't think the storm's going to be that bad. And we're dealing with a natural disaster here not a war. So asking the navy and military is – "

"But we don't know what will happen Mio-chan," Mugi said worriedly.

Mio immediately sensed her fear and she's certain it's not about the storm. _It's not like Mugi to start to panic…this must be putting a lot of stress on her_. So she pulled her in for a tight hug and said, "I know we can't tell the future but rest assured good things will definitely happen after the storm has passed, okay? Everything will be over soon…"

"I hope so…"

Mio and Mugi's sweet moment was disturbed when Ritsu put down a stack of books on their table and said, "Hold off your flirting for a while and check these out."

"W-We're not flirting…," Mugi said shyly.

"And what are those? I thought you're going to get some reference books!" Mio reminded.

"These are yearbooks from years ago," Ritsu said happily ignoring Mio's reminder.

"She just went on and took most of it from the shelf," Azusa said with Ui just smiling beside her.

"What happened to studying? Jeez," Mio complained as Ritsu started to browse through the pages of the yearbook.

"You guys are here to study too?" Mugi said turning her attention to her juniors.

"Yes. We were looking for some reference books when we bumped into Ritsu-senpai."

"Ah! Are you girls studying?" a familiar voiced asked.

"Sawako-sensei."

"Good timing I have good news for you."

"What news?"

"Afternoon classes will be suspended because of the storm. But don't tell anyone yet, this is supposed to be a secret till it's announced later in class," Sawako whispered.

"Announcements aren't supposed to be kept in secret," Mio said.

"Oh I almost forgot. Could I ask you guys a favor?"

"What is it sensei?"

"The truth is a friend of mine is having a gig at an event later and the band that's going to play won't make it so I was wondering if you guys could do it instead."

"Eh?!" Mio suddenly got nervous.

"Don't worry, all they need is a drummer, bassist, keyboardist and a guitarist. No vocalist needed since that will be my friend's job," Sawako explained.

They all looked at each other and were kind of hesitant. Ritsu then said, "Will we get paid?"

"Yes – "

"Then we'll do it," Ritsu answered instantly.

"Eh? But Ritsu – "

"That's great! Thanks you guys," Sawako said ignoring Mio. "By the way, this is the place," she showed them a flier.

"That place is near the auto-shop owned by our family," said Mugi. "I'll have a car transport us and our instruments there later."

"Wait it's so sudden. Wouldn't it be dangerous? I mean with a storm coming and all," Mio said.

"Don't worry Mio, I'm sure it'll be fine," Ritsu assured.

"You're just thinking about the money senpai!"

"It wouldn't take long I promise. If the storm gets worse we can just stay there, the event's going to be held in a hotel anyway so we'll have everything we need and more," Sawako said.

"She's right Mio-chan. You don't have to worry, I will have you guys dropped off at your homes afterwards," Mugi reassured.

"Well…okay. I'm in," said Mio finally agreeing to the offer.

The group then talked about their plans for the event later and after fifteen minutes the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch break and the start of the afternoon classes.

"In the end we didn't get any proper studying done," said Mio feeling dissatisfied.

"We could do it tomorrow," said Ritsu as she stood up from her chair and stretched. "Anyway, let's go."

"Hold it!" Mio then grabbed her friend on the shoulder before she could even take a step, "Put back the books you took."

"Eh?"

"Put. It. Back."

"Oh fine," Ritsu said and started to gather the yearbooks she took. A photo of a class from an open book suddenly caught Ritsu's eye and she started to take a closer look at it. "H-Hey. Ui…look."

"What is it Ritsu-san?"

"Tell me this isn't you or Yui, right?" Ritsu said pointing at the person in the photo.

"It's…mom…?" Ui was surprised to see her mother in a Sakura High yearbook. "I can't believe it. She never told us she went to high school here."

"Probably because you didn't ask," Ritsu said.

"Y-Yeah…I guess we didn't," said Ui feeling a bit confused while looking at her mom in the class photo. _Why didn't she tell us? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal or anything but still…didn't she want us to know?_ Ui kept looking at the class photo when she saw something else that shocked her, _wait…t-that's…!_

 **Class 3-2**

The announcement for the suspension of the afternoon classes and as well as the extra curricular activities has been said due to the upcoming storm tonight, so the students were advised to go home immediately. However, because of the sudden plan the light music club has for the afternoon they won't be able to comply; and the same goes for Nodoka. This could my chance to go to Yui's, dad doesn't know about the suspension. "Remember to stay indoors and don't forget about your homework!" Sawako reminded her students before leaving the room. And as soon as Nodoka finished fixing her things, she sprinted out the room.

 _I want to see Yui_ , was the only thing that ran through Nodoka's mind as she hurriedly walked in the hallway. She didn't actually think about what to do or say when she arrives at their house, _I just want to see Yui and tell her I love her_. She ignored everyone who called her name and said their goodbyes; she just kept on walking – wanting to get out of the school as soon as possible. She got to the shoe lockers and changed her shoes, got her umbrella and went out the front door. And just before she got to the gate, the sight of someone, she didn't expect to be there, made her stop in her tracks.

"Dad…? W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. I learned that your school suspended your afternoon classes."

Nodoka just stood in her spot feeling very hesitant to go to her dad. "U-um dad…actually I – "

"Wait. Before you say anything, I just want to say sorry for this morning."

"Huh?"

"I never should've suspected you like that just because you were in a good mood."

"It's okay dad. It's not your fault," Nodoka said feeling a bit awkward with her dad's sudden apology.

"But still I guess I went a little too far with that, knowing that it only happened one time and you already promised it won't happen again."

"Y-yeah…," Nodoka said and looked away.

"So I'm sorry…"

"I-It's fine dad…"

Satoru smiled at her and said, "Let's go Nodoka?"

"D-Dad I…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want to…"

"Do you need to stop by somewhere?"

"W-Well you can say that…"

"Oh then can you do that tomorrow? We don't want to be caught up in the storm now. Your mom will be worried."

"B-But – "

"Come on Nodoka, the rain's starting pour."

After hesitating for a moment, with a heavy heart and a clenched fist Nodoka went with her dad. _I'm sorry Yui…I'm sorry for being so weak._

 **Manabe Residence**

Nodoka sat on her bed and listened to the rain pouring outside her window. It got heavier from the time they she and Satoru arrived home and Nodoka did nothing but spent the hours thinking of how horrible of a girlfriend she is. _*Sigh* What am I doing? I'm so pathetic. Why can't I say 'no'? I mean it's just a simple two-letter word. What am I afraid of anyway? Is it more important than losing Yui?_

Nodoka never stopped thinking badly of herself until a loud crashing sound of a thunder startled her and interrupted her pondering. _The weather's getting worse_ , she said to herself when she looked outside her window. She glanced at her clock and, _6:10pm…I didn't realize I've been sitting here for 5 hours…*sigh* I'm not getting anywhere with this. Just because I haven't been successful with my plans today doesn't mean I have to stop doing something. That's right, mom said we could talk about what to do with dad._ Nodoka stood up from her bed and went out of her room to look for Ryoko. As she climbed down the stairs she heard her parents talking in the living room. I can't talk to mom if dad's there, so she decided to go back to her room again when she overheard Ryoko mention the word 'Oxford' that piqued her curiosity and made her choose to hide and listen to their conversation.

 **Living room**

"What did you say Ryoko?"

"I said, can you not send Nodoka-chan to Oxford?"

 _Mom…she's stopping dad from sending me from Oxford?_ Nodoka smiled so happily.

"Why?"

"Why would you anyway?"

"You know very well why I'm sending her away."

"But I want her here."

"I'm sending her to Oxford Ryoko and that's final."

"I said I don't want you to!"

"Stop being so stubborn Ryoko."

"I'll stop if you stop."

"You're being so childish."

 _That mom…always so silly…_

"If I'm being childish what about you? I mean, Oxford? Do you not know that she needs to take up additional studies before she could qualify there? And do you not realize that we have to pay more for her additional studies abroad just so she could go to that university? Do you know how much that costs? All because you're too stubborn and childish to accept that Nodoka has a girlfriend – "

"Why is it that you're making the bad guy here?"

"Because you are! You don't see Kiyoshi doing the same things with Yui-chan."

"That's because he's never been the type to say out loud the things he doesn't like."

 _So uncle's like me too…?_

"You're not even considering your daughter's feelings about this."

"Of course I'm not. Why would I if it's clear as day that she'll most likely refuse to go to Oxford?"

"You're overreacting about all of this Satoru."

"Overreacting? Nodoka's in a relationship with a girl for Pete's sake Ryoko, don't you understand that?"

"You're the one who don't understand, that's completely normal Satoru."

"What?! Are you insane woman?!"

"And are you stupid?!"

"Wha – "

 _This is the first time I've seen them argue like this…_

"Look Satoru…a girl falling for another girl is not that odd. That happens in this day and age…"

"Nonetheless, that's still unacceptable!"

"Satoru…it's just a _phase_ …"

"A what?"

 _A phase…?_ Nodoka was surprised to hear her mom say it.

"It's just a phase…a stage in life that some girls go through usually in their high school days but it doesn't last long, it's not real. They only think it's real for now but when they reach college they'll be completely over it…

 _That's not true! Mom…she's…she never really believed in our relationship?...All this time…I thought she…_ , Nodoka's anger started to build up within her.

"…so why don't you just let things be Satoru? Things will just go back to normal naturally."

"I don't know Ryoko…that's very hard to believe."

"I don't believe that either!" Nodoka suddenly said and came in the living room with tears in her eyes. "How could you mom…?!"

"Nodoka-chan?!" Ryoko immediately got worried when she realized Nodoka heard everything she said. "Hold on…listen to me for a whi – "

"NO!"

"Nodoka-cha – "

"I said NO! I'm done listening to you! To ALL OF YOU!" Nodoka was so mad that she finally exploded. "All this time you never believed in us did you?! Because this is just a phase you say?! Well let me tell you something mom Yui is not just a phase! My feelings for her, all the tears, all the joy, all the pain…everything I'm feeling are real! You have no right to say that it isn't because you're not in my place! I love Yui and she will be forever part of my life!"

"Please let me explain Nodoka – "

"I don't want to hear it! Dad is even better than you because he believes that I'm serious about Yui despite not in favor of our relationship. I feel so stupid to fall for all those lies about giving your full support!"

"I meant everything I sai – "

"LIES! ALL OF THEM ARE LIES! YOU LIAR!"

"Nodoka! You don't speak to your mother like that!" Satoru finally interfered the intense confrontation.

"And you! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO OXFORD! I will never go there and you can't make me!" Nodoka said then suddenly stormed out the room and did not give Satoru the chance to oppose her.

 **At the front door**

The parents went after her and saw her putting on her shoes. "Where do you think you're going?!" Satoru asked grabbing her by the shoulder.

Nodoka pushed his hand away and said, "I'm going to see Yui."

"There's a storm right now, Nodoka-chan."

"I forbid you to go out of this house young lady!" Satoru said and reached for Nodoka's arm but she was able to avoid her dad's grip.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? _I said I'm done listening to you_ ," Nodoka said and went to open the door.

"Nodoka-san…?"

"Ui?!...Uncle and auntie too?" Nodoka was surprised to see the family by their doorstep, wet from the rain and with eyes full of tears.

"We're sorry to have come so suddenly to your house Satoru," said Kiyoshi trying to keep his voice calm.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" Ryoko asked Miyuki.

"Did something happen Ui?" Nodoka asked worriedly after seeing Yui's not with them.

"I-It's onee-chan…," Ui's voice trembled mostly from holding back her tears than being cold from the rain.

"Yui? Why? What happened to Yui?" Nodoka started to panic.

"We…We can't find her…," Ui cried.

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?"

"When I came to her room to check on her an hour ago she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in the house," Ui simply said.

"We believe she snuck out of the house without us knowing. We're not sure when but probably just before Ui and I came home," Kiyoshi added.

"At first we thought she just went out to the convenience store or to a friend's house but when their friends already confirmed that Yui wasn't at their house we started to get worried and went out to look for her. We've been looking for her all over town and we can't contact her because she left her phone on her desk," Miyuki explained crying and Ryoko comforted her.

"So we came here hoping she might have come here to see Nodoka. Or maybe you guys might know where she is…please if you have any idea…anything at all…," Kiyoshi said.

"Yoko-chan…I want to find Yui…," Miyuki cried to Ryoko.

Ryoko hugged the distressed Miyuki and said, "Yui-chan didn't come here. I've been home all day and she hasn't come and I don't know where she could be, I'm sorry." Ryoko turned to her daughter to ask for any ideas, "How about you Nodoka-cha – " she was taken aback when she saw Nodoka's serious expression while looking down.

As she stares at her child, she saw a side to her that she couldn't take her eyes off of. _She's panicking...but still thinking calmly. Such concentration…I've never seen her like that before…it's like she's solving a life-threatening puzzle…no…searching for your missing loved one in a storm is probably a life-threatening puzzle._ Seconds after Nodoka's eyes widened and had a faint gasp, indicating that she came up with something.

"Nodoka-san…do you know where onee-chan might be?" the younger Hirasawa asked and still crying.

Just before Nodoka could answer a loud honk of a white van that stopped in front of their house interrupted her and caught everyone's attention.

"Who's that?" asked Nodoka.

"That's probably Tsumugi-san and the rest. They said they'd help us look for onee-chan so I told them where they could meet me and my parents," Ui explained.

The passenger window opened and they saw Sawako looking at them from the driver seat. At the same time, the door opened and Mugi came out to meet the two families. There was some distance from the vehicle to the house but Mugi didn't care, she just ran and didn't bother bringing an umbrella with her – thinking that there's no time to do such thing.

"Ui-chan! Nodoka-chan!" Mugi called out as she ran from the van to their doorstep. "Sorry for the wait. Borrowing a car from our auto-shop took some time. Anyway, so do you know where we could find Yui-chan?"

"I have an idea where she could be," Nodoka answered, "…the beach."

"The beach?!" everyone said in unison.

"Why the beach?" Miyuki asked.

"Don't tell me she plans to…," Ryoko couldn't say it.

"She wouldn't! Right Kiyoshi?" Miyuki asked his husband.

"That doesn't matter right now," Ui said to her mom, "There are a lot of beaches Nodoka-san, where exactly do you think she went?"

"Most likely the last one she went to," Nodoka said confident with her answer, "…because it's the one she remembers how to get to."

"The second training camp of your club," Ui said to Mugi, "That's the last beach she went to."

"Then let's go. Being at the beach in this weather is very dangerous," said Mugi.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Nodoka said.

"Me too," joined by Ryoko.

"Wait. There's a freaking storm, you can't go out there," Satoru said to his wife and child.

Ryoko looked at him in confusion and said, "Do you even hear yourself Satoru?! Yui-chan's out there on the beach in this weather her life is in danger."

"It's her choice to put her life in danger and I won't let my family be in danger because of her."

"Are you kidding me?! Are you serious Satoru?! Are you possessed or something?! You're seriously saying that you don't care if she dies? Doesn't she mean anything to you anymore? Is Yui-chan loving your daughter more than she should such a grave sin for you now, huh?! She is part of this family Satoru if you stopped seeing her like that then be it! As for me, I will look for her _with or without you._ "

"But Ryoko – "

"Could we just go?!" Miyuki said feeling impatient and uninterested in the Manabe's fight.

"Those who will search with us go in the van now! Those who won't then stay!" said Mugi.

And after seeing everyone leaving, Satoru suddenly had a change of mind. "Fine! I'll go too. So I could watch over you."

* * *

 _So we went to look for my sister. Why the beach? None of us knew except for Nodoka-san._

 _If only I had stayed with my sister…if only…if only…_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **And the search for Yui begins. Will they be able to find Yui in time? What else did Ui see in that yearbook? Has Ryoko really been deceiving Nodoka all this time? Will** **Satoru ever accept Yui and Nodoka's relationship?**

 **Things are starting to heat up :) I wish I could add a third genre in this :P**

 **Stay tuned to Chapter 9 and the upcoming chapters because more things are going happen ;)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**


	12. Chapter 9

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here it is the chapter you've been waiting for, Chapter 9! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _We're on our way to the beach to look for my sister. There was silence in the car, everyone very worried about her. Why? Why did onee-chan go the beach? I pray that aunt Ryoko's assumption is wrong. Onee-chan wouldn't commit suicide I just know she wouldn't…but because auntie already mentioned such idea I can't stop thinking about it…_

 _Please let us make it in time…_

* * *

 **In the car**

It was a quiet ride to the beach that rainy Wednesday night – everyone quietly hoping that Yui's safe. Only the sound of the heavy rain falling and the strong wind that's blowing outside can be heard. There were neither vehicles nor people on the streets; everyone is currently in their homes feeling warm and safe from the storm. While Nodoka and the rest just warmed themselves with their jackets and pocket warmers provided by Mugi.

From how unapproachable Nodoka looked, no one dared ask her why and how she knew that Yui would be at the beach. They decided to wait a little longer before asking her. An hour after they left the Manabe household, Ritsu is starting to feel impatient and very moody. She couldn't stop moving her leg in her seat – feeling annoyed with Sawako's driving and by Satoru's presence in the car.

"Tsk! Say Sawa-chan could you drive a little faster? Where's your sense of urgency? We're sort of in a race against time here. We still need to find Yui," Ritsu complained feeling very anxious to start looking for Yui.

"I know that! It can't be helped, the road's slippery and it's difficult to see the road clearly in this weather. Also, the van feels heavy," Sawako explained.

"Maybe because there's too many people in here, we should throw _someone_ out," Ritsu said while looking at Satoru.

"Are you suggesting me?!"

"Who else you stupid old man!"

"You really are rude you know that _grandma_."

Ritsu immediately covered her forehead, knowing that's what caused him to call her grandma. "You really want to be thrown out of this car, don't you _stupid old man?!"_

"I'd like to see you try _grandma_."

"Oh don't worry you stupid old man I will _definitely_ throw you off and the next thing you'll see are stars, cement and blood from your face," Ritsu said while rolling up her sleeves.

"That's enough!" Mugi said angrily at them. "If you don't stop I'll throw _you both_ out of this car."

"Y-Yes," Ritsu immediately obeyed knowing very well how strong Mugi is.

And Satoru just ignored the drummer.

"The van is heavy because this is bullet proof," Mugi explained.

"Why borrow a bullet proof car?"

"So that we won't worry about the strong winds of the storm. Ordinary cars are made with lighter materials unlike bullet proof ones so it would be probably harder for sensei to drive if we are to use an ordinary car, especially now we're going against the direction of the wind. We don't know if it will get stronger so borrowing this is for safety measures."

"I see…," Ritsu said and sat back quietly – satisfied with Mugi's explanation and making her less impatient. _If only the trains didn't stop operating…that would've been faster._

"Say, Nodoka-san…," Ui started after letting her friends talk, "…are you really sure that onee-chan's at the beach?"

"Yes…," Nodoka answered without looking at Ui sitting beside her and just continued to watch the rain pour outside the window.

"How did you know?"

Nodoka gave a pause and looked down on her hands, trembling on her knees. Everyone waited in anticipation including Satoru who was also curious. Her breathing was shaky, trying hard not to cry. After a minute, she was able to compose herself enough to tell them the reason. She told them about the legend of the Red Belly Tortoise and how Yui has been fascinated by it the moment she read about it – why she wanted to catch one now.

"But that's just a legend," Kiyoshi said after Nodoka finished explaining. "Even if that's true, there's no guarantee that those things still exists. For all we know it's already extinct."

"People who are desperate will do and believe anything or anyone that can give them a little hope in turning bad things around. Even if it means risking their lives," Satoru said.

"Yui…," Miyuki cried even more.

"This is all my fault…," Nodoka blamed herself.

"It's not your fault Nodoka," Satoru comforted his child.

"Yeah he's right Nodoka," Ritsu suddenly said, "…it's not your fault. It's _all_ that stupid old man's fault!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"You really are stupid aren't you?! You stupid insensitive old ma – OW!"

"Ritsu that's enough!" Mio said after hitting her on the head.

"But it really is his fault…," Ritsu frowned at her best friend while rubbing her head.

"We'll deal with whoever's at fault later. Right now, let's talk about what we're going to do when we get at the beach," Mugi said.

Mugi drew five copies of a map of the Kotobuki beach they're going to. There were eleven of them so they separated themselves into five groups. After grouping themselves, Mugi gave them a copy of the map and instructions on where each group would start searching. She told them what to avoid and what to watch out for when they roam in the beach.

After 15 minutes the beach house was in sight and Mugi gave out last minute instructions. "If anything happens, the beach house will be our rendezvous point. We keep radios and flashlights there in case of emergencies, I'll provide you guys with one later. I know finding Yui is our priority but so is our safety, we don't know what will happen so at least keep everyone updated from time to time. I've already asked some of our guards to come."

 **At the Villa**

Everyone immediately got out of the van the moment Sawako parked the car near the stairs to the entrance of the beach house. Mugi quickly went in with Mio to get the radios and flashlights while everyone waited on the porch. A minute later, Mio and Mugi came back with heavy duty flashlights and radios and distributed it to everyone. She also had some raincoats and binoculars for them.

"Everyone…be careful."

 _Tsumugi-san said before we went out and started searching for onee-chan. And so that's how we got here. An hour has passed and still no sign of my sister. It was really freezing but we barely feel the cold because finding my sister is the only thing that's on our minds._

 _Nodoka-san is searching with Azusa-chan and I, mom with dad, aunt Ryoko with uncle_ Satoru _, Ritsu-san with Sawako-sensei and Mio-san with Tsumugi-san. We're searching in the forest parts of the beach and Nodoka-san's parents were assigned on the other side of the forest. The rest are on the beach and despite the howl of the winds and thunders I can still hear our friends shout my sister's name._

 _Onee-chan…where are you?_

 **With Mio & Mugi**

30 minutes more of searching Mio saw something on the sand. She flashed a light on it and found a clue – footprints on the sand that are almost faded because of the heavy rains.

"Mugi! Look!" Mio excitedly said and pointed at it. "Aren't those footprints?"

"You're right. That's amazing Mio-chan!"

"W-Well I…you know…I just happen to see it. I-It's not that amazing," Mio said feeling good with Mugi's praise and blushing a little.

"Where do they lead…?" Mugi asked.

Mio flashed the light a little farther ahead and they saw a wooden shack.

Mugi gasped and said, "…N-No…Th-That's…"

 **With Ui's group**

Meanwhile, Ui, Azusa and Nodoka ran into a dead end while searching and the juniors could see the frustration in Nodoka's face when they did.

"A cliff…?," Nodoka said as she looked down on the raging waves of the sea smashing on to the walls of the cliff.

"We're so high up," Ui said, "…probably 30ft.?"

"T-That's scary…," said Azusa as she looked down on the violent waves. She looked to their left and said, "…we could see the beach from here."

"Come on Nodoka-san, let's go back," Ui said.

"Yeah. Let's g – "

 _*RUSTLE*_

The three suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes that startled them.

Nodoka instantly flashed the flashlight to where the sounds were coming from hoping it's the one she's been looking for. "Yui?!"

"It's us…," said Ryoko as she came out with Satoru.

Nodoka, still angry with them, didn't say anything and just looked away.

"Auntie did you find anything?" asked Ui hoping for a good answer.

"No nothing," Ryoko said regrettably.

"Come on senpai. Let's go look agai – "

"Hold on!" Nodoka said while looking at something out in the sea. _What's that? Is that…?_

And just before the juniors could look at where Nodoka was looking, they heard a call from the radio.

 _[_ _ **Mugi:**_ _Everyone…this is Mugi…I think Yui-chan's not on the beach…I repeat Yui-chan's not on the beach…]_

 _[_ _ **Ritsu**_ _: What do you mean she's not on the beach?!]_

 _[_ _ **Mugi:**_ _We found Yui's footprints leading to our shack where we keep our surfboards and small boat…and…the boat's missing…]_

 _[_ _ **Ritsu:**_ _What?!…Then…]_

Everyone who searched near the beach immediately made their way to the shore.

 _[_ _ **Kiyoshi:**_ _Do you have any other boats?!]_

 _[_ _ **Mugi**_ _: No we don't…]_

 _[_ _ **Ritsu:**_ _What about your yacht?!]_

 _[_ _ **Mugi**_ _: It's undergoing some repairs…]_

 _[_ _ **Ritsu:**_ _What?! The one time we need your ship and it's unavailable. How are we going to find her now?! Yui's probably in the middle of the Pacific Ocean by now looking for turtles!]_

"I found her!" Nodoka said to everyone on the radio while looking through the binoculars.

 _[_ _ **Mugi:**_ _Really?!]_

 _[_ _ **Kiyoshi:**_ _Where is she?!]_

"I see her…she's out in the sea! Two…two hundred fifty meters from the beach more or less."

Ui looked at where Nodoka was looking and saw it, a person with a flashlight on a boat. "ONEE-CHAAAN!" she called out as loud as she can.

"It's no use she can't hear you," Nodoka said.

* * *

She arrived at Mugi's villa around noon then immediately started to search beach that took her 3 hours. When she finished searching the whole place, she wanted to go into the water next and look for the legendary tortoise. At first she was a bit hesitant because she doesn't have any boat and she's not that good in swimming but it wasn't long before she saw the shack that has what she was looking for. And Yui has been searching the waters for the legendary tortoise since then.

Swimming and diving underwater for hours, she's wearing only her swimsuit and goggles with no diving gear and equipped with nothing but a flashlight. After 4 hours she's still searching despite the bad weather and the danger to be out in the sea with such conditions – oblivious to the fact that her friends and family are on the beach searching for her, and unaware that Nodoka had already found her. Yui was resting at that moment when she was seen.

 **On the boat**

"It's getting hard to see now…but I have to find it no matter what. It's the only way that can help me be with Nodoka-chan…please…let me find it...please." Yui then felt warm tears roll down her cold cheeks as she sat in the boat, "I don't understand…I don't understand why all of these have to happen. We've been together all these years so why keep us apart now?! Why are the odds always against us?!...All I want to do is love her and be with her and make her happy, is that so wrong?!" Yui shouted out all her frustrations and let herself cry for a while. "Nodoka-chan…she's really important to me. I promise to take care of her and love her and make her happy always…be there for her and fight for her…I will never ever hurt her…that's why…please let me find the Red Belly Tortoise!"

As if on cue, a tremendous flash of lightning suddenly lit the dark skies then immediately followed by a very loud thunder that made Yui jump out of her skin and instantly close her eyes and cover her ears – dropping her flashlight, losing her only light.

 **Back on the cliff**

"Yui!" said Nodoka.

"What happened?!" Ui asked frantically.

"She dropped her flashlight but she's still there. I can still see her…just barely. Good thing the boat's painted white."

Nodoka had her eyes in the binoculars the whole time, keeping an eye on Yui while the others were already on the shore and working on a makeshift boat by putting together the surfboards. Her parents went down with the others to help and for some reason she didn't want to leave her spot. She could go and help her friends who are working on the shoreline but she feels that she needs to stay where she is. Ui and Azusa stayed as well to help keep watch.

"Ui!" Azusa called while running towards her, "…here I got us some binoculars too."

"Thanks Azusa-chan," Ui said and immediately used it.

 **On the boat**

A few second after the thunder and lightning, Yui slowly opened her eyes. She took a quick look around and realized she dropped flashlight on the floor of the boat and breaking it.

"W-What should I do?" she said to herself. "I can't see anythi – "

 _*Scratch*_

"What's that sound?!" Yui immediately turned around and saw nothing.

 _*Scratch*_

Yui felt frightened already after hearing it again. _I can't see anything…I'm scared!_

 _*Scratch*_

 _Nodoka-chan!_ "Huh…?" Yui suddenly felt a light tap on her foot and instinctively looked down. She saw a round rock-like figure on the floor of the boat. "What's this?" she asked and picked it up with one hand. "A rock? Was this rock in here all this time? I haven't noticed," Yui tried to take a better look at it, "…it's a bit heavy and it has a flat surface on the other side. I wonder what – hold on…it's round?…small almost the size of my hand?…a bit heavy?…has a flat surface on the other side?... _*GASP!*_ there's no mistaking it…this is…a gem! Mugi must've lost it, I better return this when I get ba – GYAH!" Yui almost dropped it when she saw something slowly come out from the edge.

 **On the cliff**

"What is she doing?" Azusa asked while watching Yui.

"She seems to be holding something…," Ui answered.

"Yeah she is…it's something round…a rock? I can't tell," said Nodoka trying hard to look at what Yui's holding.

"Then why did she look like something surprised her?" Azusa asked again.

"I'm not sure…"

 **Back on the boat**

Yui kept staring at it and was shocked that four more things came out from the sides of the _"stone"_. "Wh-What is thi – It's moving…?!" barely seeing what it is, Yui got nervous and now too scared to even put it back down. But looking at it closely Yui could somehow make out what it is. "It looks like…like…a _turtle_ …? But how did you get in here little fella? Were you the one making those scratching sounds with your claws? Were you sleeping somew – wait…you're shell sort of feels like Mr. Turtle's…"

"… _That's very common for tortoises; they have a dome-like shells and it's heavier than a turtle's…"_

"… _only specie of tortoise that lives in seawater…"_

"… _most describing it as small…"_

Yui remembered what Nodoka said and what she read in the book. "Dome-like shell…heavy…seawater…small…" Another lightning suddenly flashed, giving Yui a split second chance to see what she needed to see, "… _a red spot on its belly…_ " Yui stared at the tortoise for a while, not knowing how to react.

Something that's supposed to be a just legend was in her hands, "You're…you're…you're the…the…R-Red Belly Tortoise…?! I-I-I can't – I can't believe it…I finally found you!" Yui said so happily, "I've been looking all over for you! You're real! I knew it! I'm so happy!" Yui wanted to jump for joy but the unstable boat made it impossible for her. "AH! I'm sorry for calling you a rock earlier Mr. Red Belly, I didn't recognize you at first since I dropped my flashlight into the water you see. Good thing there was a lightning just then or else I never would've known it was you. I only got to see what you look like for a split second but it's still the same as the one in the book. You really _are_ cute just like Ton-chan!" Despite feeling excited about proving its existence, Yui never forgot the main reason why she was looking for it in the first place.

"Mr. Red Belly…um… I read in the book that you'll grant the wish of the person who caught you…the reason why I was looking for you is because there's something I want to wish for. You see there's this someone I really love, her name is Nodoka-chan. She's pretty, smart, responsible, very caring, the president of the student council…she's…," Yui paused for a while and smiled lightly before proceeding, "…she loves me with all her heart despite what I said to her yesterday I know deep down she loves, she makes me happy, she makes me sad, she makes laugh, she makes me cry…she's always been there for me…she's my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything…and I really love her Mr. Red Belly. Right now…things aren't going well between us because uncle Satoru has been very strict with her. And he's going to send Nodoka-chan away for good I don't want that Mr. Red Belly. My wish is… _I wish Nodoka-chan and I would stay together forever_. I grew up with her and now I want to grow old with her…please give me that chance to be with her all my life…please."

 **On the cliff**

"Is it just me or is Yui-senpai getting farther and farther away?" Azusa said noticing the growing distance between the beach and Yui's boat.

"Is that makeshift boat done yet?!" Nodoka asked impatiently as she radioed her friends.

 _[_ _ **Sawako:**_ _Almost…! Give us 5 minutes!]_

"That's too long! Yui's getting farther away we'll lose sight of her by that time! You guys need to go in 3 minutes!" Nodoka said not caring if she's shouting at her teacher.

 **On the boat**

"Thank you in advance Mr. Red Belly," Yui said after saying her wish and everything else she wanted to say. She was getting ready to let the tortoise go in the water when she felt the front side of the boat was slowly rising non-stop. She turned to look and immediately saw a 13ft. wave was right in front of her and coming at her. Yui's eyes widened as she watched it come closer and there was nothing she could do but brace herself while hugging the tortoise, and seconds after she was gone.

 **On the cliff**

"YUIIII! / ONEE-CHAAN! / SENPAIII!" Nodoka, Ui and Azusa yelled out in unison. They couldn't see Yui anymore; wooden debris of the destroyed boat was all that's left floating in the water.

Ui fell on her knees, crying and had a traumatic look on her face. "…o-onee-chan…"

Feeling furious, Nodoka took the radio and said, "YUI JUST GOT SWALLOWED BY A HUGE WAVE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

They instantly heard Miyuki shout Yui's name afterwards.

Azusa scoped what's happening on the beach and saw a number of her friends stopping Miyuki from going into the water. "Senpai they're almost done!" Azusa reported to Nodoka.

 _They won't make it! Even if they finished now, with that distance and those waves it'll probably take them more than 5 minutes to reach Yui! If they could just go under water then it'll probably easier…_ , Nodoka thought to herself. Then she realized that the distance of the cliff from the shoreline is almost a 100meters; that means she's just 150meters away from Yui compared to her friends and family on the beach, which are 250meters away. _I'm nearer…_ Nodoka realized, so without hesitation she took off her shoes, raincoat, glasses and held her flashlight.

"Se-Senpai?" Azusa called, already had an idea what Nodoka's going to do.

Nodoka ignored her and took several steps back.

"H-Hey senpai! Hold on…you're not…"

"Nodoka-san…?" Ui said noticing Nodoka's actions.

Nodoka then ran and dived off the cliff.

"SENPAI!"

 **On the beach**

While Kiyoshi, Sawako and Ryoko are stopping Miyuki from swimming into the water Ritsu noticed a light falling from the cliff where Ui's group is.

"Hey what's that?" Ritsu pointed out and got everyone to look at where she's pointing. She radioed Ui's group to ask what it was, "Nodoka! Did you guys drop your flashlight?" There was no answer from the other end so Ritsu called again, "Hello…? Nodoka…? Are you guys there? Hey!"

 _[_ _ **Azusa**_ _: S-Senpai…]_

"Azusa? What happened? Something just fell fro – "

 _[_ _ **Azusa:**_ _…jumped off the cliff…]_

"What? I can't understand you speak louder!"

 _[_ _ **Azusa:**_ _…Nodoka-senpai jumped off the cliff!]_

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Nodoka…? NODOKA!" Ryoko cried out and took Ritsu's binoculars to see where she is. "I can't see her! Where is she?! Why isn't she surfacing?!"

 _[_ _ **Azusa:**_ _We can't see her from here either…s-she probably went to Yui-senpai…]_

"But why isn't she surfacing?!" Ryoko asked again and cried, "NODOKA!"

Satoru took his binoculars and had a look, "What a stupid thing to do – "

 _*SLAP!*_

Satoru was caught off guard and lost his balance a bit from the forceful slap he suddenly received from his wife.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Ryoko yelled at him and looked at him while crying, "Your child just jumped off a cliff to save Yui and you call that _stupid_?! If that was me wouldn't you jump off the cliff to save me too?!" Ryoko said and pushed him.

"I – "

"No you wouldn't because that's _stupid_!"

"No that's not – "

"THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HEAR ME?! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! If you hadn't reacted the way you did back then, if you hadn't tried to keep them apart, if you hadn't set those stupid rules on Nodoka none of these would've happened! We would all still be happy! Yui wouldn't go here in the first place! Nodoka wouldn't jump off a cliff!" Ryoko pushed him again and this time he fell on the on ground. "And don't you dare say you're just _protecting_ her because you were just protecting yourself! What _strangers_ have to say about you is more important for you than your own child!"

Satoru looked up to his wife surprised after realizing the truth behind his actions.

"I swear to God…when all of this is over…after we find Nodoka and Yui, expect a call from my lawyer because I will take Nodoka with me and leave you!"

"Wha…?" Satoru stood up and held his wife's hand, "W-Wait Ryoko let's tal – "

"Don't touch me!" Ryoko said and pushed him away.

"Ojou-sama!" a man called out to Mugi while running with other men towards the group and interrupting the intense drama.

"What took you so long?!" Mugi angrily asked her guards.

"W-We apologize ojou-sama the road going here was blocked by fallen trees."

"Why are there only six of you?! I specifically said to bring _at least_ 20 where are the others?!" it was the first time that Mugi got mad at them and it frightened the guards.

"The others are back in the truck preparing our gears while the rest are on their way by boat ojou-sama."

"Why didn't you prepare it before you left the house?! Two of our friends could be dead by now! Why can't you – "

"Mugi!" Mio stopped her and hugged her tight to calm her down.

Mugi then instantly cried in her arms, "Yui-chan…Nodoka-chan…"

"I know…I know…everything's going to be okay," said Mio.

"I think everyone had too much already," Sawako suddenly spoke, "Why don't we let Mugi-chan's guards take things from here – "

"NO! I still have to find Yui!" Miyuki persisted.

"Nodoka's still out there too!" Ryoko added.

"We're all worried about them as much as you two but we need to accept that there's nothing much we can do. For now, let's leave it to the Kotobuki security to search for them. They have boats and proper equipment, we'll just be in their way if we stayed here," Sawako persuaded. "Let's go back to the beach house and rest for a while, okay? We'll go and search again after we've rested."

After much hesitation the two mothers finally agreed. One of Mugi's guards accompanied them to the beach house while Ritsu told the rest of them that their juniors are still on the cliff and asked the guards to escort them back since they don't have any flashlight with them. Mio didn't let go of Mugi while giving final instructions to her guards and even all the way to the beach house. The Kotobuki security immediately started their work after Mugi spoke to them.

And Satoru, he was left on the beach with Kiyoshi. He stood in his spot feeling guilty for everything and Kiyoshi put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on let'go."

"Kiyoshi…I…I have to talk to – "

"I think it's best to leave your wife alone for now Sato."

"But…"

"I'm going to be honest…I sort of blame you too but despite all you did I know you love your kid. And I blame myself as well for not doing anything. So let's do the right thing this time after we find our kids lets, okay?"

"Yeah," Satoru simply said and walked with Kiyoshi back to the beach house.

 **Out in the sea**

" _*GASP*…*pant*…*pant*…_ YUI!" Nodoka called out for her, "YUI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She scanned her surroundings using the flashlight she has as she struggles for air. _Yui…where are you?_ Despite having a bit of a blurry vision she can see the debris from the boat not too far away. She never swam that far and that long in her whole life so even with all the adrenaline rushing through her body, she can feel that she's almost at her limit. She's almost out of oxygen and exhausted from swimming and keeping herself up in water to breathe. "I'm almost there…just…a little more," Nodoka said to herself encouraging and pushing herself to keep going before she dove back under water. Her legs are getting heavier with every kick she makes under water and she already has trouble holding her breath under water. _I have to find Yui…I must._

And just when she was about to go up to the surface for some air, the light from her flashlight shone back at her; it was from Yui's goggles and she caught sight of Yui unconscious just several feet away, slowly sinking deeper into the depths of the sea. _YUI!_ Nodoka immediately swam all her might towards her disregarding her need for air, _Yui!…I'm coming!_ And when she was only 5ft. away Nodoka reached out her hand and gave all her remaining strength to grab her hand, _I got you Yui!_ Nodoka was so happy but they were both too deep now and she doesn't have enough air, energy and strength to swim back up with Yui – but she didn't care.

* * *

 _Yui I'm here now…_

… _Nodoka…chan…_

 _I will never let you be alone again…I'll keep my promise this time…_

 _I love you…Nodoka-chan…so much…_

 _I love you too…Yui_

 _We'll be…together forever…?_

 _We'll be together forever…_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :)**

 **It's not over yet so stay tuned for chapter 10 :)**


	13. Chapter 10

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 10! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _The storm passed and early morn came…onee-chan and Nodoka-san are still not found. No one had any sleep, everyone waited all night for any news. Sawako-sensei prepared food but it was hardly been touched so she's making everyone tea now. Aunt Ryoko held Nodoka-san's glasses and not once did she put it down, mom just looked out the window all this time – staring at the sea and watching Tsumugi-san's guards search around the beach. Dad and uncle stayed in one corner and just talked. Tsumugi-san just finished calling the school to inform them of our absence today and Mio-san just continued to stick by her side. Ritsu-san has been on the phone as well all morning, I'm pretty sure she's updating Mika-san about what happened. Me? Thanks to Azusa-chan I'm able to stay calm this long. But I know this wouldn't last…I hope we get some good news soon._

* * *

Everyone waited in silence that morning; very hopeful that they'll hear the news they want. Sawako and Mugi served tea to help them stay calm a little longer. And it was nearly noon when Miyuki and Ryoko couldn't wait anymore. "I want to look for Yui," Miyuki said, as she stood up from her seat feeling impatient. "Me too. I want to look for my daughter," said Ryoko and the rest also agreed on it without hesitation. As they prepare to search the beach again, one of Mugi's guards arrived with some news.

"Ojou-sama!"

"What is it?! Do you have any news?!" Mugi asked eagerly and everyone anticipated as well.

"Ah…g-good morning…," he greeted and showed his respect, "…yes. We have found them."

A big thorn was pulled out from their hearts and gave them great relief. It was the news they've been waiting to hear for ages – worry instantly turned into joy among them.

"Well? Where are they?!" Miyuki asked excitedly.

"They're still in the medical tent with the doctors."

"Why?! Did they got hurt?!" Mugi asked worriedly.

"Ah no ojou-sama. We found them with no injuries whatsoever…"

"I see…," Mugi let out a breath of relief.

"…but they weren't breathing," the guard continued.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"Uh but the doctors were able to revive them."

"Could you tell us everything already and not give us an emotional rollercoaster ride?!" Sawako said irritably.

"R-Right. My apologies. They're both still unconscious but they're fine. Doctor Haruka and her team are still doing some tests just to make sure before we bring them here," he explained.

"O-Onee-chan's alright…," Ui started to cry, "Azusa-chan…she and Nodoka-san are alive."

"I know, thank goodness," Azusa cried as well and so did everyone else.

"But…," the guard resumed again.

"What is it this time?!" Ritsu said, "Don't tell me they're in coma or something like that!"

"Um n-no…it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that…when we found them on the other side of the beach they were sitting under a palm tree…"

"So?"

"We just find it strange because the tree was several meters away from the beach also when you get washed up on the shore you'd usually just lay there until help arrives or you gain consciousness."

"Well maybe one of them carried the other to the tree."

"There were trails on the sand that indicate they're both dragged to the tree."

With a raised eyebrow Mugi said, "So you mean to say someone else put them there?"

"Yes, but there were no footprints."

"What are you saying? That a ghost dragged them out of the water and put them under the tree?" Ritsu said.

"G-Ghost?!" Mio then hid behind Mugi, "T-There's no g-ghost here right Mugi?"

"Of course not Mio-chan," Mugi reassured, "…I think."

"What?!"

"We still don't know for sure but we suspect that there's a trespasser in the area so we've closed all entrances and exits for now to search for the intruder."

"Is that so? Thank you for your hard work," Mugi complimented.

"Is it okay if we see them now?" Ui asked the guard.

"I'm not sure if the doctors will allow you but I will take you there."

 **Medical tent**

Upon arriving at the tent and asking permission, the friends and family were allowed to see the two and seeing them both alive and well already made them cry. "Thank you doctor…thank you so much," Miyuki said to one doctor nearby. She just smiled and bowed her head in response. She then went to Mugi to have a talk with her.

"It seems you guys had quite an adventure last night, Mugi-chan."

 _Mugi-chan…?_ Mio felt surprised to see a pretty doctor seemed familiar with her girlfriend.

"You can say that Haruka-san," Mugi replied while wiping some tears in her eye.

The doctor took out her handkerchief and gave it to Mugi, which Mio sort of hated.

"Thank you. So how are they?" asked Mugi.

"Well they _were_ dead when the guards found them but thankfully we were able to save them. And aside from that there were no injuries anywhere – they're perfect," the doctor said.

"Thank goodness…"

"But they're _too_ perfect…," Doctor Haruka added.

"What do you mean Haruka-san?"

"For starters, if they _did_ swim last night out in the sea in the middle of a storm, the water temp that time would probably be between 10-15 degrees celsius or even less; that could cause death within an hour if they didn't get out immediately. Also, having your body expose to such cold conditions for a long time would cause you to have hypothermia but they didn't have it. When they brought them here their temperatures are normal, as if they didn't stay out in the rain and drown in the ocean last night. So in short, they should really be dead by now but here they are 15 hours later alive and breathing and reviving them was too easy, we didn't even put too much effort in doing CPR. We got them breathing again in less than 10 seconds," the doctor explained. "This is the first time I've encountered such patients and this is the first time I feel strange to say that _they're fine_. Not even a simple fever from being out in the rain for so long."

Mio and Mugi were also surprised from what they heard. "But how can that be?" Mugi asked.

"It's a miracle…," Ritsu, who was listening nearby, suddenly spoke, "…there's no other way to explain it."

The three of them looked at her and the doctor said with a smile, "I guess that's it. Miracles are the only supernatural things that doctors believe in."

"Yeah," Mugi said with a gentle smile and looked at her two friends, "…no matter what the explanation is as long as they're fine…that's enough."

"So Mugi-chan…," the doctor put an arm around her shoulder, "…how are you going to explain all of this to your father?" Doctor Haruka asked. "He'll definitely notice when you use this much resources, don't you think? And I heard you've been using the power of the Kotobuki name to get what you want lately."

Mio's happy face about her friends' good condition disappeared because of her jealousy's taking over, making her shows a negative kind of expression on her face.

"That's true, I guess I _did_ abuse my power a little too much but I didn't do it for personal gain. I'll take responsibility for all it and just worry about the rest later when father arrives," Mugi answered.

"So mature but carefree as ever. Well I guess my work here is done, I'll see you around Mugi-chan," Doctor Haruka said and patted Mugi on the head before exiting the tent.

While fixing her hair, Mugi noticed how Mio looked and immediately knew what's wrong. "You easily get jealous don't you?"

"Well who wouldn't? I mean she's all familiar with you and stuff…"

"She's just a family friend – "

"Also, she's pretty, has a fit body, good complexion, nice hair, a doctor – "

"Oh really? Seems to me like you _really_ checked her out."

"Eh?"

"I can't believe you've been looking at her _pretty face, nice body, nice hair and good complexion_ …"

"Wait Mugi that's not – "

"I should be the one jealous here. Hmph!" Mugi said and turned around to go out of the tent.

"A-Ah w-wait Mugi!"

"You really done it now Mio," Ritsu commented.

Mio ignored her best friend and ran after Mugi.

* * *

 _Everything seemed to naturally go back to normal little by little now that we're certain onee-chan and Nodoka-san are alright. They're still not waking up but the doctors said they're just sleeping so our parents decided to have them sleep comfortably on a bed back at the beach house after the doctors said it's okay. Now, we can all rest easy…well some of us. There are still some issues between aunt Ryoko and uncle Satoru but I'm sure they'll be able to fix it._

* * *

 **Balcony**

Ryoko was drinking tea and taking it easy on the balcony; just enjoying the view of the beach. After Nodoka and Yui have been found she felt a whole lot betterlike everyone else. _Thank God they're safe, it's over…and there's only one thing left to do_ , she thought to herself.

"Ryoko…?" someone called behind her.

She knew who it was and didn't bother turning around, "What do you want Satoru?"

"Ryoko…I want to say…I'm sorry…"

"I won't change my mind Satoru…," Ryoko said before taking a sip of her tea and putting it down on the table beside her.

"Please Ryoko let's talk about this…"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"But Ryoko you're being unreasonable, you can't simply throw away our years of marriage because of one incident – "

" _That one incident_ almost cost us our child's life and it's all because of you! And you're saying I'm unreasonable?!" Ryoko finally lost her cool and raised her voice as she finally turned around to face him; making everyone inside the beach house overhear.

"But she's safe now."

"Yeah and it's no thanks to you."

"You're right and I'm sorry – "

"I don't care! I don't care if you're sorry or if you perform _seppuku_ right now as an apology. I want you away from our lives."

"But Ryoko if we got divorced…think of Nodoka – "

"I am! I always have…what about you? Have _you_ thought of her…ever? Since you found out about them?"

"I…," Satoru looked down feeling more ashamed than ever and couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know me Satoru, if I said I'll do something I'll do it. If got we divorced, she and Yui-chan will be happy and most importantly _safe,_ not forced to put their lives on the line ever again to have happiness."

"Is it that easy for you to let go of everything?"

"It was easy for you to simply throw away and forget all the care, love and understanding you had for those two so why should it be hard for me let go all those things I have for you too?" Ryoko said and walked back in the beach house; not looking at her husband as she passes by him.

And Satoru couldn't do anything but to just let his wife walk passed him. He didn't know what else to do and how he would make up to his wife and change her mind.

Everyone inside pretended they didn't hear or see anything when they saw Ryoko coming back inside and went back to whatever they were doing. She knew that they were watching, but she ignored them all when she stepped in and just headed straight to the kitchen, while Satoru just made his way to the beach. The Hirasawa family, who was standing nearby together with Azusa, was affected by their isue given how close their families are with each other.

"Dad shouldn't we do something?" Ui worriedly asked her parents.

"I can't blame Yoko-chan since she does have a point in her argument," Miyuki said feeling a bit mad at Satoru as well, "…it was because of him that Yui was forced to do this. He was _too_ strict, also it was heartless of him to say such words towards Nodoka-chan who just jumped off the cliff to save Yui."

"Mom…"

"…But…," Miyuki continued, "Satoru-kun is right as well. If they got divorced, Nodoka-chan might get deeply affected by it."

"You're right but what do we do?" Kiyoshi asked.

"What _can_ we do? This is Yoko-chan we're talking about, once she decides on something she will not backout."

"Can't you talk to her? Convince her or something? You two are close friends after all," Kiyoshi said and got both Ui and Miyuki's attention.

"Y-Yeah…I-I'll see what I can do…," Miyuki said feeling uneasy.

"By the way mom," Ui suddenly said.

"Y-Yes! What is it?"

"I saw you in a Sakura High yearbook the other day…"

"I-Is that so…?"

"Yeah…and I saw aunt Ryoko as well, she was a member of the Track and Field. Why didn't you tell us that you two attended Sakura High before?"

"H-Huh? D-Didn't I mention it before?"

"No you didn't."

"W-Well I guess I'm getting old after all. That's right, we both went to the same high school together. Yoko-chan's always been the athletic type so she was in track and field while I was a member of the cooking club – "

"She and your aunt Ryoko are childhood friends actually," Kiyoshi added, "…if I'm not mistaken since kindergarten right?"

"Huh?! Uh…y-yeah! T-That's right."

"Just like Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai…," Azusa said, "…that's amazing."

"Well I-I'll go check on how Yoko-chan is doing," Miyuki said and hurriedly walked away.

And Ui eyed her mother suspicisously, _Why was she so troubled? It seems she didn't have any intention of telling us that in the first place. Come to think of it, auntie never mentioned it before as well, does that mean she's hiding it too? But, why? Why keep it a secret? If anything, such information is not such a big deal anyway but the fact that they hid it from us means…there's more to it. I want to find out what it is._

"Ui? Is something wrong?" Azusa asked after seeing Ui watch her mom walk away.

"Sorry Azusa-chan, there's something I need to do," said Ui and just left. Leaving Azusa and Kiyoshi alone.

"Wai – Ui!" Azusa called not wanting to be left alone with Kiyoshi but Ui didn't turn around.

Kiyoshi realized it as well, thus leaving both of them in an awkward situation. Not knowing what to say, they just stood in their spot confused on whether they should just leave or at least make a conversation before leaving, _But what do I say?!_ They both said to themselves. And after a minute of awkward silence Kiyoshi was the first one to talk.

"S-So…you're…Azusa-chan?"

"Y-Yes," Azusa shyly said, "…N-Nakano Azusa…n-n-nice to meet you…sir…"

"Hiraswa Kiyoshi…n-nice to meet you too…"

"Y-Yes…"

"Ui mentioned you before…"

"O-Oh…"

"She said that you two are…d-dating…?...longer than Yui and Nodoka-chan…?"

"T-That's right s-sir," Azusa never felt so nervous in her whole life.

"So…h-how long…?"

"S-Since this s-spring…sir…"

"Oh…That long…"

"Y-Yes…"

And after that, they were back again from where they started, being awkward.

* * *

 _Will aunt Ryoko and uncle Satoru really divorce? Is there anything we can do? Will auntie never change her mind? These questions ran through my mind as I wait for onee-chan and Nodoka-san to wake up. And the list goes on when I saw mom started acting strange. What are mom and auntie hiding from us? Why are they hiding it?_

 _I want to have answers to these questions soon…especially to the ones regarding mom and aunt Ryoko._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 11 :)**

 **PS: From Ryoko and Satoru's talk in the balcony, Ryoko mentioned _Seppuku._ For anyone who doesn't know what that is it's "stomach- or abdomen-cutting," a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. It's an ancient samurai honor code reserved only for a samurai before but now I think anyone who wants to do it can do it. It's usually used voluntarily** **by a** **samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture) or as a form of capital punishment for a samurai who had committed serious offenses, or because they had brought shame to themselves.**


	14. Chapter 11

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 11 finally! :P**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ui followed her mom and spied on her while she was talking to Ryoko in the kitchen, hungry for some answers to her questions. She waited patiently, sitting by the kitchen's doorway trying her best to stay hidden from her mom and aunt. She was lucky that there weren't any door this time to prevent her from hearing their conversation despite them talking in a low voice.

 **Kitchen**

"Yoko-chan…"

"I'm fine Yuki-chan," said Ryoko before finishing her glass of water, "…I really hate him."

"Are you really pushing through with the divorce?"

"Don't tell me you're taking his side…"

"It's not that, in fact I'm mad at him too, but I'm just worried about Nodoka. Will she be okay about this? She's only a teenager."

"I know Yuki-chan but I want to keep Nodoka-chan away from him before that bastard could do anymore damage."

"But Yoko-chan, keeping her away from her father and having her live a life with divorced parents wouldn't be good for her, you know that. Like I said she's only a child."

"She's 17 but sometimes she talks like she's 23. She's always so calm and levelheaded in dealing with whatever situation that comes her way. She's really smart and mature, I know it'll probably be hard on her but I'm sure she'll be able to understand that there are certain things that have to happen," Ryoko then chuckled before continuing, "…the only time that she's not her calm and mature self is when it's about Yui-chan."

"It looks like I can't change your mind, Yoko-chan."

"You can take his side if you're really against it."

"Why would I do that? If that's what you really want to do, I'll help you and support you with it," Miyuki said with a smile.

"Thanks Yuki-chan."

"By the way Yoko-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Ui said something earlier…"

"What?"

"She said she saw us in the Sakura High yearbook the other day."

Ryoko's reaction was no different from Miyuki's when her youngest mentioned it earlier. _I knew it!_ And from that Ui, who was watching and listening nearby, was able to confirm that they are really hiding something. _Now, tell me what is it…_

"And...?" Ryoko asked worriedly.

"She asked why I didn't tell her and Yui about it…"

"Well? What did you say?"

"I just pretended that I forgot to mention it. Then Kiyoshi suddenly told her that we're childhood friends."

"That four-eyes!"

"Yoko-chan."

"Right. Sorry."

"Anyway, that's all what Ui learned but she's really suspicious, Yoko-chan."

"Don't worry. Just don't say anything more, if she asks answer calmly, okay?"

"Ok – "

"Ui what are you doing?" a question suddenly heard by the two mothers; instantly revealing Ui's location and her plan.

"R-Ritsu-san…?" Ui said nervously as she thinks of an excuse, "…I…uh…I slipped."

"Really? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…," said Ui before standing up.

"Well be careful okay?" said Ritsu then left right away.

"Yes. Thank you...," Ui said to her senior then took a deep breath before facing the two mothers who were looking at her confusingly.

"Ui…? How long have you been there?" Miyuki asked worriedly.

"Long enough…," Ui answered.

"Oh you've been spying," Ryoko said looking unfazed. "You seem to be starting to get a hang of it since the last time we did it."

"Yoko-chan, you taught her how to eavesdrop on other people's conversation?!" Miyuki asked irritably.

"I didn't teach her anything," said Ryoko defensively, "I just…you know showed her and we did it together once. She's a fast learner you know and that's not my fault anymore. Blame Kiyoshi for that."

"Don't bring my husband into this. That's always your thing…so that's why she was listening by Yui's door 4 days ago when their friend came by. I can't believe you'd do this."

"Hey how is it still my fault if your daughter has so much curiousity?!"

 _T-They're arguing? They really do get along._ "Excuse me I'm still here," Ui said getting back their attention, "…please try not to run away by changing the subject. Also I think it's really not that much of an issue if I listen to what other people are talking about as long as it's important for me."

"Oohh~ well said," Ryoko complimented while clapping.

"You taught her that too didn't you?" Miyuki eyed her suspiciously.

"I swear I didn't!"

Before they could change the topic again, Ui immediately made her move to stop them. "So you two really are hiding something," Ui brought the conversation back to the earlier topic and looked at them seriously, letting them know that she means business. And the best friends realized it as well that there's no escaping and they have no choice but to face the young Hirasawa.

Miyuki, feeling nervous, said, "Ui whatever you heard, that's not – "

"That's right," Ryoko just said and interrupting Miyuki.

"Wha – ! Yoko-chan…?!"

"What? She already heard so there's no point in denying it."

Ui was surprised as well, _I never thought_ _they'd admit so easily…well aunt Ryoko did. Knowing her, that's quite expected._ "I want to know what is it."

"Why?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Ignoring my question eh? I never thought you'd be a demanding kid. Well whatever we're hiding we won't tell you."

"Fine. Then why are you hiding it?"

Ryoko sensed Ui's determination and is not giving up until she gets an answer. _But I won't give up either,_ "Why? Because it's _our_ secret. Yeah, we've known each other since childhood and went to the same high school, why we didn't tell anyone is _our_ business."

"Is it really that bad for you to hide it even from dad? We're your family, don't you think we deserve to know?" Ui asked looking at her mom.

 _This kid's smart…trying to get answers from Yuki-chan since she couldn't get it from me by trying to guilt-trip her mom. What a cunning and devious kid…she's going to be a scary woman after a few years. I need to tell Yuki-chan to keep an eye on her from now on,_ Ryoko said to herself.

Miyuki tried her best to stand her ground despite how her daughter's looking at her, "Ui…please understand that…we're keeping this for a reason and it's for the best – "

"That's exactly it. How can I understand if you won't tell me? And how is it for the best when you're lying to us?"

"Ui that's not what we're – "

"You know Ui-chan," Ryoko butted in once again, "…you may not understand this now but there are things in this world that you're better off not knowing. Just because we're hiding something doesn't mean we're lying already."

"It's the same as not telling the truth."

"No, altering facts or making up stories to make a person believe you, _that's lying._ Pretty much what your mother did earlier when she said _she "forgot"_ to tell you we went to the same high school. And I'm sure you have secrets as well that you don't want to tell us, right?"

"If I'm asked about it I'll answer truthfully."

"Is that so? Then you won't hide anything if I asked you a series of questions? You'll answer honestly?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't we perfect? You're not hiding anything?"

"No. The only secret I had was my relationship with Azusa-chan but now that mom and dad know about her I don't have anything to hide anymore," Ui answered with conviction.

"How interesting…," Ryoko paused a moment and just looked at Ui before continuing, "…fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you…"

"Yoko-chan!?" Miyuki panicked.

"Really?" it confused Ui but she felt happy that her aunt Ryoko would finally tell her.

"However in one condition…," Ryoko said, "…you have to tell us everything what we want to know first before we tell you our secret. That's only fair right?"

"I got it. I have nothing to hide."

But Ryoko didn't believe it so she smiled mischievously at the youngster and planned on proving her wrong. _Don't underestimate me Ui-chan, there's no such thing as a secretless person. You have guts I'll give you that but you're putting a lot of emotion into this and that was your mistake making you too careless. You still have a lot to learn kid…this is going to be fun._

Miyuki on the other hand knew what her friend's smile meant and it made her worry for Ui but at the same time she's looking forward to what Ryoko's going to do. _Yoko-chan's being such a child again but…it's been so long since I last felt my heart beat so fast like this. I need to worry about Ui but I couldn't help but feel excited. This is Yoko-chan after all._

 **Living room**

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi and Azusa are still stuck in their awkward world, clueless until now on what they should do or say, only managing to make small talks every few minutes.

"So you're in the same club as Yui?"

"Yes…I play the guitar."

"Oh…that's nice…"

"I heard you and Miyuki-san travel a lot…"

"Oh yes…we always want to see new places…"

"That's nice…"

"Y-Yeah."

"The weather's nice today, isn't it?"

"Yes…the storm's gone."

"Yeah…"

 **Back to the kitchen**

And without any hesitation Ryoko began to ask Ui, "Great! Now first question…when did you and this _Azusa-chan_ started dating?"

"Spring of this year."

 _Oh! That was fast, how admirable_ , Ryoko praised then continued to ask her, "So when in spring exactly?"

"When the seniors we're on their 2nd day in Kyoto."

"That's a Sunday. So you two confessed to each other _while_ your sister was on a trip?"

"Yes."

"Where did that happen?"

Ui gulped for a split second and said, "At our house."

 _Oh…she panicked a little. That was fast so I just have to focus on their house, eh?_ Ryoko noticed before continuing. "Since your parents were on a trip that time and Yui-chan's also on a trip that time, that means you two got the whole house for yourselves?"

"No. She and a friend of ours spent the night that day."

"That Sunday?"

"No…Saturday."

"Oh? And your friend went home the next day, which is Sunday, the day you and Azusa-chan declared your feelings for each other _in your house_ , correct?"

"Yes…but before she went home we still hang-out the next morning, Jun-chan was bored because she couldn't read the next volume of the manga she's reading so we went to the batting center and then went to school to feed Ton-chan, the light music club's pet turtle."

Miyuki can see that Ui's starting to get uncomfortable and seeing Ryoko raise an eyebrow while smiling mischievously at her, she can tell that her daughter made a mistake somewhere. _Yoko-chan's been asking her questions a little faster after the previous one. And she's pacing while asking, like a detective interrogating a suspect or a lawyer questioning a witness. She's making me feel like we're not in the kitchen anymore…I bet Ui's subconsciously feeling that as well. But…her unfazed expression…the way she asks her, her confidence, as if she already knows what she's hiding and just confirming her about it…where have I seen that before…_

 _Giving me unnecessary information, you're showing your nervousness Ui-chan. Trying to pull me away from asking about the events that happened in your house, huh? That's not going to work since you already dug your own grave even before we started._ "Interesting. So what time did you guys finish your fun together?

"Late afternoon around 5 and 6pm."

"And after that your friend, Jun-chan, went home?"

"Yes…she did."

 _Oh she's starting to answer slowly._ "What mode of transportation did she take?"

"She took the bus."

"So since you three were together, you guys walked her to the terminal, right?"

"Yes we did."

"Then when she boarded the bus, you and Azusa-chan were the onlys left, correct?"

"…yes…"

"And since you said you guys confessed to each other that Sunday, the 2nd day of the seniors' trip, _at your house_ I guess it's safe to assume now that Azusa-chan didn't go home right away and instead went back to your house with you, am I right?"

"R-Right…," and in the end Ui couldn't hide her anxiety anymore.

 _Gotcha! And the first drop of sweat finally rolled down your face. It's time for me to play_ , Ryoko thought to herself while having an evil smile on her face.

Watching her aunt smile at her so diabolically made her even more nervous. She's 100% certain that she's has nothing to hide, _but why do I feel scared? What's with that look? Why is auntie so scary?_

"So…Ui-chan…," Ryoko started and took a step closer at Ui, "…did you guys confess right away when you got back to your house? Oh don't worry by the way, I won't ask the details on what you guys said to each or anything that's private stuff after all."

"N-No we did our homework first before that happened."

"Diligent as ever you are Ui-chan. So where did you do your homework?"

"In my room – "

"I bet that confession happened in your room too, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

 _She's getting really nervous._ "Tell me Ui-chan…did something else happened in that room aside from those two?"

"W-What do you mean auntie? N-Nothing…nothing happened…"

"Really? You didn't have s – "

"NO!"

"YOKO-CHAN! What are you asking?!"

Ryoko watched Ui go red and cover her face with her hands from embrassment. And she liked it that way. "What?" she faced Miyuki, "I haven't said anything yet. I was about say _"snacks"_ , what were you two thinking?"

"Shut up Yoko-chan! You and your excuses! I know exactly what you were about to say!"

Ryoko gave a chuckle and said, "Fine, fine you got me," before she turned her attention to Ui next, "…but I'm quite surprised that you knew what I was going to say too, Ui-chan…"

Miyuki realized it and was surprised as well.

"I…I…I just – "

"Don't tell me you were thinking of doing that with Azusa-chan, hmm?"

"N-No! I wasn't! I could never!" Ui answered defensively, which just made it more obvious that she was lying.

"Oh? Then what's with that face and embarrassed reaction? You definitely had that in mind. I mean, you two were alone…in your room…that night…with no one else around…you got the whole house to yourselves."

Ui couldn't answer anymore and was about to cry. She didn't know what to do since her mother was watching and listening.

 _Oopps! I think I went a little too far,_ Ryoko said to herself when she saw tears building up in Ui's eyes. She put an arm around the youngster's shoulder and said, "Jeez, you don't have to cry. That's completely normal! Most kids your age start to think about stuff. Your mom was the same too when she was in high school – "

"That's not true!" Miyuki immediately opposed.

Ryoko ignored her and continued to talk to Ui, "Anyway, all I'm saying is that just comes to your mind naturally especially if you're in love. You'll have that certain desire to learn about your partner at some point. Sure it's a bit embarrassing at first but that's normal too, okay?"

As Miyuki listened, part of her wanted to stop Ryoko from continuing this kind conversation with a minor but after seeing her friend handle it well, she just let her be. _After all, she's a mother too._

"Azusa-chan's the one with the pigtails right?"

"Y-Yeah…," Ui answered as she wiped her tears

"Hmmm…she looks like the shy and tsundere-ish type."

Ui smiled and said, "She is."

"Then want me to give you some tips?"

"Eh?!" both Miyuki and Ui said in unison.

"Yoko-chan!"

Ui didn't answer and just looked hesitant but Ryoko could sense that she wants to hear it. "Right. With those kinds of people like Azusa-chan, you need to be gentle at the same aggressive. First, you have to – OW!"

"That's enough Yoko-chan!" Miyuki said after hitting her friend on the head. "Ui don't listen to your aunt Ryoko anymore."

"You're no fun Yuki-chan," Ryoko said while rubbing the part of her head where Miyuki hit then turned her attention to Ui, "…Well I hope you learned your lesson Ui-chan."

"Eh?"

"Curiousity is fine but try to control it and keep it in place, the saying _'Curiousity killed the cat'_ shouldn't be taken lightly. There are certain things that people don't want to talk about, like you and your _fantasies_ about Azusa-chan."

At that moment, Ui finally realized her mistake and felt ashamed to force the truth out of them. "You're right, I'm sorry mom…auntie. I just couldn't help but think of the reason why you would hide your friendship like that."

"Ui like I said earlier…we have a reason for hiding it," Miyuki said.

"That's right. But we had deal that if you answered my questions truthfully I'll tell you what it is, so I'll tell you."

"Wha - ! You have got to be kidding me Yoko-chan!"

"But auntie I lied in your last question."

"It's fine I had fun seeing you embarrassed anyway," Ryoko said with a grin on her face but that immediately changed into a frown, letting her know that she's serious already. "I'll tell you to keep my end of the deal and since you already found out about it anyway…just promise not tell anyone else, _especially_ Yui-chan and Nodoka-chan, got it?"

"I-I got it…I promise…"

"Wai-Wait! Yoko-chan stop it don't…," Miyuki begged but Ryoko didn't pay any attention to her.

"The truth is…your mom and I…"

"Yoko-chan!"

"…we're sisters…"

"Wha…," Ui was too surprised to finish her one word sentence.

Ryoko continued, "…half sisters to be exact. Your late grandfather was a cheating, lying good for nothing bastard. He had two wives and that's my mother and Miyuki's mother, your late grandmother. After Miyuki was born, he left us for another woman _again_ and we haven't seen him since then. Until we got the news that he already passed away years ago but not that I care. No one suspected it before, even us, because both our moms didn't use your grandfather's last name. That is until we were in 6th grade when your mom and I found out we're sisters through a common photo we both had of him – we were already best friends at that time. It _did_ put our friendship to the test though. But after a while we were able to fix our problem. And for some complicated and very long familial reasons we can't let other people know about it."

Time stopped for Ui when she heard the story and the word _'sisters'_ echoed in her head endlessly. It was truly unexpected and she was dumbfounded, then she remembered her own sister. "Then…o-onee-chan and Nodoka-san a-are…? W-We're…"

"That's not the main reason but now that they're together that's another reason why we should keep this a secret. We don't know what will happen if they find out and who knows what will Satoru do if _he_ finds out. But it's not like they could get each other pregnant or anything so we really have nothing to worry about as long as we keep this to ourselves, got it?"

Ui had trouble responding due to shock but was able to give a nod to her aunt. She saw Miyuki look away with a very troubled face and a clenched fist. _Mom…I see…now I understand why they kept it a secret._

And Ui finally let the topic go without digging much into it anymore. The three of them just walked out the kitchen leaving behind everything they talked about in that room, promised to never to bring them up ever again.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **On to the next chapter! :P**


	15. Chapter 12

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 12 :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was already late afternoon and while the sun started to set someone was just waking up from a deep slumber.

 _Ugh…I feel sore…_

 _W…Where am I…?_

 _A room…not my room…?_

 _What…happened?_

 _*sniff* I smell seawater_

 _What's that sound…? Waves…?_

 _Beach…?_

 _Sea…Waves…? The storm…!_

"YUI! – Ow!" Nodoka instantly felt the pain from her aching body as she suddenly sat up from the bed she was lying in. She was sore from head to toe and couldn't move much. She put a hand on her head, as she felt dizzy after getting up so fast from bed while trying to remember what happened before she woke up. _Let's see…we're looking for Yui at Mugi's villa…a huge wave wrecked her boat and…I jumped to save her. I remember getting to her but…that's all. What time is it?_ Nodoka turned to the clock on the side table to check. _5:40…? I can't see much…oh yeah I threw away my glasses before jumping off the cliff. How long was I asleep? How did I get here? Yui…_

"I need to know if they found Yui as we – "

"Mmmnnph…"

The sound that interrupted Nodoka came from someone sleeping under the covers beside her, which she failed to notice. She instinctively thought it was Yui but she didn't jump to conclusions just yet. She slowlyreached for the blanket and pulled it to her side. "…Y-Yui…," she whispered to herself. Nodoka couldn't believe it, all this time she was just sleeping beside her. She's sleeping so soundly like nothing happened and without realizing it, Nodoka was already crying. _S-She's alive…she's right here with me…sleeping like a baby, thank goodness…she's here. It's like a dream…seeing her like this makes me feel like that storm never happened. Did that really happen?_ She gently touched Yui's face and felt her warmth on her palm; _I don't care what happened anymore as long as she's here…we're finally together._ She smiled so contently as she watched her sleep, _I've seen her silly sleeping face so many times but I never get tired of it._

"Mmmnrpph…"

 _She's waking up._

Yui slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took a quick look around and then fully woke up when she suddenly remembered what happened.

"Sorry…did I wake you?"

Yui turned to her side and saw Nodoka crying but smiling, "N-Nodoka…chan…?"

"Good morning…well it's almost night time though."

"Nodoka-chan!" with a big smile on her face she lunged in to hug her girlfriend.

 _*SLAP!*_ but Nodoka stopped her midway.

"N-Nodoka-chan?" a confused Yui said while holding her cheek.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried we were about you?! I mean, who would be stupid enough to go to a beach in a storm?!" after feeling happy and relieved that Yui was okay, Nodoka now remembered to get mad at her for doing reckless things.

"Eh?! You knew where I was?"

"I did! If our friends and your family hadn't come to our house we wouldn't have found you! You would've been _dead_! And I…I…," Nodoka started crying hard and had trouble continuing what she was going to say.

Yui embraced Nodoka tightly and said, "I'm sorry Nodoka-chan…I really am."

"You don't know how scared I was! I thought I was going to lose you…"

"But you didn't…see? I'm here…I'm okay…we're together right now. But…you're right, if I was in your place I would've been scared to death myself. I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan…"

Nodoka finally hugged her back and said, "Don't…Don't ever do that again…"

"I won't…I promise…"

Nodoka pulled away and checked Yui's swollen cheek that she slapped, "Let me see…I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard?"

"It _did_ hurt but it's fine…I made you worry after all," Yui said with a big grin on her face.

"Idiot…you made _all of us_ worry but I love you still Yui…"

"I love you too Nodoka-chan," said Yui and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

But Miyuki came in with Ryoko to check on them and interrupting the couple. "Y-You're awake! Yui!" Miyuki immediately ran to her and embraced her while crying.

Ryoko had the same reaction as well, "Nodoka-chan!"

"Mom!" they both said and hugged their respective mothers back.

"Thank God! Yui, you're okay!"

"You too Nodoka-chan! For goodness sake don't just jump off a cliff and almost give me a heart attack!"

"E-Eh?! You jumped off a cliff Nodoka-chan?!" Yui said surprised to hear what she did.

"S-Sorry mom…."

The mother and daughter reunion didn't last long for them when Ui came as well with Azusa. The junior immediately let the others know about the good news and less than a minute later their friends came running to them with tears in their eyes – happy to see them well. Amidst the joy and laughter of friends and family Nodoka noticed someone missing.

"By the way, where's dad?" Nodoka asked and instantly the once lively room turned gloomy.

"Now that you mention it, dad's not here too," Yui said noticing Kiyoshi's absence.

"T-They're taking a walk in the beach right now. I don't know where they are so I couldn't tell them you're awake already," Azusa answered Nodoka anxiously.

"Oh. Then what's with those faces? Did something happen?" asked Nodoka.

"A-Ah nothing!" Mugi spoke, "…we just remembered that the road back home is still blocked by fallen trees from the storm so we're stuck here for a while."

"I see."

"I'll go and prepare some food for you I'm sure you guys are hungry.

 _*ggrroowwlll*_ "I sure _am_ ," Yui said and put a hand on her tummy, "thanks Mugi-chan."

"It's no problem," Mugi said with a smile.

"Yeah it's no wonder you guys are hungry, you've been asleep for _5 days_ ," said Ritsu.

"EH?! 5 DAYS?!" both Nodoka and Yui said.

"Just kidding," said Ritsu before laughing, "…you were asleep for just 20+ hours."

"Well I'll go ahead and start cooking," Mugi said.

"I'll help you," Mio offered.

"Hmph!"

"Wha – ? Wait Mugi!"

"Huh? Are they fighting?" Yui asked.

"Well it was Mio's fault," said Ritsu, "…she was checking out one of Mugi's doctors who treated you."

"I WASN'T!"

"Yeah right!"

"I really wasn't!"

"Okay that's enough!" Sawako interfered, "…come on let's leave the family to have their time with each other.

And the friends left, giving them the time alone to talk. Which the family appreciated but, Ryoko had something more in mind. _It's not like keeping it a secret will do any good and she'll find out anyway sooner or later so might as well let her find out directly from me than from other people._ Ryoko looked at Miyuki and gave a gentle smile, immediately she knew what her friend wanted.

"Say, Yui can you stand?" asked Miyuki, "Why don't we take a little walk since you've been in bed for so long, that's bad for your body."

Being sharp as always, Ui was already able to pick up what was happening.

"But my arms and shoulder hurt," Yui complained.

"That has nothing to do with walking onee-chan and it's probably because you rowed too much yesterday. Come on, I'll help you. Let's get you some fresh air," Ui said and gently assisted her sister out the room together with Miyuki.

"Maybe I should move a little too," Nodoka said after seeing the Hirasawa family walk out.

"HA! As if you can," said Ryoko, "I bet you can't even lift your leg one inch."

 _Ugh! She's right_ , Nodoka thought to herself after trying.

"That's fine, you don't have to push yourself. By the way, here's your glasses," Ryoko said and handed them to her, "Also, can I sit beside you?"

"Thanks mom. Of course. What's with you? You didn't have to ask."

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or something," said Ryoko and took a seat.

"Now that's just weird, you always make me uncomfortable. Are you really my mom? Am I still dreaming?"

"Now that's just rude!" Ryoko said, "Well the truth is there are a few things I want to say. First, I…I want to apologize for what I said before…you know? For saying that you and Yui-chan being just a _phase_."

"Oh that? I actually forgot about that. But it's fine mom you don't have to worry about it."

"But…you know? I…I just…," Ryoko's voice started to tremble and tears began to fall as she tries to say what she needs to say.

 _M-Mom…_

"I almost lost you…and I was so scared…I d-don't know what I'll do if that happened and without even…y-you know?...without even…without even letting you know that I love you and I'm sorry for what I said…I really am…"

Seeing her mom cry for the first time in her life pained Nodoka that tears just fell from her eyes as well. She held Ryoko's hand and smiled at her, "I love you too mom and I told you it's okay. I'm not mad about that anymore. I'm sorry if I worried you with what I did."

"Nodoka-chan…if you say that it's not a phase then I believe you. I'm sorry if I thought that it was," Ryoko said with a smile and wiped her tears.

"Thanks mom. It's actually thanks to that I was able to stand up to dad and tell him that I don't want to go to Oxford, so don't be so hard on yourself."

It was the mention of Nodoka's dad that Ryoko was reminded of her plan to have a divorce and she still needs to tell her daughter about it. "I'm really happy for you Nodoka-chan. And as a mother, I want to see you happy especially with the one you love."

"Thanks mom. I wish dad would feel the same way."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll have that taken care of…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I won't let him do anything to you nor to Yui-chan anymore."

"W-Why? What will you do?" Nodoka's curious but mostly nervous of what her mom is planning. _The way she said it feels like she's thinking of killing him._

 **Outside the bedroom**

"What do you think you're doing Ui?" Miyuki asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Uh…I…I'm…standing by in case something happens…?"

"Tha - ! That's what Yoko-chan used to say! That Yoko-chan! Teaching my child inexcusable things!" Miyuki let out a breath to calm down and said, "That seems to be becoming a habit Ui I'm telling you to stop that now. You're already invading their privacy. If you ever do that again you're not allowed to cook in the kitchen anymore and when we're gone on a trip Yui will cook your meals till we get back."

"What?! O-Onee-chan?!"

"Hmm…that last one's maybe a bit dangerous. Then I'll just cut ¥500 from your allowance and you're not allowed to see Azusa-chan till we get back from our trip."

"I-I understand…I'll stop."

"Now go and take your sister outside."

"Y-Yes!"

That _Yoko-chan! I'll definitely give her a piece of my mind later. She easily influences people younger than her._

 **Back in the bedroom**

"I know this is going to hard for you to understand right now but I hope someday you will."

"W-What is it mom…?"

"The truth is…I told your father I want a divorce."

"Wha…div…divo – " Nodoka didn't know how to react.

"I'll call my lawyer, once we get back…"

"Divor – …Wait mom! You're not making any sense, why? Why now? Why so suddenly? What did dad say?"

"He didn't agree to it…"

"Then – "

"But I've made up my mind. I'm sorry I told you this now, right after you woke up. I want to let you know before anything else."

"How come you never told me this before? When did you decide on this?"

"Last night," a straight forward answer.

"Las-Last night?! You haven't even thought this through!" Nodoka said frustrated with her mother's impulsive decision. "Do you really hear yourself right now mom?! Do you even realize what you want to happen?! You're being reckless mom, I mean you're throwing away your marriage?! How is that so easy for you?!"

"How? Simple…I stopped caring."

"Huh?"

"…just like your father did."

Nodoka looked at her mother with confusion, trying to understand what she meant.

"I expected you'd react this way but I'm sorry, I've made my decision. I don't need to think aobut this anymore, all I need to think about now is you and your future."

And Nodoka couldn't say anything more even if she wanted to.

"Anyway, try moving your body around a little, okay? But don't try too hard or you'll hurt yourself," Ryoko said before standing up and walked out the room.

But Nodoka didn't want her to leave yet, she wanted to talk her mom out of it more. "Mom! Wai – Ow!" she fell on the floor after trying to get out of bed so suddenly. _My legs hurt so bad…how much did I swim last night?_ Nonetheless, she stood up and tried to chase after Ryoko once again, slowly this time. Nodoka was able to reach the door and get out to the hall. "Mom!" she called out while leaning on the wall for support but Ryoko wasn't there anymore.

"Careful Nodoka," Miyuki, who was originally waiting for Ryoko, was there instead.

"Auntie…where's mom? I still want to talk to her. She's…she and dad are…," Nodoka said with a pleading voice.

"I know…and I don't think you'll be able to talk her out of it Nodoka. She's determined to go through with it."

"But why?! What did dad do last night for her to think it's enough reason to have divorce?!"

"I guess…it's that one moment where he's expected to care the most but didn't that lead your mom to have a divorce…"

"… _I stopped caring…just like your father did…"_ Nodoka remembered her mother's words.

"You see last night…," Miyuki started, "…when your junior told us you just jumped off the cliff to save Yui…you're mom almost went crazy. She wanted to swim after you so bad…just like I did when I heard a wave hit Yui. We just wanted to jump in and swim but we didn't know where to, you weren't surfacing and so did Yui so we had no idea. Seeing you guys just disappear like that into raging the sea was the scariest thing we could have ever felt. But Satoru-kun…he…well he said some thing, it wasn't really that bad but it was a wrong time for him to say it and we all were surprised since we didn't expect it – that's where your mom exploded."

"Wh-Why? What did dad say?"

"Well he…," Miyuki hesitated a before saying it, "…he called you and what you did stupid." After telling Nodoka what happened she knew that the child was hurt.

"B-But still…," said Nodoka and looked away, "…that's just how dad is…"

"But you didn't deserve that kind of remark, especially that time when we were all helpless and you were able to do something. It was risky but it's still _something,_ that's always better than _nothing_. Also no parent would want to hear such thing at a crucial moment."

"But…dad just had a bad timing is that really enough reason for a divorce?"

"For your mom it is. I know it's not an answer to everything, I'm actually against it and tried to talk her out of it myself but she's already decided. At least try to understand where your mom is coming from. Being a mother like myself it wasn't hard for me to see her point in this situation, just keep in mind that she's doing this not only because she's mad at your dad but mostly because she's thinking of you."

Nodoka was finally convinced to stop. She didn't want her parents to get divorced but she didn't know what to do and that worried her. After Miyuki helped her back to bed, Nodoka couldn't stop thinking about it. _Mom…is it so he can't restrict Yui and me anymore? If so, you don't have to do it. I won't let him stop me anymore so you don't have to go through with it._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stayed tuned for Chapter 13 :)**


	16. Chapter 13

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 13!**

 **It's been a while since I last updated, it's been raining in my part of the world so I got a bit lazy but here it is, the next chapter. And to make up for my laziness I finished writing this story so after this is already the final chapter, which I have split into two parts.**

 **Wait there's more! I'm also done with the first chapter of Mio and Mugi's 'Growing Old with You' story, YAY! I was aiming to post everything on or before Christmas day as a gift to the faithful readers of the "Growing Old with you " stories but I didn't make it. I know I'm a day late but I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Belated Merry Christmas guys! :)**

* * *

 **Kitchen**

Mio, Ritsu and Azusa are in the kitchen helping Mugi prepare the food for dinner. It was a bit quiet in the room since Mio and Mugi aren't in good terms at the moment and Mio can't seem to find the right time to talk to her girlfriend about the problem.

"Just apologize to her Mio," Ritsu whispered to her best friend.

"But I wasn't really doing anything…"

"Do you think that matters now?"

"Ritsu-senpai is right for once I think you should just apologize Mio-senpai," Azusa commented

"Hey! What do you mean _for once_?!" said Ritsu feeling offended.

Azusa ignored her and continued to speak to Mio, "Eventhough you weren't really doing anything bad, it's still your fault your fight started. You were being jealous for no reason senpai, I mean it's not like they had a past or anything."

"I…I guess you're right…I'll apologize."

"That's great!" Ritsu said, "Now if only Mugi would get off the phone."

"Mugi-senpai has been on the phone for quite some time now. I wonder who she's been talking to…"

"Maybe it's _Dr. Haruka_ ," Ritsu said teasingly at Mio.

"What?!" Mio said in panic.

"Well you guys are fighting and maybe Mugi's just looking for someone to talk to, specifically someone _mature_."

"N-No way – "

"…yes, that's right. Thank you so much Haruka-san…," Mugi suddenly said on the phone which they all heard.

"See? What I tell you Mio, she's – "

"M-Mio-senpai that's dangerous!" Azusa said while holding Mio's shaking arm, which coincidentally holding a knife at the moment, from nervousness. "Please calm down senpai. Maybe they just talked about Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai's condition or something."

"R-R-Right! I-I'm calm…I'm calm…," Mio said while still shaking.

"No you're not!"

 **Dining area**

Later that night, after they finished cooking with no casualties, everyone else was called to the table for dinner. And as everyone arrived in the dining area the fathers were able to see their daughters for the first time since they woke up. "Yui!" Kiyoshi ran to Yui and hugged her tight, very relieved to see her okay, while Satoru hesitated to do the same to Nodoka after seeing her with Ryoko.

Satoru came up to her instead and said, "I-I'm glad you're okay…"

"Y-Yeah. I'm a sore all over though," Nodoka responded feeling a little awkward and forcing a smile.

"Well don't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah."

And the father and daughter conversation ended. It was short but that gave the rest of them a sense of relief, after expecting some kind of drama between them. As they take a seat, Yui and Nodoka didn't realize that they're taking a chair beside each other making them hesitate knowing that Satoru is there.

"Just sit wherever you want. You're just going to eat with friends anyway, I won't let your dad complain and overreact like last time," Ryoko suddenly said.

"What do you mean like last time?" Satoru responded sounding a little irritated.

At that moment, everyone started to feel that a fight was about to happen and began to brace themselves for one.

"I guess you're really the type that won't recognize his own faults and blame everything to someone else."

"What did you say?!" Satoru suddenly stood up from his seat

"Well if you must know, the _last time_ I was talking about was the time when they had pancakes with their friends and you caused a scene afterwards dragged her out the café humiliating her and her friends including yourself in front of so many people."

"I didn't meant to cause a scene, _she_ refused to come with me. _She_ disobeyed me – "

" _They_ were _just_ eating pancakes with their friends!" Ryoko stood up from her seat and faced Satoru as well. "There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Yes there is! I _clearly_ said she can't be Yui!"

"And that's exactly it! They have the same friends you _idiot!"_

"What did you – "

"Because of your _stupid_ rule they probably aren't spending time with their friends anymore and that's what lead them to have that time together!"

"Mom…please that's enough…," Nodoka begged her mom to sit back down and calm herself but Ryoko kept going.

"You clearly don't understand the possible consequences of your refusal to accept for who Nodoka really is! And that's the reason why I want to have this divorce, I don't want to be with someone who _rejects_ his own child!"

"I do not reject her! I don't want her doing _stupid_ things!"

"Mom dad just stop already!"

"Stu – ?! You really are an _idiot!_ "

"Why do you keep – "

 _*CRASH*_ Sawako got irritated with the fight that she stood up and threw a glass between Ryoko and Satoru and hit a wall near them. "SHUT UP ALREADY! HOW CAN I ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL TURKEY IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU TWO KEEP YAPPIN' AT EACH OTHER?! I WANT TO CHERISH THIS FEAST THAT ONLY COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME DO YOU HEAR ME?! SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Silence instantly filled the room after Sawako stopped the fight between them.

"I agree," Mugi said as she slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to the husband and wife. "Fighting at the table is bad manners, you know?"

"S-Sorry…," Satoru said.

"Unfortunately, thanks to a _certain_ _someone_ I've been in a bad mood all day so I won't accept your apology."

The friends immediately had their eyes on Mio, who already looked guilty and just remained quiet.

"This issue…," Mugi continued, "…has got to stop. I know this is not my business but currently you are all in _my family's_ villa so I have the right to deal with whatever problems that occur within my territory, _however_ I want, right?"

"R-Right."

 _She's talking like a yakuza,_ her friends thought as they listen.

"Now, I understand where you both are coming from and I can say that both of you have some faults here. First…," she then turned her full attention to Satoru, "Satoru-san, why is it so hard for you to apologize? I never heard you say sorry to your wife and daughter, do you really believe that you have no fault in this?"

"I did apologize _she_ didn't accept it!" Satoru said pointing at Ryoko.

"True but how sincere were you when you said it?"

"I…"

"No matter how much you look at it from a different angle, the chain of events that happened, which lead us all here, started with you and your mismanagement of your emotions towards the situation."

"But I was just – "

"Satoru-san, you are going to lose your family and yet you still refuse to let go of your pride. Is that really more important?"

Mugi's statement hit Satoru and finally began to think. _I was just trying to do what's best for my daughter…I never intended for any of this to happen. It's not like I stopped caring I just…I just…_

After seeing Satoru understand what she said and think about it, Mugi now turned to Ryoko. "Next, Ryoko-san. I completely understand your anger towards your husband but getting a divorce will put Nodoka-chan in a bad situation, eventhough I know you're just thinking about her and her happiness. Divorce is never really a good solution unless, of course, your husband is really an abusive one."

"I'm not changing my mind about it," Ryoko said firmly.

"I know, so with regards with that matter may I suggest something? I was going to wait till after dinner to talk to you guys about it but since things have come to this I might as well."

"What is it? I'm still not changing my mind though," Ryoko reminded.

"Don't worry I will not stop you from getting a divorce. I'm just going to ask you to hold it off for one year."

Upon hearing what Mugi said Ryoko raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusingly, just like everybody else in the room. "Why would I want to do that?"

"How about because Nodoka-chan seems to be really against it?" Mugi answered and after seeing that Ryoko seemed to accept it as a valid answer and will listen to her suggestion, she continued. "You see, I think the reason why Satoru-san is like that is probably because he's confused on what to do as a parent. That's actually not rare. So for my suggestion, I'm going to send Satoru-san to New York and help out in an organization where, Haruka-san's brother is working. If you can remember she's the doctor you guys saw earlier."

"Wait! New York?! For one year?" Satoru said.

"Yes."

"I can't do that, I still have a job to go to – "

"The company you're working at is owned by our family and I have already informed them of your possible one-year absence. You still have your job when you get back and you will get paid for your work in New York, so you have nothing to worry about."

"W-What organization is that?" Satoru asked feeling more confused than ever.

"Basically, it's an organization established to support the LGBT community and their friends and families," Mugi explained.

"What's LGBT?" Yui suddenly whispered to her sister.

"I'll tell you later," Ui answered.

Mugi then said, "…they also educate people regarding the issues and challenges faced by the LGBT community and the people around them; helping people understand better to lessen discrimination and such." While Mugi is giving Satoru some time to take in and process the things she said she faced Ryoko again and said, "Now, like I said before I think the reason why Satoru-san is behaving the way he is towards Nodoka-chan and Yui-chan is because he has no idea how to approach the issue the right way and just went on with what he thinks is right," Mugi stopped and turned her attention back to Satoru, "…which by the way is the wrong thing to do. That doesn't excuse you for the things you said and done. You shouldn't be reckless in the words you say and things you do; just because you're a parent doesn't mean you already have the privilege to be right all the time. Please do keep that in mind." She faced Ryoko once again and continued what she was saying to her, "Ryoko-san, I think giving him this chance to understand and be educated is only fair since not all parents are as understanding as you. At least do it for Nodoka-chan, who doesn't deserve to have a broken family. So what do you say? Will you hold off the divorce?"

All eyes are on Ryoko, waiting for her answer. And as if consulting her daughter, she looked at Nodoka beside her, holding on to her arm like a child who was afraid of getting lost. _A 16 year old with mind like a 23 year old but has eyes like an innocent 5 year old, jeez damn those eyes. I don't even know if she's doing it on purpose or not…then again she never really did it her whole life._ Ryoko then looked away and finally sat back down.

"Do whatever you want…," said Ryoko.

Instantly, a big smile ran across Nodoka's face and she gave Ryoko a big hug.

"Then I'll take that as _yes_ ," Mugi said with a smile and then faced Satoru again, "It seems you're wife has decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself Satoru-san. Now, will you take it and go to New York or not? If you choose to go, I will have your plane ticket ready as soon as – "

"Excuse me ojou-sama," a guard suddenly entered and interrupted.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Pardon my intrusion but I am just going to inform you that we have just finished clearing the road back to the city and you can go back anytime."

"Good work then we will go back tomorrow morning."

"I understand. Excuse me," said the guard and then left.

As soon as he left Mugi went back to talking to Satoru, "With that news, let me rephrase my what I said: If you choose to go Satoru-san, I will have a flight scheduled for you by tomorrow afternoon. You don't have to worry about where you will stay since our family friend has offered his place for you. Living expenses shouldn't be a problem because you will get paid there anyway. So what's your answer Satoru-san?"

"I…I…I'll go…I want to go," Satoru answered.

Again, another big smile from Nodoka, it was the best day of her life.

"Then I'll have everything arra – "

"U-Um…excuse me…," Kiyoshi suddenly said, "…is it okay for me to go too?"

"Dad…," said Ui as she looked at him together with everyone else.

"I…I want to understand as well…for my daughters. I'll talk to my boss about it, his a nice guy I'm sure it'll be fine a-and I'll be the one to – "

"Kiyoshi-san," Mugi stopped him and smiled at him, "…it's okay, you can go. They have two open positions anyway so I'll just let them know. I'll help you with your boss as well."

"Really? Thank you."

"It's no problem I like people who take initiative," Mugi said then made eye contact with Mio.

"Say…can we eat now?" Yui said while holding her tummy and feeling indifferent about the situation.

"Of course Yui-chan go ahead. Now that's everything's settled, everyone, let's eat." said Mugi and sat down with her friends.

"Ritsu-senpai what are you doing?" Azusa asked upon seeing her senpai trying to put together the shattered pieces of the glass that Sawako threw.

"Sawa-chan you idiot! You broke Mugi's glass!" Ritsu said to her teacher looking a bit pale.

"I'll clean that up later so don't touch it, you could hurt yourself," said Sawako.

"No…you don't understand Sawa-chan…you _broke_ a glass _owned by Mugi's family_."

Sawako finally realized what Ritsu's been worried about and instantly got nervous before facing Mugi, "M-Mugi-chan…? H-H-How much is t-that g-glass?"

"Don't worry about it sensei it's no big deal," Mugi answered smiling.

"No seriously, how much is it?" this time Ritsu asked.

"¥500,000."

Sawako froze and was too shocked to react to the large amount of money she now owed the Kotobuki family.

"500,000?! That's the same amount as sensei's old guitar," Azusa commented.

"I-I-I'll quit being a teacher and be your servant till I can pay my debt," Sawako said to Mugi.

"I told you, it's fine sensei we have 15 more of those left so don't worry about it."

"No, whether or not you have spare glasses is not the issue here senpai," Azusa said.

"Come on, let's just eat, the food's getting cold," Mugi invited and started digging in herself.

Everyone else hesitated at first after knowing how expensive the plates are – afraid that they could damage them. But eventually they started eating as well and they ate peacefully after the drama between the Manabe's. Nodoka enjoyed the meal despite her parents not talking to each other; she figured that that's better than having them divorced.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **On to the Final chapter! :)**


	17. FINAL A

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **The first part of the final chapter. This is a long one :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

After everything that has happened everyone finally had a peaceful meal with Nodoka and Yui. The usual chitchats and laughters among the friends went on until dessert. And when they were done eating, the adults let the kids have their time together while they volunteered to [ _carefully_ ]wash the _expensive_ dishes as thanks for Mugi's help – despite being scared at first. _Don't break it…don't break it_ , was the only thing that ran through their minds as they slowly wash and dry each glassware. Two hours later, they were done – they finally got to breathe normally.

 **Beach**

The Hirasawa sisters went for a walk at the beach and just enjoyed the cold breeze with their girlfriends.

"What a long day," Azusa said as stretched her arms.

"You said it, a lot happened and remembering them makes me feel exhausted. But at least now we can finally say that everything's going to be back to normal when we go home tomorrow," said Ui.

"The sea looks so different compared to last night. It's so calm, you'd never think that there's a storm last night," Nodoka commented as she looked to the sea.

"By the way, where are Ricchan, Mio-chan and Mugi-chan?" Yui asked.

"Ritsu-senpai is on the phone, probably talking to Mika-senpai again. While Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai are…I don't know. I haven't seen them since we said we're going for a walk," Azusa answered.

"Hmmm I wonder what they're doing."

"Mio-senpai's probably trying to make up to Mugi-senpai."

"Was Dr. Haruka really that pretty?" Yui asked feeling curious.

"I think so, I only had a glance."

"I see."

"Oh yeah! Yui-senpai Nodoka-senpai did you know that your moms are childhood friends and went to Sakura High together?"

 _Oh no! I forgot to tell Azusa-chan to keep that a secret!_ Ui suddenly panicked after hearing what her girlfriend said to them.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Nodoka.

"Amazing they're like us Nodoka-chan!" Yui happily expressed.

"Yeah. That's really surprising I wonder why didn't they tell us."

"I don't know," Yui said then faced Ui, "…Ui do you know?"

"Eh?! Uh…no…I don't," she answered looking away.

"Didn't you ask your mom earlier when you followed her to the kitchen?" asked Azusa.

"N-No…"

"You seem flustered Ui, you really don't know anything?" Nodoka asked after noticing her strange behavior.

 _Why does Nodoka-san have to be so sharp?!_ Ui never had a problem keeping a secret before but somehow this one's different, she found it difficult to hide such heavy secret that she only heard about hours before. _I'm not even over that yet. I'm still shocked about it and it's hard to keep it to myself._

"Ui – "

"I-I really don't know anything…honest!"

"Ah! Good timing. Look there's mom and auntie, I'll go ask them," Yui said while pointing at the two mothers, who just got to the beach.

"NOOO!" Ui said and suddenly pushed the three of them into the bushes nearby.

"Huh?"

"What is it Yoko-chan?"

"I thought I heard something."

"I don't hear anything. Come on let's have a seat on the sand," Miyuki invited and sat down near the place where Ui and the rest are.

Ryoko did the same and stretched after sitting comfortably, "I feel exhausted! Man what a day, I know having kids are very tiresome but this is just crazy."

 **Behind the bush**

 _Of all the places you guys could sit down why here?! I put us here out of impulse, what should I do? If mom finds out we're here she'll definitely think I'm eavesdropping again._

"Ui why did you – "

"Ssshh! Everyone quiet!" Ui suddenly whispered them.

"Eh? Why? What's – mmmnph!"

"I said quiet!" Ui said again as she covered her sister's mouth.

 **Beach**

Miyuki giggled at her friend's statement and said, "I know what you mean."

"By the way, what do you have there?" asked Ryoko referring to the plastic bag Miyuki's holding.

"This?" Miyuki took out a can from the bag and handed it to Ryoko.

"Beer?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could have a little celebration," Miyuki explained while taking out another can for herself. "Also, it's been a while since we had a drink together."

"Where'd you get these? Don't tell me you – "

"How rude! I asked permission of course."

"Oh then that's good," said Ryoko and opened her drink together with Miyuki. "How many did you get?"

"6 cans so we got 4 more left."

"Was it okay to take so many?"

"They have a whole fridge of these so it's fine."

"I see." Ryoko stared at her cold can of beer and said, "Celebration huh?"

"Yeah, for the safety of our kids and for calling off your plans of divorce."

"Correction! I'm just postponing it for one year. That bastard better be a new man when he comes back."

"He will so CHEERS!" Miyuki excitedly raised her can and had a toast with her friend.

"Cheers!" said Ryoko then they both drank their beer together.

 _This is bad. I think we're going to be here for a while,_ Ui thought to herself.

"PWAH! Amazing! This is really delicious!" Ryoko complimented.

"You're right! It is," said Miyuki and had another drink.

They didn't speak to each other for a while; they took advantage of the fresh air, cold breeze, wonderful sight and the overall serenity of the night at the beach. They didn't have the chance to do it afterall, with the storm and all.

"Well, thanks to those crazy kids I'm having this very relaxing night of my life – cold beer, great view…," Ryoko expressed.

"I thought things were finally over when Yui and Nodoka were found earlier," said Miyuki before taking a drink.

"I thought so too."

"Really…who would've thought telling Ui that story about us would come next," Miyuki chuckled when she remembered.

 _Wait! Are they going to talk about it now?!_ Ui assumed then saw her sister, Nodoka and Azusa looking at her with. _Alright! I'm sorry I lied. This is bad! Really bad! Please don't listen!_

"What's so funny? That kid really stressed me out!"

"Because…," Miyuki laughed it off for a while then said, "I can't believe you said we're sisters… _half sisters_ to be exact." She imitated how Ryoko said it earlier then laughed again.

 _Noooo! It's too late! They found out…they found out_ , Ui thought as she watched Nodoka and Azusa be in shock. _Onee-chan seems clueless, she'll definitely ask about it later_.

"Don't tell me you're laughing at your child's foolishness to fall for that story?"

 _Eh?! They lied about being sisters?!_ Ryoko's statement immediately got Ui's attention.

"No I'm laughing because that was pure _genius_. I never would've thought of that excuse."

"What about you? Looking very stressed as I was telling the story, that was a really good call. Ui-chan got more convinced."

"I was trying my best not to react to everything you said or else that would've gave it away."

"I know, you were great earlier."

"What do you mean? You're the one who came up with that story."

"Yeah but I needed some time so I had to stall her for a bit by interrogating her about Azusa-chan. Who knew such an innocent looking child would already have sexual fantasies about her girlfriend. I should've asked her about it."

"Stop it Yoko-chan!"

 **Behind the bush**

And there was another shocking revelation, this time about Ui. Again, the three of them looked at the young Hirasawa who was already bright red and embarrassed. Ui tried to look at Azusa's reaction beside her but she averted her eyes. _Azusa-chan thinks I'm freak now!_ Ui thought and covered her face.

 **Beach**

"By the way Yoko-chan, while you were asking Ui earlier you somehow reminded me of the play the drama club made. I think it's… _The Mysterious Detective_ or something."

"Wow you remembered the title," Ryoko teased.

"I'm not that old yet!"

"Yeah, it just sort of came to me earlier. That moment reminded me of that scene where I interrogated the wife, who was a suspect for the murder of her husband."

Miyuki remained quiet and just stared at her friend with a smile.

"What? Quit staring."

"I just find you really amazing Yoko-chan," said Miyuki and turned her attention the calm sea.

"No I'm not," Ryoko said and drank her beer.

"Yes you are: captain of the track and field, top of the class, popular and a talented actress that the drama club would always ask to be their main cast. Also, making such believable story to convince Ui in a short period of time."

"Mixing truths with lies would make it very believable so I just mixed in some truths of my own."

"Yeah I know, your dad. Have you ever found out if you have a half sister?"

"Nope and I don't really care," Ryoko said and gulped down a mouthful of beer.

"Anyway, before we ate dinner earlier…I got a little jealous."

"Why? Of what?"

"Because I wasn't the one who was able to convince you about the divorce. Their friend is really good if she was able to talk you out of it and have you postpone it for a year."

"What are you talking about Yuki-chan? It was Nodoka who did it, if you only saw how she looked at me earlier anyone would've said yes."

"Is that so?" Miyuki paused and took a sip of her drink before saying, "…still you're amazing."

"What the heck does that have to do with our topic? And no I'm not."

"Nothing I just want to say you are," said Miyuki with a smile.

Again, the two friends stopped talking and enjoyed the view once more. A minute later, Ryoko just giggled out of the blue making Miyuki curious. She didn't ask and just waited for her friend to tell her what's on her mind. After a while, Ryoko still didn't say anything but Miyuki waited because she knew that Ryoko's going to say something serious. _From how she looks at the sea, her expression…she probably remembered something I just know it._ Then Miyuki's patience was rewarded, Ryoko finally spoke and broke the silence after taking a sip of her beer.

"Do you want to know who's really amazing?" Ryoko asked, "Those two…"

"Yui and Nodoka?"

"Yup. They really just went for it, you know? They didn't let anyone and anything stop them; not their parents, not the school, not a freaking strom and not even death himself. Maybe those two are some kind of supernatural beings."

"Stop it Yoko-chan, don't make it look like they're monsters. But I do agree I guess they're really happy with each other. By the way, you mentioned the school, what did the school do to them?"

"Well apparently, according to Nodoka-chan, members of the student council are prohibited to have any romantic relationship with anyone outside or inside the school. The principal found out about them so Nodoka-chan had to choose between Yui-chan or her position. And being a person who is addicted to work, it's clear what that child chose but she didn't break up with Yui-chan either. They just hid their relationship."

"Wait, I didn't know such rule existed! That wasn't the case with the student council during our time. I can still remember, the school knew about Nagisa's relationship with that 2nd year and I think the vice president had a boyfriend too."

"Nagisa was caught having sex with that 2nd year in the library by a teacher and it was the same for that vice president, they were caught in an empty classroom during the cultural festival."

"Really?! I have no idea."

 **Behind the bush**

 _Nagisa…? I think I've seen her in one of the student council albums if I'm not mistaken it's Kanou Nagisa-senpai,_ Nodoka recalled as she listened. _But there wasn't a vice president in that album, Sokabe-senpai also didn't know why, was it because of that?_

"They're just gossiping about – "

"Ssshhh! I want to know what happened," Ui intensely hushed Azusa and continued to listen.

 **Beach**

"And then after that the school found out that Nagisa was abusing her power as president and gave special treatment to that girl like adding more funds to her club, overlooking violated school rules made by her friends in the club and stuff. Upon asking my old friends I learned that after we graduated that old hag made that rule months before she retired."

"Heh~ so what happened to the vice president?"

"I don't know. Rumor has it that she dropped out because she got pregnant or something."

"You really know a lot about the latest gossips in school don't you?"

"It's not like I'm looking for one. People would just come to me and tell me about those things."

"Oh?" Miyuki said not believing her friend.

"That's true! Anyway, as for me I don't think the vice president dropped out I think that old hag probably expelled her."

"You really still hate our principal don't you?"

"Well yeah, she's evil. She always scolded me for no reason."

"What do you mean for no reason? You were such a troublemaker; people would always think you're a delinquent but good thing you're smart and talented that people found you cool instead and became very popular despite how scary you looked."

"Hey that's very insulting also I am not a troublemaker."

"Oh please, you broke a 5 windows, destroyed the lower half of that statue of Sakura-san, the founder of our school, you always fight with the teachers, you never wore your uniform right and you almost got arrested because of fighting with some guys in Kyoto during our school trip."

 _Oh mom…somehow I'm disturbed that I'm not that surprised about all those things she did,_ Nodoka thought to herself.

"Hey! The windows and the statue were an accident! They should be thankful that the statue looked better now that it's turned into a bust. And it was the teachers' fault; they were such a bore in class and always teach the lessons in such a complicated way when there's a simple way. That stupid math teacher especially, he thinks that his solutions are always perfect. I mean, so what if I solved the problems differently? I always got the right answer in end anyway. The uniform was such a drag and lastly those punks were being rude towards someone in class 3 they deserved to get kicked in the butt."

Miyuki laughed at how her friend would try so hard to defend herself from her past crimes. "Then how about those mothers who would always report to the principal about you scaring their children in the playground. There are usually at least 3 every month."

"You kept count?! *sigh* I wasn't really doing anything, I was just looking," Ryoko said feeling a bit exhausted from remembering all times she got scolded.

Miyuki giggled then said, "I know. You just have that naturally scary look on your face when you're bored or thinking about something. But when you glare at someone you don't like you really become scarier."

"Am I really that bad?" Ryoko asked worriedly.

"Before yes but now you're calmer."

"Good thing Nodoka-chan didn't get that trait from me."

 _No she definitely inherited that scary look_ , all three thought after recalling Nodoka's angry state when Ritsu and Yui fought.

"So going back…," Miyuki said changing the topic, "…it seems Yui and Nodoka are both having a hard time at school because of that rule."

"Yeah but they'll pull through," said Ryoko with a smile, "…they've been through a lot afterall."

"Yeah."

There was moment of silence once again and Miyuki noticed that Ryoko had a change in expression. _It wasn't the same as earlier when she was enjoying the beach and the beer, come to think of it she stopped drinking right before we talked about the school. I know Yoko-chan really enjoys drinking especially if she happens to get her hands on a really good one that's why I got these so…what's wrong?_ Miyuki was about to ask her when Ryoko suddenly spoke.

"Miyuki…," Ryoko started.

' _Miyuki'? She never calls me by my name unless it's serious._ "Yes? What is it?"

"There's something I want to tell you…I hope you won't get mad."

As Nodoka sat and watched her mom and aunt, she suddenly felt uneasy. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Is there something going to happen?_

"Depending on what you'll say I can't really promise that, but I'll try," Miyuki responded with a smile.

"Well you see talking about our highschool days made me remember a lot of stuff during our childhood and seeing both of us now, married and with children – "

"You're not going to say anything related to old age, right?" Miyuki asked and got her fist ready while emitting a very meancing aura in case Ryoko say something undesirable.

 _M-Mom's scary…!_ the Hirasawa sisters said to themselves as they continued to watch, they now know what would make their mom really mad and took note. _Never say anything that will remind her of her age._

"Relax," Ryoko said unfazed, "…I'm just going to say that after all these years…nothing's changed."

"Oh," said Miyuki and instantly calmed down. "…you mean our personality and friendship?"

"No…I mean my feelings for you…"

Miyuki and the rest who heard it seemed to have stopped breathing out of shock. The children didn't know how to react to that since it was so unexpected. _Mom…she…she…_ , Nodoka had trouble making her brain function normally. And Yui understood what's happening as well and was more lost than anyone else.

"Wai…What are you saying?!" Miyuki finally got back to her senses after almost a minute of just staring at her friend. "W-We're both married!"

"I know."

"Y-You're just saying that because of your fight with Satoru-kun."

"No what I said was the truth, nothing's changed. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but I love – "

Miyuki covered Ryoko's mouth and stopped her from saying any more. "Stop…don't say it…"

But Ryoko then gently held Miyuki's hand and slowly pulled it away from her lips and said, "I love you Miyuki."

Miyuki just stared into Ryoko's eyes not knowing what to do or say. She wanted to cry, she wanted to get mad and shout at her – she was overall confused and bothered.

With a faint chuckle Ryoko said, "Knowing you, you'd probably get very bothered about this but don't worry I'm not hoping for anything I just wanted to let you know. I have no intention of stealing you away from your husband or whatsoever."

"Yoko-chan…"

"I'm really sorry Miyuki. When you broke up with me days before our graduation, I really tried my best to let go and forget, I honestly did. I know it's really stupid of me to keep holding on like this all these years, especially when you told me that your getting married to Kiyoshi after college, but in the end I just couldn't. Even after knowing that you already have someone else…I just…can't do it."

 _Mom and aunt Miyuki?!...They had a past?!_ It was hard for Nodoka to take in such information.

"…Why…?...Why are you telling me this now?!" Miyuki asked frustratingly.

Ryoko saw tears falling from her friend's eyes, "I told you I just want to let you know, I couldn't help myself because we were reminiscing and stuff – we're still friends."

Miyuki didn't say anything and just continued to cry even more.

"I'm really sorry, does it really bother you that much?" Ryoko asked feeling guilty.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry! You can just forget about it, okay?"

"Forget? Do you think I can just forget everything? How can you say that so easily when you yourself couldn't even do it?!"

"Well…that's true I – "

"That day…when I said we should just stay friends, I thought you wanted it that way too because you simply said _'okay'_ with no argument whatsoever. When I told you I was marrying someone you didn't even try to stop me, you didn't get mad or anything so I was more convinced that you really did wanted us to stay friends. And it hurt me so much to see you happy and laughing like nothing happened the next day. Then all of a sudden you tell me you still love me and nothing's changed?! All these years…I thought…I thought you easily got over me…you already forgot everything…and all these years I thought…I was the only one who couldn't let go!"

"M-Miyuki…you…?" Ryoko couldn't believe it, she was too dumbfounded to give a proper reaction.

"Yes. I still love you too…"

 _Woah things are getting really complicated;_ Azusa said to herself. She turned her attention to the other three to see how they're taking it, _they've had that the same shocked expression ever since Ryoko-san revealed her feelings. I can't even imagine what's going on in their heads right now or how they feel about this._

"Wait! Hold up!" Ryoko said trying not to let her happiness take her over just yet without clarifying some things. "So what you're saying is…you still had feelings for me when you broke up with me and wanted me to stop you from marrying Kiyoshi?"

"Y-Yeah…so when I saw you all fine with the marriage my parents arranged for me and stuff I thought you didn't love me anymore. You even said yes to your own arranged marriage."

"Wha –?! That's because you were getting married! I didn't want you to worry about me that's why I did my best to be happy after that day, to be happy for you because I thought that's what you wanted so I tried to move on and agreed to marry Satoru. You're the one who broke up with me even though you didn't want to, why would you even do that in the first place?!"

"Because I love you so much that I have to let you go."

"You're not making any sense!"

"You won't have a better life if you're with me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just an average person, I'm not good at anything like you are. Universities were trying to recruit you to be part of their track and field team and were already fighting over you, If you're with me, I'm just going to drag you down. Not many people are fine with the kind of relationship we had, being with me could ruin your reputation and the good opportunity for you to have a better life."

 _Wait! Mom said the same thing to onee-chan the other day_ , Ui remembered.

"…who told you that?" Ryoko suddenly asked with a serious tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are not the type of person to think so negatively about stuff like that especially when it comes to yourself. Answer me, who put such ridiculous idea in your head?"

"No one. I just realized that – "

"Who did you talk to before you broke up with me? Your parents?"

Miyuki's surprised reaction confirmed Ryoko's suspicions.

 _So grandma and grandpa knew about their relationship and said those things. I guess mom thought it was the right thing to do since something like that happened. I should apologise later for thinking badly of her the other day,_ Ui reflected.

"They were just concerned – "

"And you believed them?!" Ryoko let out a deep breath and said, "…well it's not like I don't have any fault in this either. Mom said it's just a phase for us and I believed her too."

 **Behind the bush**

 _Eh? So mom got that 'phase' thing from grandma? So she really didn't think that way about us,_ Nodoka thought and felt happy. _But wait…I shouldn't be happy! Mom and auntie used to be together and they said they still love each other, what will happen to our dads now? Will they cheat on them and have an affair? Should I let dad know about this when that happens? No no no no…we don't know that yet so it's too early for me to worry about that but what if they'd really push this through what should I do?!_ Nodoka internally panicked at the possible worries they will have in the family if ever Miyuki and Ryoko decided to stay together. But out of nowhere she felt a hand hold hers and saw it was Yui, smiling at her innocently letting Nodoka know that everything's going to alright. And after seeing her girlfriend smile at her so wonderfully, Nodoka calmed down. Yui did the same to her sister, who seemed to have the same worries as Nodoka – reassuring her that there's nothing to worry about.

 **Beach**

"Then is that why you just let everything happened?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah. I assumed that you were done with your _phase_ and wanted to move on," Ryoko said finally drank her beer once again.

"It wasn't a phase. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you too, you never held me back ever in my whole life. If anything you're the reason I kept pushing forward; you're my inspiration."

They were both turned quiet for a while after realizing something based on what just happened. Then Miyuki was the one who spoke first, "Everything that's happened…all these years…"

"Yup…a huge god damn misunderstanding."

Miyuki let out a sigh of frustration and gulped down a mouthful of beer.

"I know how you feel I really want to hit my head continuously on a rock right now."

"We're such idiots…"

"You said it. We just cleared that up after more than two decades…all because we chose to listen to other people and let them do what they want."

"But you know what?" Miyuki smiled once again as she looked at Ryoko, "…I'm really happy."

"Me too. Despite us being the worldest greatest idiots I'm still happy to know that you still love me."

"So…what do you want to do now?"

"Me? Well, honestly I really want us to start all over again…"

 _Eh? Then mom will leave us…?_ Nodoka already assumed the worse.

"…but…," Ryoko continued, "…we both know that's already impossible. There's nothing we can do now, it's too late for both of us. It's sad but we can't just leave our family."

 _Mom…_

"I agree…I feel the same way," Miyuki said.

"I'm already contented with knowing you still love me."

After a faint giggle, Miyuki leaned on Ryoko's shoulder and said, "I can finally do this again."

"Silly, you can do that anytime," Ryoko said after laughing at Miyuki.

"Say…Yoko-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I wonder what would've happened if we were able to talk about this before we got married to our husbands."

"Hmmm…then we'll probably be in Tokyo right now living together happily. No Kiyoshi, no Satoru, no Nodoka-chan, no Yui-chan and Ui-chan…it'll be just you and me."

"That sounds really nice."

"You know Yuki-chan, I said to Nodoka the same things my mother said to me when she found out we were dating and guess what happened."

"She got mad, yelled _'NO!'_ and walked out the room?"

"That's right. How did you know? Did you have the same experience?"

"Yup, told Yui the same things my parents told me and she was like _'No!_ _She's the greatest thing that's happened to me mom and I love her. Yes, things are very hard right now but_ _I will not run away…'_ "

Nodoka blushed heavily when she learned what Yui said. And Yui got too shy to look at Nodoka.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ryoko said.

"I know, that _'I will not run away'_ statement really hit me hard too."

"Well in my case, Nodoka-chan was all _'_ _Yui is not just a phase! I love Yui and she will be forever part of my life!'_ "

"Oh that's a good one!"

 _Please… this is not a competition so no more...it's really embarrassing…_ , both Yui and Nodoka said to themselves as their face became nothing but red.

" *sigh* Perhaps…," Ryoko started, "…if we were as brave as our kids then maybe…"

"Yeah but we're not so I'm really proud of them."

"I told you they're amazing. They'll be the ones to continue the love story we once ran away from."

"I hope they'll stay together forever."

"They will because in the first place we were meant for each other."

"What's that got to do with the both of us?"

"Don't you see? Since we weren't able to be together the universe made sure that those two will get together. I mean, after we got married we lost contact with each other then a few years later our paths crossed again when we were picking up our kids from kindergarten. I was surprised when I learned that we live just a few blocks away from each other and I was even more surprised when I saw our kids already became close friends on their first day in kindergarten. Then they became best of friends, grew up together, went to the same schools, be in the same class all their life and now became lovers, that is _no mere coincidence_ I tell you. It's like the gods redid everything, all that's happened to us also happened to them from kindergarten to high school only this time they chose to fight for each other…something we didn't do. The doctors said they were supposed to be dead but because of some miracle they're not so I'm confident that they are really meant for each other."

Miyuki just stared at Ryoko surprised by her explanation, "Wow, I never saw it that way."

"Well I'm just theoretically speaking."

"You really are amazing Yoko-chan," Miyuki said as she inched closer and embraced Ryoko's arm.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go back?"

"I'm fine. I want stay like this a little longer since I don't know when we'll get another chance to be like this again. Tomorrow, we'll go home and everything will back to normal again."

"You're right. Then let's go back after we finish our beers."

"Okay."

 **Behind the bush**

"Come on let's go back," Ui whispered to them and started to crawl silently to avoid being seen. _Now that I know, I understand why they want to hide it._

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Azusa complained as she crawled behind Ui.

Yui and Nodoka followed last after taking one last look at their moms cherishing the moment they have with each other.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **(Note to Major Mike: I guess I got you again! :P Well the truth is your speculation before about Mama Miyuki and Mama Ryoko was half true :P )**

 **On to the ending! :D**


	18. FINAL B

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here it is the last chapter :)**

 **Be sure to check out Mio and Mugi's story next it's called "Growing Old With You: I'll Stay Forever." ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Yui and Nodoka's bedroom**

Later that night, it was already time for bed and everyone was in their respective rooms getting ready for bed, including Yui and Nodoka despite not feeling tired at all. As they just lay in bed, they kept remembering everything they heard and witnessed at the beach.

"It's still a surprise for me…," Yui started.

Nodoka let out a sigh and said, "I know it was really – "

"…our parents both had an arranged marriage."

"What? That's what surprised you?" Nodoka said looking at Yui confusingly. "What about mom and auntie's past relationship? Were you not shocked when you heard it?"

"Eh? Hmmm…I was at first but now not so much anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know, somehow it just feels natural because they're like us."

A simple answer and Nodoka understood what she meant. "Hmm…if you look at it that way…I can sort of understand."

Yui chuckled then snuggled up to her and Nodoka instinctively held her close.

A few minutes have passed and the couple is still awake. It was hard for them to sleep since they had plenty of it for 20 straight hours. "Yui/Nodoka-chan," they both said in unison breaking the silence between.

"You first Nodoka-chan."

"Okay. I just want to tell you I'm not going to Oxford anymore. I told dad I didn't want to."

"Really?" Yui looked at Nodoka with wide eyes, surprised by the news.

"Yup," Nodoka happily answered smiling at her girlfriend, "…so your turn."

"I caught Mr. Red Belly last night…"

"Mr. Red Belly?"

"Yeah the one from the book."

"You mean the legendary tortoise?!"

"Yeah. I caught him last night when I was out in the sea."

"No way, it's probably something else. Mr. Red Belly is just a legend."

"But it's true!" Yui pouted, "It really was him. He was just the size of my palm and there was a red spot on his belly."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! And just before that wave hit me I made a wish. I wished that we'd stay together forever and that you wouldn't have to go anymore. And it seems my wish came true since you said you're not going to Oxford anymore. The legend is true," Yui said excitedly.

 _Yui_ …Nodoka gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I love you Yui. I'm really sorry I didn't fight for you before. I promise I won't let anyone and anything stand between us again."

Yui didn't answer but embraced Nodoka tighter – she knew that Yui was happy and she was forgiven. "Say Nodoka-chan, this is the first time we're going to sleep together since middle school."

"Oh you're right."

"And this is the first time we're sharing the same bed."

"R-Right," Nodoka finally realized it and suddenly became nervous. _I'm in the same bed as Yui…I am going to sleep in the same bed as Yui…in the same bed…in…the same…bed…_

"Huh? Your heart beat's gotten faster are you okay Nodoka-chan?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…" _We're in the same bed_.

"Say Nodoka-chan…"

"W-What is it?"

"Why don't we read that white book aunt Ryoko gave you next when we get back?"

"EH?! W-W-Why why why w-w-why?!" _How could she say that so casually?!_

"I'm a bit curious."

"HUH?!"

"We can't?"

"I-It's not that…it's just that…I'm not ready..."

"Oh…then let's read it when you're ready, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Yui then yawned and started to feel sleepy. "Anyway, goodnight Nodoka-chan."

"G-Goodnight."

Yui gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you…so much," before closing her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

 _I can't believe that one kiss already calmed me down_ , Nodoka thought to herself as she watched her girlfriend sleep in her arms. She gave her another kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you too," before going to sleep herself.

 **Ui and Azusa's bedroom**

Meanwhile, in Ui and Azusa's room the aura was the complete opposite from the previous couple's. Now that they were alone together in the bedroom, Azusa remembered what she heard about Ui's fantasies and felt a bit awkward. Ui felt uncomfortable as well since she was under the impression that Azusa is already digusted with her. _Why did Tsumugi-san made this kind of room assignments?!_

"U-Um…Ui…?"

"YES?" Ui responded surprised since she was too caught up with her thoughts.

"About…what Ryoko-san said earlier – "

"I'm really sorry! I won't think about those things again ever! And I'll sleep on the floor tonight!"

"Wait Ui please calm down for a sec. I'm not mad about it or anything like that."

"Y-You're not…?"

"No I'm just a little surprised that's all…well… _too_ surprised."

"I'm really sorry…I don't why I just started thinking about such things…"

"It's fine really," Azusa said and finally smiled at her, "…as long as me."

"Huh?"

Feeling a little shy, Azusa answered, "I mean, _I'm_ the only one…r-right? You're not having fantasies about anyone else, right?"

"No, you're the only one I'm thinking about…"

Azusa blushed heavily from what Ui said before saying, "O-Oh…that's good then."

 _Azusa-chan's so cute!_

After that, they already talked about something else. Ui knew that Azusa's still too shy to openly discuss such subject with her so she went along with her and let go of the topic for now. _Azusa-chan seems to be really fine about it so that's enough for me_. They ended up talking for another hour before falling asleep on the same bed.

* * *

 _It was 10am the next morning and everyone just finished eating breakfast. And from the looks of it everyone had a goodnight sleep…including Azusa-chan and me. After learning that I have sexual fantasies about her, it became a bit awkward between us last night though we did have a talk about it to make things clear. And it seems mom slept in aunt Ryoko's room last night after seeing her and auntie come out together…well I guess it's no surprise anymore after everything we've heard last night. Mio-san and Tsumugi-san seemed to have made up, they're smiling and laughing together again. Ritsu-san's on the phone again, I wonder when she and Mika-san will start dating. And Sawako-sensei is still apologizing for the glass she broke last night. Lastly, seeing onee-chan and Nodoka-san okay in all aspects really made me happy for them._

 _Apart from the good things that have been happening since yesterday, we got another one right before we ate breakfast. When Tsumugi-san called the school again to let them know of our absence she coincidentally was able to talk to the principal and found out that the 'No relationship for the student council members' rule was already lifted, under the condition that they shouldn't display any affection for each other publicly. Turns out that the principal went to Kyoto last Wednesday to talk to the previous principal and was able to get persmission to let him revoke such rule – our morning started really great._

 _The van that we rode to the villa was ready and so were Tsumugi-san's bodyguards to escort us back to the city – we were all ready to go home. As for dad and uncle Satoru, they're going to be taken to the airport so they'll ride a different car. We said our goodbyes but aunt Ryoko didn't say anything to uncle before he got in the car. I hope things will get better between them when he gets back._

 _It's been one hell of a month for all of us but we managed to go through all those things especially onee-chan and Nodoka-san. There will probably some more obstacles that will get in their way in the future but I'm sure they've become stronger individually and as a couple from what they went through and there's no doubt already that they will be together forever no matter what happens._

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **Thank you so much for sticking till the end. I really had fun writing this :)**

* * *

 **In the van**

"I just realized something," Ritsu suddenly said, "…why didn't the principal just change that stupid rule himself? Why did he have to got to Kyoto to convince that ex-principal for?"

"Well that's because," Sawako started, "…in our school before a principal could revoke anything, he/she needs to make a letter of request first and have it signed by the one who made the rule he/she wants to have lifted before giving it to the board of directors and have them approve such request. Unless, that ex-president is dead then the current principal could go straight to the board and give a proper reason why he/she wants to cancel such rule."

"That's such a drag. But still, why go to Kyoto? Can't he just send an email or something?"

"Because making the effort and going there personally would show his determination and seriousness as a principal. Thus, giving a good impression and having greater chances of getting a _'yes'_ ," Sawako explained.

"Really? Then how come that didn't always work for you and your love life – OW!"

"Shut up! My situation is different!" Sawako said after hitting Ritsu on the head.

While everyone else laughed at them Nodoka took the chance to talk to Mugi. "Say, Mugi…"

"Yes? What is it Nodoka-chan?" asked Mugi with a smile.

"I just want to say thank you…for everything you've done. You've been there to help Yui and I since the very beginning. How can we ever repay you?"

"You're being silly Nodoka-chan you don't have to do anything."

"But…"

"We're friends, of course I'll help you guys as much as I can if you need it."

"But you've done so much…"

"It's nothing…I just figured that you both can stay together forever and I don't want anything to stop you guys from being happy."

"That's really nice of you Mugi. If you ever need help with anything…and I mean anything at all don't hesitate, okay?"

"I got it," Mugi said then smiled at her friend.

Yui noticed Mio, who was sitting beside Mugi, have a troubled face while listening to Nodoka and Mugi talking. "Mio-chan is something wrong?" Yui suddenly asked.

"H-Huh? N-No…nothing's wrong. I'm fine…I'm…I'm just feeling a little sleepy that's all," Mio said.

"Oh I see," said Yui and quickly shifted her attention to something else.

 _That's right…if that's how things should be then…it's fine..._


End file.
